A Divergent Dauntless
by nikisamazing
Summary: No war. The story starts out with some of our characters in a truth or dare game, but continues to have the characters in their daily lives. I have tried to make this FanFic semi-realistic, with problems someone would REALLY face, so it's not super dramatic - no super crazy things. FourTris always. Please read/rate/favorite/follow. T for language and minor adult themes. Tris POV.
1. Chapter 1: Truth or Dare

**(A/N) Context: the story is set in Dauntless (no war) about a month after the final rankings. Tris and Tobias are together.**

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to be Veronica Roth and own Divergent and write about Tobias (well I can already do that, but you get the idea), I, sadly, do not own Divergent. Boo-hoo. Now enjoy!**_

"Hey!" I call. "Tob-Four!"

He turns around, a harsh look on his face. "What, Tris? What do you want now?"

"What's wrong with _you_?" I ask, catching up to him.

"Why don't you - never mind." Tobias sighs. "Sorry. I'm used to us not being together."

I grab his shirt and he grabs my arms. I pull him down for a kiss. He has to bend pretty far, even though I'm standing on my tiptoes. He indulges me, pressing his lips to mine with his mouth slightly open. Other people in the Pit gape at us, even though a couple kissing is not a foreign thing in Dauntless.

Tobias pulls away, grinning. He turns to the group of people staring open-mouthed at us and points to me. "This here," he says. "This is my girlfriend."

I catch a couple glares from girls in the crowd, but I smile innocently and grab his hand. He smirks and pulls me toward his apartment.

"So," he starts conversationally. "Uriah and Zeke invited - well, they invited me, but I'm inviting you - to their truth or dare thing tonight. I think it'll be fun, but I recommend that you wear layers. If you don't do dares or answer truths, you have to take off your clothes." He glances at me and adds hurriedly, "It's fun, I promise. And everyone's too scared of me to look at either of us." Damn. He saw my Stiffness.

I laugh. "Sounds…Dauntless. So, who else is going?"

Tobias breaks into a grin and hugs me. "Well, -"

"Okay, _Toby_," I cut him off. "Don't get too excited there. And you are really not yourself right now. Are you high?" We step into his room and sit on his bed.

Tobias laughs and shakes his head. "Nope. Not your lucky day, Trissy. Anyway, Uri, Zeke, Mar, Lynn, Christina, Will-" he shudders slightly before the next one - "Peter, Shauna, Eric, Lauren. I think you could invite Caleb and Susan, too, if you want to."

I stare at Tobias, wondering if he's serious. He meets my eyes with a serious gaze, so I ask, "Are you serious?" I laugh. "Invite _Caleb_, my Abnegation-prude brother that hates my boyfriend, to a truth or dare where we undress?"

Tobias smiles, a look I'm still unused to seeing on him. "Do you think it would not be funny?"

I smile cruelly. "Let's go find a certain Erudite ambassador and his Abnegation girlfriend, shall we?"

Tobias shakes his head. "You, my Tris, are _very_ evil." He kisses my cheek and we find Caleb's apartment. I hear a thumping inside and meet Tobias' eyes. He's holding back a laugh. I elbow him and it comes out.

"Your Abnegation-prude brother apparently isn't so prude in the bedroom," he whispers between laughs. I kick the door and it comes open to my brother and Susan in bed. Caleb sits up, eyes widening at the sight of Tobias and I. Susan clutches the blanket to her chest and Tobias sinks to his knees in laughter. I nudge him with my toe and he stands up, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Caleb?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah?" he answers sheepishly.

"Okay, if you're doing _that_ -" I gesture at the bed - "with Susan, I don't see why it's fair for me to not be allowed to date T-Four. So…no more attempts to scare, beat up or intimidate Four, okay?" I yank Tobias toward the door. "Oh, and come to Uriah's apartment for truth or dare today at six, okay?"

Tobias is still laughing when we get back to his apartment, and the amusingness of it has gotten to me, to. I start laughing as hard as he is, and for a while, we just roll around on the ground, laughing. Then there's a knock on the door and Tobias opens it onto Max. Both of us swallow our laughter.

"I'm getting complaints about your laughter," Max says to Tobias, cutting to the chase. "You two need to shut up. Oh, and see you tonight."

Tobias nods, shutting the door, and picks me up. I giggle, and then remember I'm shut in a room with a - with Tobias. I stiffen and he tightens his hold on me. I stiffen further and he sets me down, anger in his eyes. "What is it?" he hisses. "What's wrong? Are you _still_ afraid of me? When have I ever hurt you?"

"It's not you, Tobias," I whisper, gripping his collar and pulling his mouth to mine. When we break apart, I continue, "It's just - I guess I'm still a little afraid of the whole…'intimacy' thing."

Tobias looks me in the eyes, and then presses one last kiss to my lips. "Okay. And, by the way, Christina said she'd be, ah, dropping by to do your makeup." He smirks. "Good luck with that."

I smack his arm. "Tobias Eaton, you are a mean, mean person. Who _purposefully_ subjects their girlfriend to Chris' torture?"

"I take that as offensive," Chris speaks up from the doorway. I groan. Shoot. What if she heard his name?

"C'mon, Chris, doesn't he get some kind of punishment?" I ask, a pleading look on my face.

"Oh, believe me, honey, Four will get plenty of punishment when he realizes he has to let other guys see you in lingerie," Chris says pointedly, pulling me from the room. I groan but allow her to drag me to her room.

An hour and a half later - at five fifty - I am freshly cleaned, perfumed and dressed in red lingerie, a black tank top, silvery long sleeved shirt, black crop top, black sweatshirt, dark skinny jeans and short black boots. I feel overdressed, but Chris insists it's perfect. She's dresses in a similar but more…Chris outfit. She drags me to Uriah's apartment, where we see nearly everyone gathered. Tobias immediately walks over to me, lacing his fingers through mine.

I look around and the only ones who are absent are Caleb and Susan. I pull out my phone but Tobias takes it from my hand. "Let them come in late."

Uriah claps his hands and we sit in a circle. "Okay, people. I'm assuming that if you're sitting here, you know how to play Dauntless or Candor. I am just going to tell you that there is an extra option other than taking off your underwear. You can kiss your least favorite person in the room for ten seconds. They, in fairness for having to kiss you, get to put back a piece of their clothing on or have a free pass." He sits down and leans forward. "So, Tris, truth or dare?"

I look back at him levelly. "Dare."

"I dare you to…" Uriah taps his chin. "I dare you to sing, at the top of your lungs, 'Put the Lime in the Coconut.' To Four."

I turn to Four, who's sitting next to me. He grins and I open my mouth.

"_Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime_

_His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime._

_She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up_

_She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up_

_She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up_

_She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up,_

_And said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,_

_I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?_

_I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,_

_I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"_

_"Now let me get this straight ",_

_Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up_

_Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up_

_Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up_

_Put the lime in the coconut, you called your doctor, woke him uuuppp…" _I finish, giggling. Tobias kisses my cheek, chuckling.

I look around the circle to find my victim. "Peter. Truth or dare?"

Peter looks surprised. "Uh, dare?"

"That a question, pansycake?" Uriah taunts.

"No," Peter growls. "_Dare_. I said dare."

"Okay, then -" I begin. Then Tobias whispers something in my ear. I chuckle and nod. "Peter, I dare you to go outside with a toilet paper ring and propose to the first man you see. Then slap his butt, hard, and squeeze it."

Peter stares at me, and then stand up. I do the same and pull out my phone to videotape his proposal. The first man happens to be Eric, who I must not have noticed wasn't there. Peter gets down on one knee, holding out the ring, and mumbles his proposal. Eric stands there, shocked, and then Peter slaps his butt and squeezes it. Eric bitch claps Peter and runs off. Peter stands there, hand over his cheek. I turn off the video and walk back to Uriah's apartment with Tobias, laughing my head off. Tobias kisses me when we get there and I playfully shove him away when Peter comes back in, the hand mark still apparent on his face. He looks around the room, a cunning smile on his face, and chooses a person.

"Marlene. Truth or -"

"Dare," she cuts him off, picking at a fingernail.

"I dare you to…"


	2. Chapter 2: Peter, Kneed in the Peter

_****__**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to be Veronica Roth and own Divergent and write about Tobias (well I can already do that, but you get the idea), I, sadly, do not own Divergent. Boo-hoo. Now enjoy!**_

"_Marlene. Truth or -"_

"_Dare," she cuts him off, picking at a fingernail._

"_I dare you to…" _Peter pauses. "Kiss Will."

Marlene pulls her sweatshirt off. "Four. Truth or dare?" Will complains about how he isn't that bad, and Mar glances pointedly at Chris. Will shuts up.

"Dare." Tobias is steady and sure.

"Call Tris' mother and father and tell them you knocked her up," Marlene dares him coolly, mirth in her eyes.

Tobias groans and turns to me. I hand him my phone, thought he has his own, and he unlocks it, searching for my mother's number. He puts the phone to his ear.

"Speakerphone, Four," Uriah mutters, and Tobias obeys, holding the phone out.

"Hello?" my mother answers our home phone.

"Hello. Ms. Prior, the is Four, your daughter's, ah, boyfriend. I have some big -"

"Did you get Beatrice pregnant?" my mother interrupts.

"Uh, yes, ma'am," Four finishes, face beet red.

"Beatrice, if you're going to prank someone for truth or dare," my mother says, surprising everyone. "You should really not tell your brother about it."

"Sorry, Mom," I answer, blushing as hard as Tobias.

"Will," Four chooses. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Will answers, straight-faced. "What?" he asks in response to the stares. "It's the logical answer. No crazy dares."

"Pansycake," Uriah mutters.

"Will, what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?" Tobias asks, wrapping his arm around me.

"I, uh, once accidentally gave a dude a bj," Will mutters. "I was seriously stoned!"

Everyone stares at him until he dares Christina to kiss him. She does so, sighing in boredom. Tobias touches my chin and kisses me, too. I kiss him back until I hear a '"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth," I answer nervously.

"How many times have you and Four, you know?" Christina waggles her eyebrows and fingers and I shake my head.

"None."

"No lying, pansycake!" Uriah yells.

Tobias and I both blush. "I would agree with you, but she isn't lying," Tobias backs me up.

Everyone stares at us now, and I dare Chris to play seven minutes in heaven with Peter. She takes her sweatshirt off and throws it at Peter. An hour later, no interesting dares have happened - the most interesting thing was a fight between Zeke and Will over Christina taking off her shirt, which lasted nearly half an hour - I am in only my tank top and jeans, Four is in boxers and his shirt, Will is in boxers, Uriah and Zeke are wearing jeans, Christina is down to her underwear, Max has left, Peter is in his tighty-whities, Marlene is in jeans and a bra, Lynn is in a shirt and underwear, Shauna is in nearly full clothing (she's only taken off her sweatshirt) and Lauren has left with Max. Caleb and Susan still haven't shown up.

"Tris!" Tobias whispers, shaking my shoulder. "Truth or dare?" I snap out of my train of thought.

"Uh, truth," I reply again.

"Why do you keep my name secret?" he whispers, lips tickling my ear.

I kiss his cheek before answering. "You shared it with me. If you want others to know, you can tell them. It's not my place to do so." Then he kisses me.

"Get a room!" everyone hollers. We break apart, grinning sheepishly.

"And no secret truths!" Christina adds.

"Whatever, Chris. Peter," I call. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge." I cross my arms triumphantly, having saved this one for when he had no choice. Now he either has to kiss me - which Tobias would never allow - or do the challenge.

"Are you insane?" Peter shrieks. "That can cause long-term lung damage."

"Well, you could always take off your underwear," I suggest innocently, feeling Tobias crack up beside me. Instead Peter walks over to me and attempts to kiss me. I knee him in his peter and he groans. I take the spoonful of cinnamon from Zeke and dump it into his mouth. He chokes and spits it out. Some get in his eyes and he starts crying. Tobias laughs a little harder. Peter stands up and chooses Zeke, who jumps at the chance.

"Dare," he answers before Peter can even start.

"I dare you to…" Peter trails off, grinning maliciously.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Night

**____****DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to be Veronica Roth and own Divergent and write about Tobias (well I can already do that, but you get the idea), I, sadly, do not own Divergent. Boo-hoo. Now enjoy!**

_"Well, you could always take off your underwear," I suggest innocently, feeling Tobias crack up beside me. Instead Peter walks over to me and attempts to kiss me. I knee him in his peter and he groans. I take the spoonful of cinnamon and dump it into his mouth. He chokes and spits it out. Some get in his eyes and he starts crying. Tobias laughs a little harder. Peter stands up and chooses Zeke, who jumps at the chance._

_"Dare," he answers before Peter can even start._

_"I dare you to…" Peter trails off, grinning maliciously._ "I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with…Four."

Zeke and Four head into the closet, and I hear some laughing, but no making out. When their seven minutes are up, Zeke walks out first, and tackles Peter to the ground. Tobias kicks him a few times in the ribs before Zeke lets him up.

"Do not suggest that I am into Zeke. Ever," Tobias orders in his 'I-am-the-instructor-and-your-superior-and-I-_will_-hurt-you' voice.

"Why?" Peter croaks. "Is it because you secretly are?"

"No," Tobias growls. "It's because I have a girlfriend."

"Okay!" Zeke announces. "Lynn, truth or…"

And the game carries on. I find myself dozing off on Tobias, who allows me to lean against his shoulder. Tobias wakes me a few hours later. We're in his room, on his bed. Tobias is sitting next to me. I grab his hand to stop him from standing up and he looks at me. I yank on his arm and he chuckles.

"So demanding, Tris," he jokes quietly, but obeys. He lies down next to me and wraps his arms around me. I know, tonight, that the nightmares will not be with me. The normal pang of fear of Tobias is there, but I ignore it as I fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning, I have my fists full of the fabric of Tobias' shirt. Tobias' arms are wrapped around me tightly, and he's still asleep. I snuggle closer and fall back asleep.

"You two lied last night!" someone shrieks.

Tobias snaps awake, and I sit up slowly. "What?" I mumble sleepily.

"You two have, you know," Christina shrieks again.

"No," Tobias mumbles. "We were just sleeping. How'd you get in, Christina?"

"Tris gave me a key when she moved in," Chris answers.

"She never moved in," Tobias answers.

"And I never gave you a key," I added.

Chris blushes. "Okay, I may or may not have, ah, borrowed it. I just wanted to tell you that there are tests today to train initiates."

Tobias groans and stands up. The blanket falls off the bed and I see that he's shirtless and I'm in just one of my shirts and a pair of Tobias' shorts, which I have to hold up.

"Are you two sure -" Chris starts.

"Yes, we're sure," Tobias cuts her off. "And yeah, I know about the initiate trainers test. Who do you think tests you all?"

"Chris, do you, uh, mind?" I hint.

"See you at the test!" she calls as she leaves. Tobias and I get ready - I have some clothes at his house just in case - and start walking to breakfast together.

"They have muffins," he offers, handing me one. We eat them on the way to the training room. I shudder at the thought.

There are six other people here. Chris, Will, Eric, Lynn, Zeke, Peter, and Lauren are there. Tobias walks slowly in front of them.

"I trust that you, Eric and Lauren, know how to qualify for this. So I will address only the newcomers." Tobias turns to us, in his instructor mode already. "You won't be training initiates for another ten months, but we do the qualification early. You have to take a test of physical capability as well as go through your fear landscape with Eric or Lauren. They've already qualified for the mental part, so all they need to do is redo the physical part." Tobias walks closer to Peter, getting in his face. "The first task is fighting. And I pick you to fight me first, weakling.

Peter and Tobias step into the circle, and...


	4. Chapter 4: Initiates Testing

**____****DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to be Veronica Roth and own Divergent and write about Tobias (well I can already do that, but you get the idea), I, sadly, do not own Divergent. Boo-hoo. Now enjoy!**

_"I trust that you, Eric and Lauren, know how to qualify for this. So I will address only the newcomers." Tobias turns to us, in his instructor mode already. "You won't be training initiates for another eleven months, but we do the qualification early. You have to take a test of physical capability as well as go through your fear landscape with Eric or Lauren. They've already qualified for the mental part, so all they need to do is redo the physical part." Tobias walks closer to Peter, getting in his face. "The first task is fighting. And I pick you, weakling."_

_Peter and Tobias step into the circle, and…_Tobias swings a good one at Peter. Hits him in the jaw.

Peter swings at Tobias, who ducks and smirks. Tobias doesn't even punch Peter any more to bring him down; he trips him and pins him to the ground with his knees.

"Peter, you actually passed," Eric announces. "It's nearly impossible to beat Four."

"Next I'd like to fight Tris." Tobias beckons to me, and I roll my eyes, but get into the circle with him. He analyzes me, and I him. He's got perfect form, and I block his blows as he tests my reflexes. I drive a testing blow into his abdomen, and he barely flinches, so I elbow him in the face, making his nose bleed. He drives one into my gut and I cough, watching him as I regain my breathing ability. He's cocky, and I have a plan.

I slowly get closer until my face is near enough to kiss him, and then knee him in his crotch as hard as I can. He, despite barely being able to stand, pins me to the ground. I push him off, smiling.

Tobias offers me a hand up. "Nice job, Tris. You nearly beat me. Of course, you didn't."

I stick my tongue out at him and retreat into the crowd, waiting for everyone to be tested. Lauren, Eric and Lynn don't end up qualifying. Ironic, if you ask me.

Next Tobias tests our aim by forcing us to shoot guns and throw knives. Everyone who passed the fighting part passes the target practice, too, so Tobias leads us to the fear landscape room.

"The goal," he says, clapping his hands together and shutting everyone up. "The goal of this test is to test if you can control your fears, even if it takes you a little while. The time limit is fifteen minutes."

Lauren readies herself and Peter to go in and then they delve into his mind. I don't bother watching, just cozy up to Tobias and nap. Everyone else goes with either their boyfriend or girlfriend - Chris and Will - or Lauren or Eric.

Tobias only lets me go with him, an arrangement I am perfectly happy with. He injects me and him with the serum and holds my hands and gaze as we go in. I open my eyes and I see the crows. Tobias is still holding my hand, and when I think for the guns to appear, they do. Tobias takes one and starts shooting. I do the same, never letting go of my Tobias, my lifeline. We quickly pass that fear and then it's the small glass water box. Tobias, this time, is on the outside. I panic for a second, but then think about how the glass is ice, the glass is ice, the glass is…broken. I step out and grip Tobias' hand again. The next fear is the ocean one. Tobias is there the entire time, swimming with me, pulling me onto the rock, holding me. He presses a kiss to my temple and I relax enough for us to move onto the next fear. I open my eyes and they're trying to kidnap me. The faceless men. I calm myself and ready myself for the next fear. When I look around, my family stands in front of me. I let Jeanine shoot me, but then I hear Tobias' strangled cry of pain.

"It's not real," I assure him, grabbing his hands to show him I'm there. Tobias looks at me, frowning, and holds me to his chest for a second. When I see the next fear, I am both confused and scared. Tobias isn't there. Then, suddenly, he appears in front of me. His shirt is ripped open and there are large gashes all over his chest. I can see the blood flow slowing and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I hold his lifeless body for a few seconds before I calm my heart rate. But the pain is still there. His cold, lifeless eyes and limp body.

Then someone grabs my hand. It's Tobias. The real Tobias. I throw myself into his arms. Then we're being pulled apart and tied to the posts for the fire. Instead of Peter, though, the man in front of me is Al.

"Al!" I gasp.

"You killed me," he sneers. "And now I'm going to do the same to you and your little boyfriend."

"Tris," Tobias shouts. "Listen to me, not him. It isn't your fault. Think of the rain!" Then someone punches him and he quiets for a second. "The rain!" I hear another blow.

The fire is lit and I think for the rain to appear. It will appear. I know it will appear. And it does. Tobias gasps in relief and the ropes fall. When I open my eyes, Tobias' arms are around me and we're back in the room. Eric is watching Tobias, who nods. Then Tobias turns to the group of people watching us carefully.

"You all passed," he tells them in a low voice. "Who wants to work with whom?"

"Dibs on Chris and Zeke," Will speaks up.

"Then Tris and I have Peter," Tobias answers, grinning all too happily. "You had better watch your back, pretty boy," he adds to Peter. "This is gonna be fun."

And so it's decided. We have our teams. Sort of. I'm still stuck with Peter. Although, from what I've seen from Four and his year mates, you kind of are stuck with your initiate group. Oh well. I guess that means I'm stuck with Peter. I can deal with him...if he isn't with Molly and Drew. Fortunately, they're gone, hopefully for good.

Tobias snaps me out of my reverie. "Tris? Tris?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone else is gone," he reminds me. "Let's go." He pulls me up and towards his apartment, and then sets me on his bed. "Tris? Are you okay?"

"That one was new," I mumble. "I never...I never...you died."

"I saw," he murmurs, gathering me onto his lap. "I - I never knew I was that important to you."

"Tobias...you're probably the single most important thing in the world to me...including my parents," I answer, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"Thanks, Tris." Tobias is quiet after that. And I'm fine with our arrangement, until he speaks again, "So you're not afraid of intimacy any more."


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Dreams

**So...how are you guys liking it? If you are, you should really review, favorite and follow so I have encouragement to write on. Just FYI.**

___**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to be Veronica Roth and own Divergent and write about Tobias (well I can already do that, but you get the idea), I, sadly, do not own Divergent. Boo-hoo. Now enjoy!**_

_"Tobias...you're probably the single most important thing in the world to me...including my parents," I answer, pressing my face into his shoulder._

_"Thanks, Tris." Tobias is quiet after that. And I'm fine with our arrangement, until he speaks again, "So you're not afraid of intimacy any more."_

"No," I reply, dozing on his shoulder.

When I wake up, the image of Tobias' cold, lifeless body is on the backs of my eyelids and I'm screaming. Screaming bloody murder. Tobias bursts through the bathroom door, wearing only the boxers he sleeps in.

"Twif?!" he exclaims through a mouthful of toothpaste. "Twif! Aw oo okay? Aht ahppeded?" He spits into the bathroom sink and gurgles some water before rushing to my side. "Tris, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

I suck air and attempt to grip his shirt, only to find that it isn't there. Tobias grips my hands, and then lifts me into his lap again. I grip his shoulders, needing physical reassurance that he's still there. Tobias holds me tight, tighter than ever before.

"Tris," Tobias murmurs. "What was your dream?"

"Y-y-you d-died," I stutter. "Like in t-the s-serum fear l-landscape. I-I -"

Tobias holds me even closer. I cry into his chest for a little while, but he doesn't protest. I sit up after a few minutes and wipe my face.

"I'm sorry, Tobias. Just..." I take and deep breath and press my face into his neck. "I can't really imagine life without you. I...I lo-lo-" I don't get the words out, but Tobias understands all the same.

"I love you, too, Tris," he murmurs, just to me.

"Don't leave me, Tobias," I half-order.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tris. Ever, okay?" Tobias lays back on the bed, me still in his arms, and we sleep like that: me curled up on top of him.

We are woken, again, by Chris. "Tris?" She pokes me and I curl into Tobias even more. His arms tighten around me on reflex. "Tris." She pokes Tobias. "Four!"

Four sits up, still holding me. "What the hell, Christina!"

"You two look like crap," Chris comments. Then her face turns serious. "Four, what happened to her?"

"She - she had a nightmare. A bad one. More than one," Tobias answers.

"Tori wants her at work," Chris tells him, a worried look on her face.

"Not gonna happen," he growls.

"No, she really needs to go," Christina insists. "Do you have a day off?"

"No, but I can call a sick day in." Tobias looks at me. "Tris, can you go to work? Tori needs you."

"Yeah." I push him away a little. "Yeah, I'm fine, T-Four. Do you...will you come?"

Chris watches us carefully. "She'll see you there in fifteen minutes, at eight, Tris."

Tobias hugs me one last time and lets go of me. "You okay?"

"No," I admit. I can admit weakness around Tobias. "But I have to push through. You're here. You aren't leaving. I shouldn't be this upset over a dream."

Tobias grabs my hands. "It's okay, Tris. I still have bad dreams about Marcus. But when I have you in my arms...they don't come. I hope I can do the same for you."

"You do, Tobias." I kiss him. "You do," I repeat. I run my hands through his short, dark hair. He's been getting it cut - nearly Abnegation short - for a few weeks now. I can't say I don't like it. I press my lips to his one more time, staring into his deep blue eyes. Then I go shower quickly and pull on some clean clothes. When I finish, Tobias is waiting for me, fully dressed and holding two muffins, one half-eaten.

He silently hands it to me and takes my hand, leading me to the tattoo parlor where everyone except Tori and Tobias think I work. Tori told people that I'm doing desk work for a while, that I'm not ready to use the tattoo gun yet. People will accept that for just enough time for me to finish what Tori has me working on: cataloging the Divergents. I review the tapes she has from the bug she installed somewhere a few years back, and I use my own experiences to check. So far, I've found sixteen possible Divergents in the past six years. Tori, after I've positively identified them, speaks to them.

I'm nearly done. The last few tapes are of Tobias, Uri, Peter and Lynn. Curiously, I put on Tobias' while he's distracted by Bud. I was right. He is Divergent. So is Uriah, but not Peter or Lynn. Unsurprising, really. I quietly report my findings to Tori and then she sets me to practicing with the gun on some sort of artificial skin. Tobias settles himself next to me, and I draw what comes to mind: Tobias' fist after beating Drew up. Tori wanted me to practice some sort of symbol, but instead I draw symbols of my memories of Tobias. Tori comes over to see my work, a confused look on her face after she does.

"That's not the infinity chain," she says.

"Uh, yeah. I kind of drew what came to mind," I mumbled.

"These are really good, Tris, but what are they?" Tori asks.

"They're memories," Tobias answers for me. "She drew symbols of her memories of me." He points to them in order. "The net: first jumper, me introducing myself, her getting her name. The hand over a stomach: when I told her to keep tension in her core. The knife nicking the ear: when she stood up to Eric for Al and I nicked her. The fist: when I beat up Drew to protect her and split my knuckles. The paintball box: when we had the capture-the-flag game and I climbed the Ferris wheel with her. And there are more, but you get the gist." Tobias kisses my cheek. I grip his hand.

Tori picks up the skin. "Can I borrow this for today? You two are dismissed."

I nod, and Tobias and I leave. I look at the watch on Tobias' wrist. It's nearly two. I don't remember breaking for lunch, but I'm not hungry.

"Weren't you bored?" I ask Tobias. "We were there since eight. Six hours."

Tobias blushes. "Not exactly." I kiss him, running my hands through his hair. When we break apart, he's grinning.

"So, Four, why weren't you bored?" I ask, putting my hand on his chest. I am half-kidding, so I don't expect him too answer. But he does.

"I was with you. I'm never bored when I'm with you," he answers. I smile and kiss him once more.

"You're sweet, Four, when you want to -" I fall. Tobias' eyes widen, seeing the blood staining my shirt. It was a hit to my shoulder, and I stand shakily. Tobias gathers me into his arms and I feel him running for a few minutes before I black out.

I wake to Tobias arguing with someone. "- I won't. Why would I leave her?"

"Sir, only family can be in the ward," a nurse argues. I see Caleb slumped against a wall near Tobias.

"Let him stay," I croak. Everyone's heads snap towards me. I clear my throat and repeat myself. "Let him stay. He's as much family as Caleb." I struggle to push myself up and Tobias and the nurse push me back down.

"Tris, you lost a lot of blood," Tobias informs me, eyes dark with anger and worry.

"Yeah, Four, do you think it's because I got shot?" I answer sarcastically. Tobias cracks a smile. "I didn't get hit by a train, T-Four. Let me up."

The doctor walks in. "Hello, Beatrice. How is your shoulder?"

I ignore him. "Let me up," I insist.

Tobias turns to the doctor. "Can I?"

The doctor checks something on a monitor and his clipboard. "It's unadvisable. She lost nearly three pints of blood. I'd say that in about a day, she's good to go." He turns to me. "Hello, Beatrice," he repeats gently. "My name is Lance. I'm a doctor - yes, a full one - and I am nineteen."

I take a good look at Lance. He has dark wavy hair combed nearly perfectly to one side, dark eyes and a lean build. He's good looking, yes, but too 'dark and mysterious' for me. He, in the true style of the Dauntless, has a black lab coat. I eye him and Tobias breaks in.

"I don't think Tris will let me or you force her to stay," he informs Lance.

Caleb steps up, looking exhausted. "Bea, if you don't stay, I will send Mom and Dad after T-Four. Tell them he did this to you. So stay until Lance tells you you can leave. Deal?"

I glare at him but nod, knowing he will. My father would probably attempt to beat Tobias up and my mother would give him her worst. I'm not even sure what that would be.

"Caleb? Tris? A word?" Remembering the doctor and nurse, he adds, "In private."

Lance and the nurse, Helena, leave, Lance shutting the door behind them.

"You know my name," Tobias accuses Caleb. "Did you tell him?" he adds quietly to me.

I shake my head and so does Caleb. "I guessed. You have your father's eyes, Tobias, and his cheekbones. Your usually quiet demeanor is similar to traits I've noticed in Marcus, too," Caleb explains.

Tobias looks at me, a relieved smile on his face. Then the look turns to one of worry. "Get Lance back in here, Caleb. Now."

Caleb rushes out and comes back, dragging Lance with him. Tobias points to my shoulder. "What is wrong with her bandage? The blood is seeping through." Tobias is terrifying right now, but Lance pushes past him. He gently unwraps my shoulder and immediately pulls on gloves. He hands a pair to Tobias.

"You need to do exactly what I say," Lance orders.


	6. Chapter 6: Because of Me?

**__****____****DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to be Veronica Roth and own Divergent and write about Tobias (well I can already do that, but you get the idea), I, sadly, do not own Divergent. Boo-hoo. Now enjoy!**

_Caleb rushes out and comes back, dragging Lance with him. Tobias points to my shoulder. "What is wrong with her bandage? The blood is seeping through." Tobias is terrifying right now, but Lance pushes past him. He gently unwraps my shoulder and immediately pulls on gloves. He hands a pair to Tobias._

_"You need to do exactly what I say," Lance orders. _"Now, hand me the needle and stitching thread. And the alcohol." Lance glances at me speculatively.

"Now, Tobias!" Tobias snaps out of his delirium at the sound of his name from my mouth.

Lance's head snaps towards Tobias at the sound of his real name, but he takes the materials from him and restitches my shoulder. It hurts like a bitch, but once it's done, Lance adds a little morphine to my drip. I sigh at the relief.

Lance starts to leave, but Tobias stops him. "Lance, Caleb...never tell anyone my name. It's something I'd rather not have out there." Both men nod and Tobias releases them. Lance walks out, and Caleb sits in the chair next to my bed. Tobias lays right next to me in the narrow hospital bed and holds me as I fall asleep.

When I wake, Tobias has moved from the bed to the chair, but he is still holding my hands. Caleb is on the floor, head against the wall. Everyone is asleep.

The door opens and Lance walks in. I hold my finger to my lips and slide out of Tobias' grasp. I am glad for the robe around me as I join Lance outside my room.

"Thank you, Lance, for stitching me last night. I was, uh, wondering if you could explain the damage. To my shoulder, I mean," I request quietly.

"Of course," Lance obliges. "The bullet entered your shoulder through your scapula, and got lodged in the bone. We had to surgically remove it, but the bullet entered from a strange angle, so it tore through some muscle and a ligament. You'll be in that sling for a while - about a month - but you should heal up nicely. Oh, and the shooter was a girl from Tobias' initiate class. Apparently she thought that killing or hurting you might make him love her. They've got her in psychiatric custody now."

A strangled gasp comes from behind us and we turn. Tobias is standing there. "Tris' injury is my fault?"

Lance shakes his head. "No, T-Four. She was delusional, okay?" Then he turns and leaves. I drag Tobias back into my room and pull him into the bed with me.

"It's not your fault, Tobias," I reassure him. I press my lips to his and hold him with one arm as we fall back asleep. He wraps his arms around me, too.

"Tris!" someone squeals. Tobias' arms are still around me. The last time I woke up, Lance explained what had happened. This time, Chris is in my doorway. Caleb and Tobias wake up.

Caleb groans. "Jesus. I think I need a trip to the hospital."

Tobias notices Chris. "Who let you in?"

"Lance," she brushes him off. Then Chris walks over to me and Tobias, taking my hand. "Honey! Are you...what happened?"

"I think someone shot at me," I answer dryly.

"Who?" Chris' voice, despite my sardonicism, is sympathetic.

"Uh, maybe we should talk about this privately," I suggest, eyeing Tobias and Caleb.

"We can leave," Caleb offers, standing and cracking his neck. He glares at Tobias, who raises his eyebrows.

"You okay if I leave?" Tobias asks, stroking my hair.

"T-Four, I'm fine, okay? If it makes you feel better, you can stand guard outside," I offer half-seriously, gripping his hand for a second. "Thanks, though, for asking."

"Of course, Tris," he replies concernedly. Then he leaves, leaving Chris and I alone.

"So who was it?" Leave it to Chris to be blunt.

"Some girl with a crush on Four," I answer, rubbing my forehead. "And he has the crazy notion in his head that it's his fault somehow."

"Well, in a way, it's both of your faults," Chris points out.

"How?" I snap. "Sorry."

"No, it's a valid question. You weren't being careful whe you should have been. Honestly, Tris, you're lucky it wasn't your heart," Chris tells me bluntly.

"You're right," I realize. "We need to be a lot more careful. Thanks, Chris."

"That's what I'm here for." Then her crazy fangirl grin comes on. "But something good still came out of this."

"What?" I ask, knowing I'll regret it.

"You now have an über amazingly super hot hunk of man that is fawning over you," Chris sings. I start laughing but end up coughing hard and Tobias rushes in.

"Out," he orders Christina coldly. "Now."

"Tob-" I start.

"No arguments, love," he insists. Christina winks at me meaningfully and leaves, threatening Tobias and Caleb to take good care of me. Tobias immediately lays down next to me on the bed. "How's your shoulder?"

I put my arm around his shoulder so I'm fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Still sore, a little, but better."

Tobias fits his mouth to mine. "I'm sorry, Tris." Then he kisses me again.

"Tobias, it's not your fault. Everyone says it isn't. I promise it isn't," I reassure him, kissing him along the line of his jaw. I press my lips to his for another second before tucking my head into the crook of his neck. His arms wrap around me and I drift off to sleep yet again.

Right before the blackness overcomes me, Tobias whispers, "I love you, Beatrice. I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7: A Promise Made

**(A/N) okay, guys. I have three major things to say:**

**1) I've gotten a few reviews asking about how Tris got hurt. She was shot. I'm not quite sure why that was unclear. Anyway, yeah. Shot by an angry über crazy psycho stalker girl. Yay. More (like specifically who) will be revealed as time goes on.**

**2) Sorry for not updating. I was with my aunts and uncles for a few days and first they made this weird rule about not using electronics...not cool...and then their internets 'broke.' 'Mysteriously.' Yeah, so sorry.**

**3) This will be the last update until I hit 30 reviews. I'm talking to you, 600+ Americans who have accounts and chose not to review. And people of other nationalities. It's just there are tons of Americans that have visited. Sorry but I REALLY need encouragement if I'm going to post.**

**Here you go: (ps this idea is not mine, Veronica Roth's, blah blah blah you get the idea...please don't sue ;)****)**

_"Tobias, it's not your fault. Everyone says it isn't. I promise it isn't," I reassure him, kissing him along the line of his jaw. I press my lips to his for another second before tucking my head into the crook of his neck. His arms wrap around me and I drift off to sleep yet again._

_Right before the blackness overcomes me, Tobias whispers, "I love you, Beatrice. I'm sorry."_

When I wake up, Tobias is gone. I panic for a second before he slips in. But something's off in his demeanor.

"Tobias Zachariah Eaton!" I scold. "Are you drunk?"

"No," he answers. When I look at him skeptically, he kneels by my bed. "Smell. No alcohol." He breathes into my face and I'm hit by the smell of mint. Not alcohol.

"What, are you high then?" I take his head in my hands and he covers my hands with his.

"No," he denies. "Just really worried. And guilty." And he kisses me. "Good news, love. Lance wants to re-check your shoulder, but he thinks you can leave soon. If you take it easy for another week or so."

"Tobias," I answer softly. "Tobias, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault," he mutters. "I'm sorry, Beatrice."

"Tobias," I repeat, stroking his cheek. "I have a question. If, say, Al shot you because he wanted to be with me, would it be my fault?"

"Of course not," he hisses.

"Then why is it your fault that some crazy girl shot at me?" I ask gently, still stroking his cheek.

"Because she came and talked to me. She told me to leave you and I said no. I never - I didn't think anything like this could happen," Tobias responds, burying his face in his hands. I rub his back with my free arm.

"Tobias, I swear to you: this is not your fault. If anything, it's my fault for being your girlfriend. But since we both know neither of us is at fault here, will you promise me to stop blaming yourself?" I request.

"Why would you want that?" he asks quietly.

"Because...well, last night you told me you loved me and were sorry and then when I woke up this morning and you were gone I got scared and thought you hurt yourself because you thought it was your fault and so if you don't blame yourself then I don't have to worry as much," I say, all in one long breath.

Tobias listens carefully and then nods, frowning. "Okay. I believe you. I guess maybe it isn't completely my fault. And, Tris, I promise I won't ever hurt myself." He grips my face and forces me to look into his eyes. "I will never hurt myself and I will never leave you. I love you, Tris."

I nod and kiss him softly. He leans over me and it turns slightly more passionate.

"Guys, save it for later," Caleb complains. I laugh quietly and Tobias stands as Lance comes in.

"Beatrice," he asks. "How's your shoulder? Any numbness or increased pain?"

"Tris," I correct. "And no. Just a kind of constant soreness. Irritating."

Lance shoos Caleb out of the room. He doesn't bother trying to get Tobias to leave me; nearly everyone in the hospital has realized that Tobias won't leave except of his own volition, and even then only for a few minutes. Tobias really hasn't left my side; he left to get some food once, get my clothes and get Christina. That's all.

Lance walks over to me and unwraps my shoulder from both the sling and the bandage. He checks the stitches, spreads some sort of cream over them, puts on new bandages, and helps me back into my sling. "Tobias," he says. "Each day, you need to do what I just did to Tris' shoulder: check the stitches, spread some of this cream -" he hands Tobias a tube of cream - "on her stitches, put fresh bandages on and help her back into he sling. Once a day. Got it?"

Tobias nods and helps me out of the bed. Lance leaves and Tobias hands me a stack of clothes. He respectfully turns around, and I change, trying to be careful with my shoulder. Tobias gathers our stuff from our stay in the hospital and throws it into a little bag.

"You done, Tris?" Tobias asks. "Do you need anything from here?" he adds when I nod.

"Not except a wonderfully talented, annoyingly overprotective, super handsome and perfectly caring boyfriend to take care of me for a few days," I murmur, kissing his cheek. He smiles at me, blushing a little. "Wow," I comment. "I made Tobias Eaton blush!"

He smirks at me with that. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. And, by the way, it's not going to be 'a few days.' You're going to be staying with me for a few weeks. Lance says you're going to need my help for a while, and I'm not letting you leave my sight until I am certain you are well-healed and -protected. Okay?" His voice is firm and authoritative. If anyone else had tried to use that voice on me, I would have either slapped him or her or kicked him where it counts. But this is Tobias.

"Fine," I give in. "Now, be a nice boy and help me leave?" I put a fake 'puppy-dog' look on for his amusement.

Tobias tries to smile at me, but his look is still concerned. "Okay, love. Can you walk?"

"Again, Tobias: not hit by a train," I repeat, semi-sarcastically. But I smile at him so he knows it isn't him. I stand and nearly fall, but take a step anyway. Tobias raises an eyebrow and scoops me up, bridal style. He carries me to the check-in/-out desk, where he sets me down to fill out a few forms, and then grabs out bag once again, picks me up, and leaves. He carries me back to his apartment, and the light is already on. I frown and Tobias sets me down. He fishes around in his pockets for his keys and finally finds them. He turns the key and opens the door onto...

******(A/N) **I apologize for this being a little short. I was having writer's block but really wanted to get something out to you all...thank your for reading and REVIEW! Or else no more chapters! Sorry for threatening but it is very disheartening not to have reviews :(...coolio. Bye and SEE YOU AFTER CHRISTMAS! Tomorrow is our small traditional close family German-style supper and my uncle's birthday and then the 25th is our huge family supper with all the extended insane family *looks around nervously at strange great aunt sharing a room with her...* where the kids (and teens) basically have a free pass to do anything - including stealing the wine and switching it with colored salt water (best prank ever) and having really loud karaoke parties (surprisingly fun when abashed teenaged boy cousin does dougie and everyone joins in after he does...) So yeah. No updates until at least the 26th. Maybe after. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8: Released!

**_I do not own Divergent. I never have, I never will. Unfortunately. But I do own my ideas and my own stories. I know these disclaimer things are boring, but I don't want to get sued...although it's unlikely and stuff, and this disclaimer wouldn't do much...it's still worth doing in my book. (No pun intended.)_**

**(A/N): I apologize for not updating sooner...I was going to update on the 25th, but then the site was down nearly all day, and then I had my cousins' Christmas dinner, so I couldn't. And althought I did not get all of the reviews I would have liked, I got some, and I figured more updates=more views=more _re_views...so yeah. Read up.**

_"Again, Tobias: not hit by a train," I repeat, semi-sarcastically. But I smile at him so he knows it isn't him. I stand and nearly fall, but take a step anyway. Tobias raises an eyebrow and scoops me up, bridal style. He carries me to the check-in/-out desk, where he sets me down to fill out a few forms, and then grabs out bag once again, picks me up, and leaves. He carries me back to his apartment, and the light is already on. I frown and Tobias sets me down. He fishes around in his pockets for his keys and finally finds them. He turns the key and opens the door onto..._

A full-blown Uriah-and-Zeke style unstarted truth or dare party.

I frown. "Why are you guys in ou-To-Four's apartment? In a truth or dare circle?"

"Because it's like a really good way to celebrate your being released," Chris says, half-joking. Tobias scoops me up and sits me on his lap in the circle. "Four suggested it."

I glance around. Caleb, Susan, Chris, Will, Zeke, Uri, Mar, Shauna, Lynn, Lauren, Eric and Peter are sitting already. Eric, Peter and Lauren look rather indifferent to see me okay, but everyone else looks happy that I'm well-ish and back.

"Okay!" Tobias shouts. Everyone shuts up. "Some ground rules: if you don't do the dare, you can take off clothes. If you're down to your underwear, you can kiss your least favorite person in the room. You can use that pass a total of two times. No strenuous physical dares for Tris, out of fairness. No trying to force me to stay away from Tris. Everything else is fair game." I snuggle closer to Tobias' chest as Uri starts the game. He wraps his arms around me a little tighter,

"Mar, truth or dare?" he asks. Marlene raises her eyebrows. "Okay, okay. I dare you to...lick whipped cream off of...um, Four's toilet."

Marlene takes the whipped cream from Uri and does the dare. We laugh as she washes her mouth out with soap afterwards. "I doubt Four does much cleaning here, especially not to sanitize his toilets," she explains.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "I clean!" I glance at Tobias. "But you're right about him not scrubbing anything. He folds and puts away. He'll barely touch the dishes."

Christina, Will, Uri and Zeke exchange glances. Then Uri and Chris hold out their hands to Will and Zeke. Tobias and I stare at them, confused.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asks.

"We made bets on when you two would admit to us that you're pretty much living together," Zeke explains, handing Uri some money. Will does the same to Chris, sighing. I walk over to Uri and smack him, Zeke and Will. To Chris, I just shake my head.

Tobias chuckles and pulls me down onto his lap again. He nuzzles my neck. "My tough girl," he murmurs. I elbow him and little and he laughs. Tobias kisses me gently, like he's afraid I'll break. It's sweet and pleasant. A kiss with the guy I'm crazy about.

"Seriously, guys. It's bad enough you two do that when you're alone," Caleb exclaims loudly. "So must you two be evil and do it in front of us?" We break apart and I chuckle, as does Tobias.

"Um, okay!" Marlene announces. "Moving on! Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pa-" Uriah starts.

"I will murder you, Uriah," Tobias threatens. "Slowly, with a dull knife, if you say that one more time."

Uriah shuts up, and Mar continues. "Why did you choose Dauntless over Erudite? Other than the aptitude test, I mean."

Will bites his lip. "I've never been good enough in school, or interested. Ever since I was little, I've liked sports and fun things over books and papers and school and research. I was smart, but not as smart as Cara or as Erudite as Cara or my friends. And my parents - all my bad memories were there," he answers quickly. We all stare at him for a second as we realize - the transfers, at least - that someone other than ourselves felt we weren't good enough for our previous faction. Except, of course, Tobias. He just holds me tighter. Will blushes and looks to Christina. "Truth or dare, Chris?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." Will as usual, is being a smart-ass. Christina kisses him and then pulls away and looks to me.

"Tris."

I glance up and Tobias, who watches me silently. "Uh, truth?" I squeak. Uriah holds in his regular shout of 'pansycake.'

Chris smirks. "Do you know what Four's name is?" I nod. "Then what is it?"

I look up and Tobias, whose eyes are conflicted. He doesn't want me to tell them, but he doesn't want to force me to take off my shirt. I make the decision then that I would rather take off my shirt than tell a secret of Tobias'. So I pull my shirt over my head. I look around the circle, and my eyes fall onto Caleb.

"Caleb, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he mutters.

"What were you and Susan doing when Four and I busted in to tell you about Uriah's and Zeke's party?" I ask in a singsong voice. Tobias chuckles at the memory.

"Wemayhavebeenmakinglove," he says, all in one breath.

"What was that, Caleb?" Tobias asks. "I didn't catch it."

"Sex," he repeats, just a little louder. He and Susan blush red, and Tobias and I and the rest of the people there crack up at the thought of a Stiff and a prude having sex. Caleb, however, turns to Tobias to exact his revenge.

"T-Four. Truth or dare?" Caleb asks, smirking at him and me.


	9. Chapter 9: Tobias Takes His Stand

**Hey again, guys. Thanks for the reviews and stuff. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter - I got the plot where I wanted it to be for now, and adding the next plot step would make it too long. So, I decided to just make one short sort-of filler chapter. The next one should be longer. Probably.**

**And, also, I'd like to extend a shout-out to my first three followers: thank you, Flytrigreen, AriellaHart and sofia333! It means a lot.**

_**I don't own Divergent or any of its themes, plot ideas or (*Tobiassigh*)**_**_characters_**.

_"T-Four. Truth or dare?" Caleb asks, smirking at him and me._

Tobias smirks right back with a sassy look. "What do you think, Robo?"

Caleb looks back angrily. "Alright, hooligan -" Tobias scoffs, cutting him off. I elbow him, hard, and he shuts up. Caleb continues, "I dare you to not let Bea live with you."

Tobias sets me down, face filled with rage. It's odd, because usually he just brushes off Caleb's snarky comments. He lifts Caleb by his shirt front with one hand. "I made it more than clear not to try to make me stay away from Tris. And I am freaking sick of you trying to break her and I up! Every snarky comment, backhanded compliment, or 'sneaky' dare you say or make just pisses me off! I am not going to break up with your sister. I love her. And I recommend that, if you value your well-being, you shut the hell up about Tris and I."

Tobias punches him in the jaw - hard. I can see Tobias loosing his grip on his self-control and signal to Uri and Zeke to get ready. I grab Tobias' elbow and Zeke and Uriah carefully extract Caleb from Tobias' fists. Tobias allows me to pull him back onto the couch, but he is still glaring at Caleb. I whisper comforting words in his ear, and after a few minutes, he calms down enough to continue the game. Everyone looks a little scared of him, but I know he won't hurt me. Tobias is still angry, and I know we'll have to talk about this later, but he takes a deep breath and continues the game. "Zeke," he growls.

"Truth." Zeke doesn't want to risk Tobias' fury, and apparently neither does Uriah. He doesn't even open his mouth to mention Zeke being a pansycake.

"Bed, wed or dead Eric, Peter or Max," Tobias snaps. I slide my arm around his waist, attempting to calm him. He relaxes a little.

Zeke swallows and glances at the two that are sitting here. "Aside from the fact that they're all dudes, they're disgusting," he complains. Tobias doesn't even glance up from playing with my hair. Zeke sighs. "Bed Peter, wed Max and kill Eric." Then he turns to Uri, an evil grin on his already evilly mischievous face. Everyone avoids Tobias and I for another two hours, and I can feel Tobias losing his grip on his self control again. And possibly his sanity. He's staring at Caleb with the scariest look I've ever seen on his face. Caleb looks like the shit has been scared out of him.

I stand up, cutting Chris off. "Okay, everyone. I'm kind of tired, so bye." No one moves. "Guys, that wasn't a request or an invitation. It was an order. And now I'm adding a threat: get up or I will kick your asses out. Got it?" Everyone, including the guys and Peter, scrambles to get out.

Tobias heads into the bathroom with a pair of shorts and a glass. I give him his time and get changed, brushing my hair as best I can one-handed. Tobias comes out and helps me. I smile at him and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I come back out, Tobias is sitting on the bed, finally letting his true emotions show.

The emotions evident and prominent on his face are anger, jealousy and hurt. "Why?" he asks. "Why do you always stand up for Caleb and not me?"

I sit next to him and gently rub his back. "Because if I don't stand up for him, you might kill him. And I don't want you getting in trouble because you killed my idiot brother after he mouthed off one too many times." I take a breath. "And I don't stand up for you because I think you're the strongest person I know. You don't need my protection. I need yours."

Tobias softens. He seems to sort of melt, and the anger goes away. He kisses me gently, and then lays back in bed with me. I fall asleep feeling completely relaxed and at home.

**I used to have a request for names for initiates here, but because iDivergence helped me, I'm good on initiate names. I can still use characters, though, so if anyone has an idea or name they'd like to share, review or PM me. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Wait, What?

**_I do not own Divergent. Not Veronica Roth, remember?_**

**You guys should really review. This is my longest chapter (about 1650 words without the AN) so I should get more reviews. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

_Tobias softens. He seems to sort of melt, and the anger goes away. He kisses me gently, and then lays back in bed with me. I fall asleep feeling completely relaxed and at home._

I groan loudly, loudly enough for Tobias to hear. He rushes in from where he's sitting - working at home on his computer - in the living room. "You okay?"

I glare at him. "Tobias, you've been taking care of me since I got out of the hospital three weeks ago. Chill out. I groaned because you won't let me go to work."

Tobias just chuckles. "And here I was, thinking you liked my devoted and doting care."

I glare even harder. "'Devoted' and 'doting' aren't the right words. How about...'annoying as hell' and 'way freaking overprotective?'"

Tobias sits next to me on the bed, wrapping an arm around me gently. "Another two weeks."

"Tomorrow."

"A week," he barters.

"Tomorrow," I counter.

"Three days," he nearly begs. I look at him pleadingly. "And I'm not going any lower," he warns.

"Fine," I grumble, leaning into him. "But the sling comes off today."

"If Lance says it's okay, I'm totally fine with it," Tobias agrees.

I stand up. "Then let's go see him. I'm ready." It's true. I've had next to nothing to do all day every day, so my personal appearance is better than it's ever been. Chris has been happy.

Tobias stands and stretches. "I need to shower and change, but then we can go." I look him over. He's got a bit of a beard, which I find myself actually liking, but he needs a haircut. Tobias is pretty clean, too. A shower wouldn't hurt, though. Tobias, as if he's reading my thoughts, rubs his beard thoughtfully. "And perhaps I should shave."

I shake my head. "No, I like the slight beard. Don't let it get too long, but keep it I really like it." When he looks at me, surprised, I push him a little and continue, "Go! Take your shower."

He chuckles, grabs some clothes and a towel, and disappears into the bathroom. I idly pick up our room a little - not that Tobias leaves much to be done - and wait for him to finish. When he walks out, freshly cleaned and smelling like something heavy, sweet, and distinctly male (**A/N: Divergent quote ;)**), I smile. He smiles back - the smile he saves for me - and offers me his hand.

We walk out of the apartment together, heading toward the hospital. As we're walking, a thought occurs to me. "Tobias?"

"Mmhmm?" he replies, watching all around us.

"Why haven't you said anything about Caleb? I know you're still pissed," I ask, leaning a little closer to him.

Tobias glances down at me for a split second before returning to his careful watch of our surroundings. "I wanted to let you get better. So I've been...waiting."

"Tobias..." I trail off, kissing his cheek. "You give too much. Like letting me heal instead of explaining your worries and problems. This is a two-way relationship, okay? Next time, feel free to share. Any time." I kiss him for a second. "I love you, Tobias," I whisper into his lips.

Tobias smiles. "I love your Abnegation part," he replies. "And you," he adds quickly.

"And I love yours," I counter, smiling at him.

We're at the hospital now. Tobias walks up to a nurse and asks where Lance is. The nurse sees me and him and points us to a room. Once we're inside, Tobias situates me on the examination table and sits next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. We wait quietly for about ten minutes before Lance sidles in, smiling at us. He shuts the door behind us.

"Tris! Tobias!" he exclaims quietly. "Why are you two here? Is something wrong? Or did you just miss me?"

I smile a little at him. He seems like a nice, but lonely, guy. "I wanted to get my shoulder checked out - to see if I could - when I can - take this stupid sling off," I mutter. Tobias watches Lance carefully as he takes the sling off. He gently slides shoulder of my shirt down and unwraps my shoulder. Lance moves my shoulder around a bit, asking how much things hurt and such.

"So can I take it off?" I ask hopefully once he's re-wrapped my shoulder and finished.

Lance laughs at my eagerness. "Yes. But don't do anything too strenuous, guys," he answers, winking at Tobias, who reddens.

Tobias attempts to regain his dignity. I believe he left it in Figi. "I, uh, we, er, never..." Tobias reddens even more.

Lance chuckles and I take the spotlight off of Tobias. "Hey, Lance. Are you doing anything Friday night? Zeke's having a party. I'm sure he wouldn't mind an extra person for truth-or-dare," I offer.

Lance's face lights up. "Is this one of Zeke Montenegro's famed parties?"

I glance at Tobias, who nods. "Uh, I guess."

Lance's face breaks into a grin. "My boyfriend will be so excited! He's been wanting to go to one of Zeke's parties for ages. Plus, Saturday is his birthday! Wait, I can bring him, right?"

Tobias and I chuckle. "Yeah, you can bring him. Just out of curiosity, though, what's his name?"

"Jace Addy! Well, Jonathon Christopher, but Jace. Thanks so much, guys. He'll be really happy." Lance shakes Tobias' hand and claps him on the back and hugs me.

Tobias and I walk back to our apartment in a comfortable silence. Tobias is still tensely looking around, but he doesn't speak, just watches thoughtfully. When we reach our apartment, the door is open. Someone's sitting on our couch.

Tobias pulls out a gun and loads it. I pull the switchblade from his back pocket and we walk in.

When I see who it is, I nearly drop my - well, Tobias' - knife. "Mom?" I ask incredulously. "Why are you in our apartment?" I realize what I just said, but make no attempt to cover it up. I am with Tobias. What other people think doesn't matter.

My mother turns around and smiles pleasantly. "Beatrice - sorry, Tris! - and Four! Sorry about breaking into your apartment, but I really needed to talk to you."

"Geez, Mom!" I yank the gun from Tobias' hand, stuffing it and the knife back into his back pocket. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me onto his lap in a chair across from my mother. "I thought you were a burglar!"

My mother laughs. "No such luck, honey. You and a Four can't beat anyone up today."

I think I hear Tobias mutter something about it being too late, but I let it slide. "So...Mom. What's up?" I ask awkwardly.

"Oh, you two can go first. Any news?" My mother really is Abnegation.

I glance at Tobias. He smirks and gives me a looks that says that because this is my mother, these are my questions. I press my elbow into his solar plexus silently and answer, "Oh, well, nothing much, I guess. Four and I are, ah, dating. You?"

My mother smiles at me. "Honey, if the fact that you two are sitting on the same chair and living together in a one-bed apartment didn't give it away, the look in the man's eyes would." Tobias turns a red that would put a tomato to shame and looks away. My mother adds, "And my news is that your father and I are moving into the Dauntless compound for a few months. He got a different job and I am going to be trained to teach the faction less to defend themselves. We're living a few apartments away from you two!"

I look at Tobias. He looks back. His eyes are unsure and curious, and mine are annoyed yet happy. We have a silent conversation on how to handle this, and decide to, for their sake, fake happiness. "Wow," I comment. "That's, uh, wonderful!" I meet Tobias' eyes and add softly, "My parents living right next to me for a few months as I struggle to fit into Dauntless."

Tobias chuckles and kisses my head. "How's your shoulder, love?" he asks. I've heard that question too many times in the past few weeks from him, so I glare at him in response. "Okay, okay," he concedes, holding his hands up in surrender.

My mother clears her throat, probably uncomfortable. "Um, Tris, what happened to your shoulder?"

"A girl shot me," I mutter.

"Who?"

"Some psycho out to get with me," Tobias answers, eyes filling with fury and guilt.

My other watches Tobias and I, taking everything in. "Okay. Well, you two, I'll see you at dinner. And, Tris, I can only keep your father from noticing your relationship with Four for so long. You need to tell him."

We nod and escort my mother out. Tobias shuts and locks and bolts and chains the door. "Just safety precautions," he explains when he catches my look.

Tobias leads me to the room again and we put on a movie. I curl into his side for the movie, which is this old action movie called RED, about a retired CIA agent. RED is a comedy-action crossover and both Tobias and I enjoy it.

By the time RED is over, it's time for dinner and Tobias and I have to go explain to my father that we're dating. Fun. But Tobias has to help, so it won't be as bad as it could be.

We walk down to the mess hall together, hands gripping each other nervously. Right before we step in, he kisses me.


	11. Chapter 11: Telling the 'Rents

_**I don't own Divergent or any of its plot, themes, etc.**_

**Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading. I wanted to shout out to the thirty nice reviews I got, and respond to one that's...well, you'll see. So thanks to everyone who reviewed (specifically iDivergence, who replied and gave me initiate names! Thanks a ton). **

**And to the guest who left a review on chapter seven that said "Seriously? Are u trying to blackmail us? You should be glad that anyone is reading this. Just like you said, you're not Veronica Roth and we frankly dont give a damn whether you post or not. You wanted a a review, so here's one: Learn from all those great writers out there and be more freaking patient," I appreciate your review, and thank you for sharing your opinion. However, this is a site called FANFICTION, so of course I'm not Veronica Roth. If you don't like my story, writing or ways of getting reviews, you needn't write a long review basically saying I'm not a real or 'great' writer. Every great writer starts out writing little ideas and short stories, and no great writer starts out great. Again I'd like to thank you for your honesty, but the insults aren't necessary.**

**Thanks for reading, guys! If you aren't that guest, feel free to disregard that bit, except for the 'please don't insult me' part. I'm just trying to write here. So...here it is:**

_We walk down to the mess hall together, hands gripping each other nervously. Right before we step in, he kisses me._ "I love you, Beatrice, no matter what," he whispers.

Tobias takes my hand and we walk in. I immediately see my mother and father - they're the only people dressed like that in gray, and they're sitting alone. I elbow Tobias and he nods.

"Let's get this over with and sit with them," I mutter as we get our food. Tobias nods again and we awkwardly make our way over to their table.

"Beatrice," my father greets us. There is no emotion whatsoever in his voice.

"Hi, Dad?" I squeak. "How's your new job?"

"It's just me being a temporary ambassador to Dauntless, so nothing interesting's reallyy happening," he tells me. "Who is this? I think I know."

"Um, this is my, uh, boyfriend. Four." Tobias takes my hand under the table and squeezes it.

My father takes us in. "How old is he? Twenty five?" My father looks a little pissed off.

"No!" I shout offended. He shushes me. "He's almost nineteen." Tobias nods.

My father harrumphs. "Well, he looks older then he is." Then his eyes narrow. "What faction are you originally from, Four?"

Tobias freezes. "Sir, why does that matter?"

"Because you're dating my daughter," my father snaps.

"Abnegation," Tobias mutters.

My father's eyes narrow even more. "Two years older. Male Abnegation transfer to Dauntless. Marcus Eaton's blue eyes. You're Tobias Eaton. The traitor."

Tobias just sits there and takes it, but I lean across the table towards my father. "You will not speak to him like that. Tobias is anything but a traitor. If you knew half the truth of what Marcus Eaton is, you would hate him more than I do. And I hate him to the sun and back. Do you understand?"

My father, shocked by my speaking up, nods. "Yes. But Beatrice, I think you should break up with him."

Tobias' face fills with fury again at this comment. "Why does everybody try to break us up? It's just not going to happen!" I put my hand on Tobias' arm, signaling for him to calm down and let me handle this one.

"Dad, I'm not going to break up with him, okay? I think I love him," I tell my father, even though I know I love him. Tobias knows I'm just softening the blow.

My father nods slowly. "I'll allow -"

"No," I cut him off. "You won't allow anything. I'm not Abnegation anymore, Dad, so technically, I'm not your daughter. You won't be allowing anything; you'll be acknowledging that this is our decision. Thanks for understanding."

My father looks at us with a new respect in his eyes. "Okay, Beatrice. Tobias. But, young man, if you hurt my daughter in any way, I will hunt you down and hurt you."

Tobias meets my father's eyes, his gaze level. "Yessir. I don't plan on ever hurting Tris. And, sir, please don't call me Tobias around others. Four is my name."

My father nods. "See you soon, Beatrice."

Tobias and I pick up our trays and move to our regular table, where Zeke, Shauna, Will, Mar and Lynn are currently sitting.

"Where's Chris?" I ask, elbowing Will.

"Not feeling well. She decided to stay home from work today." Will shrugs. "Been puking her guts out, and she's got a bad fever. She won't let me take her to the infirmary, but I described her symptoms and they gave me pills for her. I got her to take them."

I make a mental note to visit Chris after dinner. "Okay. I hope she feels better. No chance she's -"

Will shakes his head quickly. "No," he cuts me off. "We haven't ever, you know, done it without protection. And she's on birth control. She's just got the flu."

I nod and finish my dinner. "Tobias," I murmur after I've cleared my dishes. "I'm going to go see Chris. She's sick."

Tobias stands and clears his dishes, too. "I'm coming."

"That wasn't an invitation, T-Four! It was me telling you what I'm doing," I tell him, getting a little frustrated.

"Tris," he pleads. "I just want to keep you safe."

"Four, I don't need you following me everywhere, okay? I'll be fine. Chris' apartment is like forty feet from the mess hall." I stay firm.

He looks at me, presumably to see if I'm going to give in. "Fine," he mutters.

I walk out of the mess hall and someone's arm is thrown around my shoulders. I'm starting to worry, because I can't see their face. "Hey, Stiff," Uri says. I chuckle.

"Geez, Uri! You scared me!" I tell him, playfully elbowing him in the side.

"Where are you going, Tris?" he asks.

"To go see Chris. She's sick," I answer.

Uri nods. "Can I come? I'd like to see her, too."

I nod and we walk the remaining thirty five feet to her apartment. I fish the spare key out of the fish tank in the wall by their apartment and unlock the door.

"Hey, Chris. How are you feeling?" I ask, quietly shutting the door behind Uri and I.

She groans and I see her face. "What do you think? I feel like shit. I look like shit. I puke shit."

I laugh. "Good to know the meds are helping, Chris." But she doesn't look good. "Do you need anything?"

"Will you just hang out with me for a little while? You too, Uri. You're the life of the party," she requests.

Uri laughs and we nod. "How about we watch a movie?" he suggests. Chris' face brightens a little and we settle in for a movie - Chris insists on a chickflick, and Uri agrees (surprisingly).


	12. Chapter 12: Sleepover?

**_I don't own Divergent, yadda yadda yadda. Not Veronica Roth. No rights to the book._**

**Heylo, everyone! Yes, this is another update. I don't think I'll be updating tomorrow, so I decided to add this today. Actually, for me, on PST, right now is tomorrow. So I guess it won't be updating until, uh, the third or something like that. The thirty first/first is New Years Eve/Day (obviously), so probably no updates. Then, on the second, it's my birthday. So probably no updates until the third. Sorry. But hey, I think that three updates in two days is pretty good. Just saying. If you want to (by some miracle) reward me for all this hard work, feel free to review. That was a thinly veiled plea for reviews, just FYI. And, please, if you don't have anything nice to say, PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING! I'd prefer no review to a mean review. But constructive criticism is helpful. POLITE constructive criticism. I like PCC.**

**Here you are, people. Enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

_Uri laughs and we nod. "How about we watch a movie?" he suggests. Chris' face brightens a little and we settle in for a movie - Chris insists on a chickflick, and Uri agrees (surprisingly)._

Four bursts in about halfway through the movie. "Is Tris in here?" he asks breathlessly.

"T-Four, I'm right here," I tell him, waving an arm.

"Geez, Tris! You told me you were just checking in on her, not having a party with her and Uri! And also, you should really tell me if Uri tries to kidnap you," Tobias chastises me.

"Uri never tried to kidnap me," I answer, confused. Uri has the same look on his face.

"Someone told me he put an arm around you and you looked scared as hell and then he pulled you away," Tobias explains.

I laugh. "Yeah, Uri put his arm around me as I was coming out of the mess hall. He scared me because I didn't know he was there and so I panicked for a second. Everything's fine, Four. Do you want to watch the movie with us?"

Four glances at the screen, sees that it's a chick flick, and backs away. "Hell, no. That's a chick flick."

"Hey!" Uriah exclaims. "It's good!"

Tobias ignores him. "Tris, once this is over, call me, okay? I'll come pick you up."

"T-Four, I can walk home. I'm not a child." I cross my arms. "And I'm most certainly not frail or breakable, like you're treating me."

Tobias glares at me. "You're not safe by yourself."

Uri breaks in. "I can walk her partway. Your guys' apartment is not far from mine."

"Fine," we agree. Tobias leaves, muttering derogatory remarks about how no one appreciates him. I can deal with that later.

Once the movie is done, Uriah, as promised, walks me to the hall where Tobias' apartment is. Tobias is waiting outside our apartment, arms crossed and an angry look on his face. I sigh and bid Uri goodbye.

I pull Tobias into our apartment and kiss him. "Babe, I appreciate you."

"Then why do you complain about it every time I try to protect you?"

"Because it's constant and I don't need it! I'm not a child, Tobias, and I'm not weak!" I yell at him.

"Yes! You do need it! Last time I wasn't protecting you, you got shot!" Tobias yells right back.

"Tobias, you were there! If I get shot when you're there, I'll get shot when you're not!" I exclaim.

"Exactly! If people will shoot you when I'm there, I don't want to find out what they'd do if I wasn't." Tobias gets in my face and continues. "If I'm not with you, you could get killed."

"I could get killed either way!" I counter. "I don't need you, Tobias! I can protect myself."

"I need you!" he yells. "And no, you can't protect yourself!"

Normally it'd be romantic that he couldn't handle life without me, but I'm pissed that he refuses to let me protect myself, so it pisses me off. "You know what, Tobias? Looks like you're going to have to need me for a night. I'm going to go to Mar's. See you tomorrow." I shove some stuff onto a duffel and walk toward Uriah's apartment. Once I get there, I pound on the door until Mar opens up. She sees the look on my face and sends Uriah somewhere.

"What happened, hon?" Mar asks, settling me onto the couch with her.

"To-Four and I fought," I admit. "Worse than ever. Usually I just get mad at him and then we apologize and then...it's better. But I didn't want to be around him tonight."

Mar listens. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, Four's been kind of overprotective for the past few weeks, since I got shot, you know? Well, I got kind of fed up, and yelled at him in the mess hall, and then went to Chris' and yelled at him more there for being so overprotective when he accused Uri of kidnapping me, and then I went to our apartment. I told him I appreciated him - he'd been feeling like I didn't appreciate him - and then we yelled at each other. I told him I didn't need him protecting me, and he said I can't protect myself. I'm not weak, Mar," I tell her, crying softly.

Marlene puts a hand on my shoulder. "No, Tris, you're not. You're tough. Tough as, I don't know, concrete. Nails. Tough as nails. And Four knows that. He loves you, Tris. It nearly killed him that you got shot. After you got shot, we were all in the hospital while you were having your surgery. Four nearly went insane knowing he might have lost you. He cried a few times. Four just doesn't want to go through losing you - ever. He thinks that if he's with you every minute of every day, he can protect you. He knows you can protect yourself - I'm not sure why he said you couldn't - but he's scared of losing you, and he thinks that he can stop that from happening by being with you and protecting you all the time. It's sweet, really." Mar smiles at me and hugs me.

I hug her back. "Thanks, Mar. You're right. But do you, uh, mind if I stay here tonight? I still kind of want a break from him."

Marlene chuckles. "Of course. I can call Lynn and Shauna and we can have a girls' night. Sound fun?"

I nod. "You're the best, Mar."

While I change into my pajamas, Mar gets Lynn - by some miracle - to come over, and then bangs on the wall for Shauna to head over. Shauna and Mar live next to each other, in Zeke and Uri's apartments.

Lynn walks - or, rather, stomps - in and growls at Mar and I, "I will stay unless this turns into a makeover session."

Shauna comes in, already in her pajamas. "What's up, Mar?"

Mar calls everyone into her bedroom. She, like most girls, keeps her boyfriend's room clean, fortunately. "Okay, so we're having a girls' sleepover night. Tris had her first major fight with Four, and we're going to party."

Shauna pats me on the back and then lets out a shriek. "Girl, we are gonna party tonight like never before."

Lynn just grunts, but brightens at the idea of partying. "Okay, so what do we start with?"

Marlene smiles. "Lynn, are you seeing anyone? Answer honestly."

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Alaina."

Mar's eyes widen and she grins. "Really? That's great, Lynn!"

Lynn blushes and nods. "Okay, now back to you guys. And, FYI, I will not answer any questions, but I'll chime in on your guys' secrets and crap."

We shrug, expecting that answer. "Okay, Lynn. So, Tris. What was your and Four's first time like?" Shauna questions.

"We, uh, haven't done, er, it ever," I mutter.

Mar, Lynn, and Shauna exchange glances. "Why not?"

"Because it's kind of one of my fears," I mutter. "Four hasn't pushed me."

This time, Lynn speaks up. "Girl, you and Four haven't done it because you're too afraid to face your fear? Pathetic. You're Dauntless now, Stiff."

My face burns. "I guess."

"Well, then it's time to Dauntless up and face your fear. You don't have to go all the way. Just let Four in, a little." Lynn doesn't give sympathy. Hard truth, all the way, for Lynn.

Mar and Shauna agree with her. They chorus about setting the rules and whatnot. I nod and try to listen, but what I'm really wondering is if Tobias has been okay with waiting. I mean, he's being saying he's okay, but he lies sometimes. I'll ask him.

"Tris!" Mar says impatiently.

"What?" I ask, snapping out of Tobias-dream.

"I asked what you thought of Uri and me. As a couple." Marlene chuckles, probably guessing what I was just thinking of.

My face burns yet again. "Well, I, uh, maybe I'm not the best person to ask. But Uri seems to like you. A lot."

So Mar turns to Shauna and starts chatting with her. I find myself dozing off, thinking or Tobias again. Lynn has been asleep for nearly an hour. It's two am.

I wake to someone lifting me off the bed. I get a whiff of the person, and I immediately know it's Tobias.

"Tobias," I mumble into his shoulder.

"Yes, love?" he asks, sounding rather relieved.

"What time is it?"

"Eight am," Tobias answers. "How are you feeling?"

I know he's asking about our little spat, so I struggle to open my eyes and look at him. "Can we talk about this after I've gotten a few more hours of sleep?"

"Of course." With this, Tobias sets me down on our bed and kneels next to me. I tug at his arm and he chuckles and positions himself around me. I drift off again, this time with Tobias' familiar body around mine. I hadn't realized how much I had missed that while I was at Mar's.


	13. Chapter 13: The Makeup

**_I do not own Divergent_**

**Hey everyone. So, Happy late New Year. I know I said I wouldn't be updating until January third (tomorrow) because January second (today) is my birthday and I'm supposed to be busy, but I finished this last night and then my cousins offered to do my chores (score) today, so I'm able to do this. I was pondering just waiting for tomorrow anyway, but in the time between the last update and this one, I have gotten nine reviews, so I figured you deserved a reward. Yeah. So thanks, Happy New Year, and ENJOY! (Please review ;))**

_"Of course." With this, Tobias sets me down on our bed and kneels next to me. I tug at his arm and he chuckles and positions himself around me. I drift off again, this time with Tobias' familiar body around mine. I hadn't realized how much I had missed that while I was at Mar's._

When I wake up again, Tobias is snoring softly and he looks so peaceful and young. He looks his real age, instead of in his twenties. He shifts slightly and opens his eyes.

"Whaa?" he mumbles. Then he clears his throat. "What's up, love?"

I kiss his cheek and snuggle back into his arms, but so I'm facing him instead of having my back against his chest. "What'd you do while I was at Mar's?" I whisper, stroking his cheek, which is rough with the slight beard he's been growing.

"Uriah brought Zeke over and they yelled at me for a while for screwing things up," he answers, smiling at me. "And how was Marlene's?"

"Mar yelled at me, and then brought Lynn and Shauna over and they questioned me about us. Lynn said I should Dauntless up and face my fear of intimacy," I whisper, tucking my face into his neck.

Tobias is silent for a few seconds. "I have a couple responses to why you just said. One, we still do have to talk about last night's fight. Two, what did Mar say? And three...Tris, I love you. I am completely fine with waiting, okay? We don't need to face that fear yet."

"Tobias...it isn't a fear any more. That's the thing," I reply.

He sighs. "I know, but you're still hesitating, and I don't want our first time to have any hesitation, okay? Believe me when I say I'm fine with waiting."

I nod slowly and kiss him softly. "Mar said that you love me too much to let me go, that you nearly went insane at the hospital knowing I might have died, and that your protecting me is your way of showing how much it would hurt to lose me."

Tobias smiles. "She's right, you know."

"I know." I sigh. "Tobias, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I got so frustrated with you. I was feeling trapped - like you weren't letting me do stuff. I wanted to be more free, I guess. And I didn't really understand why you were being so overprotective. And I got really mad when you said I couldn't protect myself. You kind of hit one of my insecure spots."

Tobias kisses me sweetly. "Thank you. And I'm sorry, too. I guess."

I wait. "That's all?" He looks confused. Such a guy. "Your apology is rather short."

Tobias meets my eyes, clearly unsure of what I want. I sigh and kiss him. "Tobias, you are such a guy. Girls share feelings and have long apologies. I guess guys don't."

Tobias still looks confused, but he presses his lips to mine and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Beatrice!" I hear. "What are you and that boy doing?" I sigh yet again. It's my father.

I sit up, and Tobias does, too, though he's blushing. He keeps an arm around me. "Kissing."

"Yes, Beatrice, I understood that. No need for sarcasm," my father snaps. "What I meant was why are you doing that?"

I groan and gently bang my head against the headboard. "I don't know, Dad. Maybe because he's my boyfriend and it's perfectly normal to kiss your boyfriend." Tobias snorts slightly, but I elbow him.

My father's eyes fall on Tobias. Shoot. "Tobias. Why is my daughter in your bed with messed up hair and wearing pajamas?"

Tobias freezes. "Uh, well, she spent the night at Marlene's, and then I picked her up, and she said she was tired, so we laid back down and went back to sleep. We'd just woken up when you came in."

My father eyes us suspiciously. "Okay. But no funny business. And, Beatrice, your mother would like for you and Tobias to train her in the next initiate class."

"But Dad," I argue. "That's in like ten months!"

"Yes, and we will be staying here until she has been trained with them."

"Dad! I don't want my parents peeking in on me every ten seconds! Who's to say you won't just walk in on Tobias and I another time?" I complain, leaning my head back against Tobias' shoulder.

"You and the boy shouldn't be doing anything I couldn't walk on on," my father retorts.

"Andrew," Tobias says. "Perhaps we could make some sort of agreement. Like that you won't walk into our apartment without, oh, I don't know, knocking, and you won't be too involved with us. Tris is a mature adult now. As much as I know you hate to hear it, she doesn't need you any more."

My father glares at Tobias. "Mr. Prior. And that could work. Beatrice?"

"Tris," I correct, mimicking my father. "And yes, Tobias, I like that idea."

My father leaves with one last glare at Tobias.

I look at Tobias. He looks exhausted and older than eighteen again. "Tobias," I murmur. "When is your birthday?"

Tobias looks at me, and his eyes fill with happiness again. The happiness I yearn to see. "A couple of weeks. Why? And, just saying, yours is only a few weeks before initiation. December third."

"When exactly is it, Tobias?" I press.

"March fifteenth," he mutters. "But I don't want anything, Tris."

I look into his eyes. "Okay."

Tobias kisses me. "But thank you for caring."

"How did you find our birthdays?" I ask, stroking his cheek again.

"I work on the control room," Tobias reminds me, giving me a "duh" look.

I stick my tongue out at him and then stand up. We shower and get ready for the day. "Tobias," I call. "Let's go eat in the mess hall today!"

"But I have muffins!" he yells back.

"They can be saved until tomorrow," I tell him, taking the one he was about to eat out of his hand as I walk into the kitchen. I put them away and pull him to the mess hall, him complaining the entire way.

"Tris!" Uri calls. "Come sit! You too, Four, bro!"

Tobias and I get food and sit next to Uri and Mar. Chris and Will are currently sucking each other's faces off, and Lynn and Caleb are arguing about something. Susan is quietly eating and watching them.

"Tobias," I hiss. "Can I borrow that raspberry?"

"By 'borrow,' do you mean 'eat?'" he asks suspiciously.

"No," I retort. "I mean 'throw at Christina and Will.'"

Tobias smirks and hands me a few berries from his bowl. I toss one at Will and Chris. It hits Will's head. I toss the rest of them, and Chris finally jolts out of her stupor. She seems a lot better than yesterday.

"This is the mess hall," I remind them. "Not the bedroom."

Mar, Lynn and Caleb snort. Tobias and Uri laugh. Will and Chris blush.

"So I take it you're not feeling sick any more?" Tobias asks.

"Whatever they gave Will at the infirmary worked," she replies, shrugging.

We finish breakfast, joking and having a good time. Then Tobias informs everyone that we have to go. I glare at him for a second, but let it slide. I all Tobias to "escort" me back to our apartment, not complaining, but letting him know how I feel about it. Once we're back in our apartment he stands in front of me, a contrite look on his face.

"Tris," he begins. "I'm sorry for saying you couldn't defend yourself. You can, okay?"

I kiss his cheek. He said exactly what I needed to hear.

I kiss him. Tobias moves his hands to my waist. Mine are holding fistfuls of his hair, which has grown out enough for me to hold handfuls of. He slowly moves his hands upward, and I don't stop him. Tobias' hands rest on my shoulders, and he moves them back down to my hips. I kiss his neck a little bit and he groans when I suck on the sensitive spot below his ear.

"Well, geez, Tris!" someone exclaims. "I guess you took our advice seriously."

Tobias and I jump apart and he groans again, this time in annoyance. "Right when we're kissing," he mutters. "Always."

Shauna chuckles. "Umm, okay. Just wanted to remind you that tomorrow is Friday - Zeke's party. And it's at Uriah's apartment."

"Oh yeah," I say, remembering that we invited Lance and Jace. "We, uh, kind of invited Lance and his boyfriend."

Shauna stares at me. "Those names have no meaning whatsoever to me."

"My doctor, Lance. After I got shot, he performed surgery and whatnot. And his boyfriend, Jace Addy," I remind her.

"Right." Shauna glances at Tobias and then determinedly meets my eyes. "Can I talk to you for a second, Tris?"

I meet Tobias' eyes, and he looks as confused as I do. "Sure. I guess. Four, do you want to go start work in the living room?"

Tobias leaves our bedroom and Shauna sits on the perfectly made bed. I sit next to her.

"So...what's up?" I prompt. She looks about ready to cry.

"Well..." Shauna begins.


	14. Chapter 14: Shauna's Meltdown

**_I do not own Divergent. Any and all opinions expressed in this work are those of the author (me) and do not represent FanFiction. If anything is offensive...well, just don't take offense. Nothing is meant to be offensive. Any and all words or language in this work are not meant to be offensive, and neither are my opinions._**

**Heylo, people. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been kind of busy...and as for the above disclaimer, I got a review saying I shouldn't use 'our Savior's name in vain.' I wanted to apologize for any offensive remarks I might have in here. I'm not trying to be offensive. So yeah, sorry.**

**The updates might slow a bit from here, because tomorrow is my last day of break, and then it's back to *groans* my normal schedule of: school, skating, homework, bed. Repeat. Maybe add ten or fifteen minutes of writing in there. On weekends, it's: 6:15am: up, 7am: skating, 1pm: home, 1:15pm: lunch, 1:30pm: homework/studying, 7pm: dinner, 8pm: writing, 10pm: bed. Repeat. So basically five hours of writing per week. Sad but true: the life of a student. Anyway, sorry about my ranting, and here you go:**

_"Well..." Shauna begins._ She hiccups and a tear slips out. "It's Zeke. He...he told me he doesn't want me staying with him for a few days."

As much as I try to be a girl, I am at a loss as to why this is so bad. "Did you two break up?"

"No! He just randomly asked me to go stay somewhere else for a few days. He said something about being sorry but needing the apartment until Monday. And then he told me to pack and leave." Shauna is struggling to keep it together now.

"Um. Okay. Just, uh, why is this such a big deal? Couldn't it be for a good thing?" I ask, trying to placate her.

She frowns, considering. "Yeah. I guess. But what if he's thinking about breaking up with me? I really like Zeke. Maybe I love him. But I definitely don't want to break up with him. What do I do, Tris?"

I swallow. "Well, you can stay with Four and me - on the couch - until Monday, I guess. And I'll get Four to talk to Zeke and see what's going on, okay? For now, why don't you just take a nap? I'll wake you up when or if anything happens," I offer, edging off my bed.

Shauna nods and sucks air in, trying to calm down. I hug her and hand her a box of tissues before scurrying out as quickly as possible, shutting the door behind me.

Tobias chuckles at the look on my face. "What's up, Tris?"

"Zeke's being an idiot," I reply. "Can you go find out why he kicked Shauna out for the weekend?"

From his seat on the couch, Tobias chuckles again. "He's being an idiot? I thought he already was one full-time. And, yeah, I can talk to him, but not until my lunch break, which is in about two hours."

I smile back and come sit on his lap. "Thanks, Tobias." Then I sigh. "You know, I'm really bad at being a girl. I had - and still have - no idea why this is such a big deal. They didn't break up, and there's - at least, so far - no reason to believe Zeke is doing something bad, other than not giving her a reason for kicking her out for a few days. It's probably something he wants to do with the apartment. To fix it up or something."

Tobias is silent for a minute, thinking. His arms wrap around my waist and he leans his chin on my shoulder, setting his laptop down. "Well, how would you feel if I kicked you out for the weekend?"

I consider this. "The main feeling would probably be confusion. And a little bit of worry, like you were going to break up with me. But...knowing you, you'd probably just come straight out and break up with me. Calmly. Honestly. I'd want that, if you ever broke up with me," I reply.

Tobias kisses behind my ear. "I'm never going to break up with you, Tris. I think I want to marry you." At my expression, he continues, chuckling, "Not yet, Tris. I'm pretty certain neither of us are ready for that kind of commitment. But...someday."

I nod slowly. "Okay. And...I think I'd say yes," I mimic him. Then I turn around on his lap so I'm straddling him. A small groan escapes his lips as I move around a bit, and I laugh lightly. Tobias glares at me.

"God, Tris!" he exclaims, face red. I just laugh harder and lay my head on his chest. Tobias sighs and puts his arms around me, rubbing my back lightly.

Suddenly I lift my head and kiss him. He kisses me back, surprised. I run my hands through his hair and he puts his on my hips.

"Geez, Four," a male voice mutters. "You can't keep your hands off her, can you?"

We break apart. "Zeke," Tobias grumbles. "What are you doing here? How did you get into my apartment? Do I need my lock or door replaced?"

Zeke chuckles, but his face still has a hint of darkness on it. "Man, you gave me a key. When you first got the place. And...is Shauna here?"

I groan. "Yeah, Zeke. She's asleep in our bed. What did you do?"

"Well, I'm assuming you know I kind of asked her to find a place to stay for the weekend. And I didn't exactly present it in the nicest way -" Tobias scoffs and I snort - "and she ran away crying. But I just wanted to do something nice for her, so I'm remodeling the place. My place. I even got Eric to let me have the apartment one over, as well, so I'm knocking out the walls and painting and getting new furniture and everything. I didn't want her to be there for two reasons: one, the dust and fumes would be bad for her and the - and two, I wanted to surprise her. Can one of you...when she wakes up, could you tell her I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt her and not to worry?" Zeke looks sad and worried.

"Yeah," I speak up. "Yeah, I will. And Zeke...is Shauna pregnant?"

The look on his face is so funny that I wish I had a camera. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Because you said 'her and the -'" Tobias replies for me. I can tell, though he's hidden it well, that he's amused at Zeke's face, too.

Zeke laughs. "Yeah, there's a kid, but it isn't ours. Shauna's parents adopted a little boy, Carson, and they want us - well, need us - to watch him for a few days. They're going to this hotel thing in Amity for some sort of celebration for some of their friends." He shakes his head. "Doesn't sound too Dauntless to me, but...anyway, when I said 'the' I was going to say 'kid.' Carson. The kid. He's seven. And, before you ask, I wasn't hiding it from you, we were just going to tell everyone at truth or dare." And Zeke leaves.

I kiss Tobias one more time and clamber off his lap. "I'm going to go check on Shauna, and then take a shower, okay?"

Tobias nods and picks his laptop up again. I walk silently into our bedroom. Shauna is sound asleep on our bed, so I grab some clothes and head into the bathroom. My shower is quick, and then I grab my sketchbook to pass the time until she wakes up, or Tobias gets off for lunch. I quickly look through my other, older, drawings. I haven't really been drawing much recently. My drawings depict my true feelings.

There's one of Tobias, when he was climbing the Ferris wheel with me. The fear is present in his eyes, but love and determination shine through it. And he has a small smile on his face. It shows his love for me, and mine for him.

There's one of Christina, leaning forward, excited. Her eyes are lit up, and her smile is contagious. She looks like she's in the middle of telling a joke. She looks happy, and it shows our friendship.

There's one of Caleb. Caleb the Abnegation brother I used to know, who was always looking out for me. But his Erudite is there, too. It represents my slow acceptance of him.

Of course, there's one of my parents. They look...selfless. They're obviously in love, but they're reaching their hands out to help someone. It's everything I loved about Abnegation.

There's one of all of us, playing truth or dare. All of my friends. And Peter, Eric, Max and Lauren. I think it's while Peter was doing something stupid, because everyone looks carefree and happy and amused, except Peter. Even Eric is cracking a smile. It shows both our friendship and Dauntlessness as well as the light in everyone.

The last one is, of course, of Tobias and I. It's of our first kiss, in the Chasm. It shows the passionate side of Tobias and I as well as the lovingness. I love this one, and I quietly tear it out.

But Tobias hears. His head pops up, and he sees the paper in my hands. "What's that?"

I walk over the the couch and sit next to him. I hand him the picture and stare at my feet as he looks at it. Tobias stares at it for a little while, and then, suddenly, his hand is on my chin, pulling my face to his. He kisses me with more love than I thought imaginable.

"Tris, I...it's amazing," he whispers, his eyes happier than ever in a rare show of true emotion. I put my hand on his face and smile.

"I..." I trail off. "I love you, Tobias Zachariah Eaton. And...this picture really shows us."

Tobias looks at me as if he's seeing me for the first time. "I love you, too, Beatrice Grace Prior. More than you know."

PAGE BREAK! (Sorry can't do a real one on an iPad)

For the next five hours - we skip lunch - Tobias and I sit next to each other on the couch, me curled into him, drawing, and him typing away on his computer. I draw Tobias' face after he saw the picture - the complete happiness. And that is exactly how we are feeling right now.

Sometimes I wonder how Tobias and I almost never fight. We...we never really even argue, and even then, it usually ends up light-hearted, with us insulting each other lamely. There's almost never trouble in our paradise (A/N: I took that from Nerdigirl's review. Thanks, Nerdigirl! I liked your wording...hope you don't mind that I borrowed it).

Just then, Shauna wakes up and walks out, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

I peek at Tobias' computer screen. "Three oh nine. How are you feeling?"

She takes a deep breath. "Definitely more...calm. Did you talk to Zeke, Four?"

I jump in instead of Tobias, who is already transforming from the happy and carefree Tobias I saw just a few minutes ago to the person he shows everyone but me. "Zeke came and talked to us. He said he was really sorry but that he's working on something - a surprise for you. He said he didn't want you and Carson there while he was working on it. Speaking of which, when does Carson get home from Lower Levels?"

"You know about Carson?" Shauna asks, surprised. At my nod, she continues, "Umm, okay. And at three thirty. He should be back here by three forty five."

Tobias takes the short silence as an opportunity to add his two cents. "Don't be too pissed at Zeke, okay? He's trying to do something nice. Just...he was trying to do the right thing. I know he did it in the wrong way but he had the right idea."

Shauna nods slowly. "I'm going to...I'm going to go pick up Car, and then find Mar. I'll stay with her over the weekend."

"No!" I insert quickly. "Stay with T-Four and I. Or Will and Chris. Not with Mar."

She gives me a strange look. "Why?"

"Because you'll be too near Zeke's place," Tobias answers.

"How does he do that?" Shauna asks. "Say what you're going to say, I mean."

I glance at my boyfriend, who's smiling smugly. His eyes betray him, though: he's a little embarrassed. "He knows me too well. And we think in the same way."

"Can you do it for him?"

"Yes," I answer before Tobias can get a word in. He shoots me a half serious glare. To anyone else, it would look like he's angry, but I can see he's actually amused.

Shauna watches us for a few seconds, and then sinks to the ground, frowning. "How do you guys do it? You never fight, really."

Tobias and I look into each other's eyes for a few more seconds. "We do fight." Tobias pulls me closer to him. "But we've learned to understand what's important and what's not, mostly. So we let the little things go, and when we do fight, we just...can't be serious, for some reason."

I lean closer to Tobias. "To anyone besides me, that would have made no sense."

Tobias chuckles. "You're probably right," he concedes, matching my low tone.

Shauna looks confused. "What?"

"Four meant that we do fight, but we try to prioritize - not make mountains out of molehills. And when we do fight, it's more of a debate, after which we joke," I translate. Beside me, Tobias nods.

Shauna's mouth forms an "o," and she frowns. "So letting the little stuff go works?"

We nod.

Shauna doesn't respond, but she stands and looks at Tobias' screen (probably for the time) before walking out, a thoughtful look on her face.

I pull Tobias' laptop away from him and look into his eyes. "Tobias," I start quietly. "How do you do it?"

He knows what I'm talking about. "I hide my emotions easily because of my father. " Tobias takes a breath. "When I cried out or even winced, the beating became worse. So I learned to hide it. Them."

I put my hand on his back and rub it. His face relaxes a little, and I kiss the line of his jaw. Tobias kisses my cheek and grabs his laptop again. I pick up my sketchbook and begin to draw.

Suddenly, the door bursts open. "Hands in the air!" someone shouts. "Four get your freaking hands in the air! Move away from the girl!"

**Hope you enjoyed it...and sorry about the cliffhanger. Thanks for all the reviews, people, but more would make me even happier...*smiles evilly***


	15. Chapter 15: Merlin

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hello, world. This chapter is to make up for not updating for so long before the last update earlier. Enjoy!**

_I put my hand on his back and rub it. His face relaxes a little, and I kiss the line of his jaw. Tobias kisses my cheek and grabs his laptop again. I pick up my sketchbook and begin to draw._

_Suddenly, the door bursts open. "Hands in the air!" someone shouts. "Four, get your freaking hands in the air! Move away from the girl!"_

Tobias swallows. He puts his hands up, slowly, and stands. I do the same, and face our attacker. I don't recognize him, but evidently Tobias does, because his breath catches just a little.

"Merlin?" he whispers. "No."

"Yeah, it's Merlin," the big, buff, blue-eyed and dark-haired man pointing a gun at us scoffs, snorting. "Thought you could rid of me so easily, little brother?"

Tobias' breathing gets more irregular. "What are you going to do, Merlin?"

Merlin smirks. "Whatever I want, little brother."

"Please, Merlin," Tobias pleads. "Please don't hurt her."

I look at Tobias, and see the fear of this man in his eyes. I know, in this instant, that Tobias was beaten by this man as well as by their father.

"No," I croak. I clear my throat, and both men look at me. "No," I say, louder. "Don't touch Tobias." I stand in front of him, even though I know I can't do much. I'd rather die than let Tobias be hurt for me.

"Tris - no -" Tobias tries, voice breaking.

Merlin looks at me speculatively. "Spunky. Brave. Dauntless." He looks at Tobias. "I like her, Tobias. Where'd you find her?"

Tobias is too scared to answer. I step closer to this Merlin man and slap him. "That's for treating me like I'm not here." Then I sock him in the jaw, hard. "And that's for hurting my boyfriend."

Merlin and Tobias stare at me, wide-eyed. "You hit me," Merlin realizes. I look at his clothes. They're Candor.

"Well, I can see why you aren't Erudite," I retort, trying to find ways to keep his attention off Tobias.

Merlin just chuckles. "I like you, little girl. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"My brother is nearly nineteen. How did you get him?" Merlin stares at me, probably trying to find good things about me.

"I don't know," I answer honestly, knowing that's what he will want. "I don't understand it any more than anyone else. But I know that I love him, and he loves me."

Merlin's eyes rake over my face. "You're being honest," he says.

"No duh," I respond.

Behind me, Tobias is breathing heavily. I can tell he's scared. But I know what I'm doing. At least, I think I do.

Merlin chuckles again. "I really like you, girl. What's your name again?"

"Six," I answer firmly. "And Tobias is Four."

Merlin extends his hand and clicks the safety on the gun on. He slips it into my pocket. "Merlin Eaton. And your real name is..."

"Tris Prior." I shake his hand and push Tobias onto the couch. I sit, and Merlin sits across from us on the chair. "Tobias never mentioned you...before today."

Merlin laughs again. "I'm not surprised. And Prior...you're Andrew Prior's daughter, aren't you? You used to be a Stiff."

I nod, used to Candor smart-mouths by now. "Yes. And you're Marcus' son. One of the people who beat Tobias."

"Well, I heard your father beat you," Merlin retorts. "Read it in an Erudite report."

"Well, that report was false, " I growl. "Your abuse of my boyfriend, however, was not. And I'm willing to bet money you're the one that made him afraid of turning into a Marcus, aren't you? You used to get beat, like Tobias, and then when Marcus stopped beating you, you turned on your little brother. Innocent. That's low, even for a monster," I spit.

Merlin frowns. "How did you know so much?"

"Well, I've been through Tobias' fear landscape. I can see his fear of you, and I can put two and two together. I'm not an idiot. And I can't imagine the type of human that would put his brother through the same terror they went through." I glare at Merlin as hatefully as I can, but Tobias touches my arm. I look at him, instantly worried.

"Stop, Tris," he whispers. "Don't. Let's just get him out of here, okay?" Tobias gently squeezes my hand and I stare into his eyes.

"No," I whisper. "I have to do this, Tobias. He's Candor. He can deal with honesty."

Merlin watches our whispered conversation carefully. "She won't do whatever you're asking, little brother."

I turn back to Merlin. "Are you as much of a monster as Marcus?" I take a breath and kiss Tobias' cheek. "Did you ever feel remorse for beating the shit our of your innocent little brother?"

Merlin winces. "Yes, I was a monster," he breathes. The words are so light I can hardly hear them. "But I felt bad."

"Why did you come here, Merlin?" Tobias asks quietly.

Merlin takes a deep breath, and lays his head in his hands. "I don't know. I didn't know. At first, I wanted to apologize, and then I wanted to hurt you, and then I wanted to apologize again, and now...I'm not sure. I'm sorry, Toby," he mutters. "I...I don't know why I did it. It gave me a power I'd never felt as a kid, I guess, but I don't know why I ever hurt you that way. But now...I have this impulse to pick your girlfriend up by the neck and throttle her."

I swallow and unconsciously move my hands towards my neck.

Tobias looks at his brother. "Have you considered therapy, Mer?"

"Are you forgiving me, Toby?" Merlin asks hopefully.

I look at Tobias, who is frowning at Merlin, unable to answer. So I answer for him, "No. He isn't. He's...giving you a chance, though."

Merlin doesn't look surprised, but there's still a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I'll go to therapy, Toby. And I promise not to throttle your girlfriend," he adds.

Tobias meets his brother's eyes. "Okay, Mer. Once you're...better, we'd - we'd like it if you, maybe, came and visited us."

Merlin turns back to me. "I like you, Tris. You're good for my brother. Don't hurt him like I did, or in any way," he warns me, standing and leaving. I close the door behind him and sigh. The lock's broken. I'll ask Zeke, who works as an electrician, repairman, plumber, locksmith and construction worker all at the same time, to fix it soon.

I turn to Tobias, who's sitting still on the couch, clutching his shirt. I touch his cheek, gently, and then pull him to his feet and lead him to our bedroom.

"Tobias," I whisper. "Talk to me. Cry. You need to let everything out."

Tobias closes his eyes and cries out, as of remembering the feel of the belt itself. "It started when I was about five. Just my father. Merlin was ten. My father would force us to pull our shirts off and then he'd whip us into oblivion. I learned quickly not to whimper or groan or say anything or wince. Each mistake meant ten more lashes. Sometimes, he'd use his fists, too. A few times, he put keys between his fingers and punched our sides with them. After each beating, he'd lock Merlin and I in the upstairs closet for a few hours. When Merlin turned fifteen, my father stopped beating him. He told Merlin that he had to join in. Merlin didn't, for a month or so. Then, one day, my father handed him the belt and told him to hit me with it. Merlin stared at me and the belt for the longest time. Then, with this awful pain in his eyes, he hit me. That one lash he gave me hurt worse than any of my father's previous lashes, because he was becoming our father. Each beating after that until Merlin turned sixteen, he would participate. He always had this guilty pain in his eyes, but he always did it." There are tears streaming down Tobias' face now, and mine is wet as well. I pull Tobias' shirt off and examine his back. I run my fingers gently along some of his scars. He shivers beneath my hand. I rub his back, gently, and kiss him.

"Thank you," Tobias whispers.

"Well, you aren't a kicked puppy," I respond, and a corner of his mouth twitches. I kiss the corner, and hold his face in my hands. "Tobias, what happened to you was terrible, and you didn't deserve it, but you came out of it strong. And here you are today, the most wonderful person I can imagine."

Tobias pins me on our bed and kisses me. His kiss is passionate, and I pour myself into it. Tobias gently tugs my shirt off, and runs his fingers up and down my sides, making me shiver with pleasure. I trace patterns on his lower back, near his belt, and he shivers. I rub his chest, and he touches my stomach, gently pressing. I groan slightly and his hands move slightly farther upward.

Then, out of the blue, Tobias pulls away. "I love you, Beatrice Prior. I know I've already said this today, but it's true. You are my...you are my everything."

I glare at him slightly but retrieve our shirts, and just in time, because Shauna knocks on the door. "Hey, guys. You good? Because the lock's kind of busted on the door..."

We walk out, and Shauna and a little boy with a backpack await us. I squat down in front of the little boy and extend my hand.


	16. Chapter 16: Tobias Shares

**_I don't own Divergent._**

_We walk out, and Shauna and a little boy with a backpack await us. I squat down in front of the little boy and extend my hand._

"Hi. I'm Tris. What's your name?" I introduce myself. Tobias squats beside me, an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm Carson," the little boy responds cautiously. He has light brown hair and big blue eyes. He gingerly takes my hand and shakes it but I pull him in for a hug.

Once I release him, Tobias also extends his hand. "I'm Four, bud. Zeke, Shauna, Mar and Uriah are our friends." Carson nods at him, but he smiles at me happily.

"Am I staying with you guys?" he asks, looking around. "Your guys' apartment is bigger than my gramma's apartment. When I lived in it. But it's like the same size as Adina and Jakob's. It's bigger than Zeke's, too." Carson turns, and I see some white marks protruding from his shirt.

I glance over at Tobias, to gage his reaction. I know he saw what I saw, I just don't know how he's going to react to it. He's frozen, but I know he'll explode soon. I glance at Shauna and gesture frantically for her to take Carson somewhere.

"Hey, Carson," I say, struck with an idea. "You have homework, right? Well, my brother, Caleb, he's an Erudite. I bet he can help you. Maybe Shauna can take you to see him."

Carson nods, and Shauna escorts him towards Caleb's. I turn to Tobias.

"He was beaten, Tris." Tobias sounds like he has no doubt.

"We have no proof, Tobias," I remind him.

"He was whipped."

I pull Tobias' head in my direction, so he's looking at me. Then, suddenly, I decide to sing to him, a little.

_"Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins..."_ I sing softly, but I know Tobias hears me and understands the meaning.

"Tris, someone broke that little boy," he whispers.

"I know," I reply. "But we know the Montenegros won't break him, and so now all we can do is help him to heal, to help put him back together."

Tobias takes some comfort in this, and smiles at me. "You know, you're a good singer." Then he smiles even wider. "I have a song for you, too. It...you'll see.

_"I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide..."_ Tobias, once he finishes the last note, gently presses his lips to mine.

"You're good, too, Tobias," I tell him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

All too soon, Carson and Shauna are back. Tobias and I rejoin them and I glance at the time. "It's nearly dinner time! What's your favorite food, Carson?"

"Pizza," he answers, grinning. "But Adina says I have to eat vegetables, too."

Tobias speaks up. "Really? I like pizza, too. And Tris makes me eat vegetables. And I have those white marks."

I mentally smack Tobias for mentioning them. What if he scared Carson?

But his question didn't. Carson just looks at him sadly. "Your daddy?" he guesses.

Tobias nods and pulls off his shirt, showing Carson the lash marks.

"You have a tattoo to cover them," Carson notes. "That's a good idea. Maybe when I get older, I'll get a tattoo to cover mine." Then he frowns. "How come they're so...thick? And why are there so many?"

Tobias pulls his shirt back on. "How long did your gramma beat you for, Carson?"

"A year," he mutters. I feel kind of like I'm intruding on a private moment, and I can tell Shauna does, too. But we don't move.

"Well, my daddy hurt me for a long time. That's the answer to both questions," Tobias answers, for once being nice. Being...fatherly. "Hey, Carson. Can you do me a huge favor?"

Carson nods.

"Don't tell anyone about my daddy, okay?" Tobias asks.

Carson nods again.

"Good," Tobias says, smiling at him. "Do you like video games?" And he leads Carson off.

I stand close to Shauna. "Please don't tell anyone about Four's father."

She nods. "I...I won't." Then she shakes her head. "I never guessed."

"Well, I found out from his fear landscape, not him telling me or me guessing, so I guess that makes sense." I sit on the couch and massage my temples. "Just today, he shared the full extent of it with me. And only because someone else who used to beat him dropped in for a visit. T-Four is kind of a wreck right now. A huge wreck, actually."

Shauna sits next to me. "Sounds like he's kind of damaged."

I nod slowly, and then shake my head. "Yes and no. Four is...wonderful. But sometimes, in his sleep, he talks. He says things that scare me. Make me wonder exactly what M-his father did to him. Past the physical abuse. I wish I knew how to ask him about them."

Shauna bites her lip. "Maybe you should let him tell you when he wants to."

"I thought about that, but Four and I don't really keep very many secrets from each other," I reply. "And to not acknowledge what I know would be lying."

Shauna doesn't get a chance to reply, because Tobias walks back in at that moment, Carson behind him. I know he heard something, because he rubs his beard, which, according to Chris, is a sign he's hiding something. I check his watch.

"It's dinner time, Shauna," I mutter. She takes Carson down and I face Tobias. "What did you hear?"

Tobias doesn't meet my eyes. "Pretty much everything. I talk in my sleep?"

"Sometimes, Tobias. And some of what you say is kind of disturbing."

Tobias continues to hide his eyes from mine. "I'm sorry, Tris. I'm just not really ready to talk about it."

I take his head in my hands and force him to look at me. "Tobias, why won't you look at me?"

He mumbles something about "ashamed."

"Okay, stop there. There's nothing you need to be embarrassed of. Or ashamed. None of this was ever your fault. And there's nothing that could make me love you less, especially not this. If anything, this makes me appreciate you even more," I correct him, gripping his chin.

Tobias lowers his lips to mine and kisses me softly. I hug him while we're kissing, and he smiles and lets go.

"Hey," I say. "Tonight, can we do something?" I take his hand. "Just you and me?"

"What?" he asks suspiciously.

"I have something in mind," I tell him mysteriously. "But for now, let's head to dinner. No need to make our friends more suspicious than they already are."

He chuckles. "Okay." And so we go to dinner and eat with our friends, our family. Caleb and my parents sit together.

**Hope you enjoyed! Whoever tells me which songs those were first gets a shoutout...**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I own none of Divergent's rights. Veronica Roth does._**

**Hello, world! Sorry I haven't been updating. This chapter has actually been ready for two days, but FanFiction kept telling me it was having a "network error.1," so I couldn't access my baby (this story) to post a new chapter. **

**Shoutout to the winner of my little contest: congrats, ****ReaderBecomingTheWriter! You got both songs right. The songs were (in this order) 21 Guns by Green Day and Demons by Imagine Dragons. iDivergence was a close second at about three hours later with both songs right. Congrats!**

**ReaderBecomingTheWriter recommends that everyone read Divergent FanFic by favorite5. I read it, and it's really good. So read up!**

**I just wanted to clarify on my little song contests. Whoever correctly replies first gets a shoutout from me (duh) as well as me recommending a FanFic of their choice to the world. Or whoever reads my story.**

**Here you go, people. I apologize for the long A/N.**

_He chuckles. "Okay." And so we go to dinner and eat with our friends, our family. Caleb and my parents sit together._

After dinner, Tobias and I bid our friends farewell and I drag him to where we're going. "I'll be right back," I promise. Tobias, knowing what we're doing, sits against the wall. I ready the serum and connect them with the computer program.

When I come back to the fear landscape room, Tobias is ready for the needle. I quickly inject him and he me, and then I sit and he grasps my hand as we wait for the program to start.

The first fear is the one of Tobias dying. He dies in my arms and I allow a single tear to drop on his fake dead body. Then I force myself to move onto the next fear, which is the glass box. Tobias guides me through it from the outside and I leap into his arms. He catches me, but all too soon the next fear begins. They're trying to kidnap me and Tobias. And Tobias is knocked out. I shut us in the closet and find the way out again. Then, Tobias and I are in the ocean.

"Come on, Tris," he yells, encouraging. "You got this! Swim towards me, okay?" And I do what he suggests.

The next fear is of my family. Having to shoot them. I let Jeanine shoot me, and Tobias hugs me.

Soon we're ripped apart again and it's the Al-fire thing. Where he ties us up and yells at me. For some reason, this fear hardly bothers me any more. I get through it easier and wait for the next fear, but it doesn't come. I stand in the fear landscape room.

Tobias is standing across from me, hands on my shoulders. He offers no comfort but his presence as I calm myself. It doesn't take long. Once I'm done, I hug Tobias tightly, wincing only slightly as I jerk my shoulder in the wrong direction a bit. Tobias kisses my cheek and rubs my back. I hold him tightly for a few minutes, and he says nothing. I pull away slowly and sit, patting the floor next to me. He sits and I lean into him.

"Tobias?" I ask softly.

"Yeah?"

" Are you...how are you doing?" I ask, knowing the answer.

He sighs. "I'm trying. I'm trying to not freak out."

"It's just me here, Tobias," I remind him. I scoot and turn so I'm facing him "You can freak out."

Instead, a tear slips down his cheek. I gently wipe it away, shocked. Tobias is crying. It gets harder after that first tear, too. His body begins shaking and I pull him closer to me. Tobias cries into the crook of my shoulder for a little while, me rubbing his back the entire time.

After about fifteen minutes, he sits up and wipes the remainder of his tears away. "I'm sorry, Tris."

"No, Toby, it's okay. Everyone cries," I reassure him, still rubbing his back.

"Your Abnegation is showing," he half-jokes, smiling at me.

I don't completely understand the pain Tobias is feeling right not. I know it has to do with Merlin and Marcus, but I don't know exactly what is causing it - apart from the abuse.

"Yes," I reply simply, kissing his cheek. He stands and, wiping the last of his emotions off of his face, leads me back toward our apartment.

"You know," he comments as we're opening the door. "We can call you Six now. Finally."

I punch him light-heartedly and we step inside. Shauna and Carson are playing a video game, but Shauna looks confused. Tobias takes the controller from her and begins playing. It's an old one - Call of something? - but both Tobias and Carson are enjoying it. Shauna drags me into Tobias' room. She shuts the door behind us and pulls my arm roughly.

"Why was Four crying?" she demands.

I stare at her. "How can you tell?"

"There are tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes are bloodshot," she replies nonchalantly.

"What happened today," is all I say.

"What happened today?" she mimics, though she's serious.

"It's not my place," I mumble. "Ask Four."

She groans. "He never shares anything!" she answers, voice raised slightly.

"Not true!" Tobias yells back.

"Stop eavesdropping!" we shout together.

"Not gonna happen!"

I step outside for a second and, while Carson's distracted by the game, I flip Tobias off. He's facing me.

He chuckles and sticks his tongue out, but there's a glimmer of gratefulness in his eyes. I nod ever so slightly and close the door again, turning on our sound machine. We haven't been using it because the neighbors haven't been as rambunctious lately.

Shauna smiles idly at my action, and then turns back to our conversation. "I won't push you to tell me, Tris, but I'm telling you now: you're going to want someone other than Four to confide in later. Just remember that I'm here, okay?"

I nodded. "I...thanks, Shauna. You're the older sister I never had."

"Always." She stands. "I need to put Carson to bed."

"I can just drag Four in here," I tell her. "We usually talk or read in bed anyway."

She smirks. "Try to keep the moans of pleasure down, will you?"

I blush furiously. "We wouldn't - you know," I mumble. I stop myself and get Tobias while Shauna gets Carson ready for bed.

I shut the door and leave the sound machine on. Tobias has already pulled his shirt off and put pajama bottoms on. I realize I left my pajamas out there and I mentally curse.

I pick up Tobias' shirt and slip it on like a nightgown. It goes down a few inches past my butt, but it doesn't cover as much as I'd like it to.

Tobias sees me from our bed and his eyes widen. "What - wow."

I slips under the covers next to him. "My pajamas are out there and Shauna's putting Carson to bed. Your shirt's pretty much a nightgown, anyway."

He chuckles. "Yeah, on you it is. And you also look really...really se-good. Good."

It's my turn to chuckle. "Tobias, you know you can say the word 'sexy,' right?" He just kisses my cheek. "Tobias, about today..."

"I'm sorry, Tris," he mutters, apparently thinking I was mad.

"What? You have nothing to apologize for. I was going to apologize for setting you off," I answer.

"Oh. Oops. Tris, thank you so much for bringing me into your landscape." Tobias gently presses his lips to mine.

"I brought you into it like a month ago," I point out.

"Yeah, but you had no choice. This time, it was voluntary," Tobias counters.

I smile, not having another comeback, and kiss his cheek. "Tobias, I'm a little..."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asks, eyes flaring in a show of emotion.

I chuckle. "No. I'm just worried about you, love."

Tobias looks relieved. "Good. And you can't say 'love'; that's my name for you. As for the 'worried' part...I just need time, Tris. Merlin was a trigger."

I sit up and put a hand on his chest. "Yeah, he was a trigger. But you need to let things go, Tobias. And I don't mean forgiving anyone, I mean letting some of your...I mean releasing some of your pent-up emotions."

He takes a deep breath, and his chest rises and falls underneath my hand. "Tris, I'm releasing my feelings to you, as fast as I can. I'm trying to do this, but I need you to let me do it my way."

I nod slowly and lean in the kiss him. "I love you, Tobias. And...just saying, I think I'd like to marry you, too. In about four or six years."

This surprises him, and it takes him a second to see my pun. "Well, what about two years? Six minus four is two." Tobias smirks, thinking of his ingenious.

"Yeah, well six is nothing without four. And how about ten? Six is everything with four," I reply, using his thinking.

"Fine. Four," he grumbles. "And I love you, too."

We kiss and I doze off as Tobias reads some book named the Outsiders **(A/N: Love that book!).**

**Thanks for reading, people!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Prank

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Okay, guys. Here's another song contest. I think this one will be a little more difficult. First person to reply accurately gets a shoutout and a FanFic recommendation.**

**Enjoy!**

_We kiss and I doze off as Tobias reads some book named the Outsiders __**(A/N: Love that book!).**_

I wake up to Tobias gently shaking me.

"What's up, Tris?" he asks, giving me a weird look.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You're smiling really big."

"Today's my last day of confinement and Zeke's truth or dare party is tonight!" I exclaim. "Duh."

He snorts. "Yeah, 'duh.'"

I smack his arm. "Don't you mock me, Tobias Eaton!"

He chuckles, and then there's a knock at the door. Not our door - the front door. My eyes meet Tobias' and he shrugs. I grab a shirt that's mine and a pair of basketball short and change before throwing my hair into a ponytail.

Then there's a knock at my door. "Tris? Your parents are here," Shauna says, voice floating through the door.

I grab Tobias' hand and we walk into the living room. Shauna's awkwardly sitting on the couch with Carson on her lap. My father is watching her condescendingly, like he thinks she had him when she was eleven.

"He's not hers, Dad," I clarify. "Carson is Zeke's little brother. Shauna is Zeke's girlfriend." My dad still looks condescending. "God, Dad, it's not like having a boyfriend or girlfriend is wrong. You and Mom dated in Abnegation. This is Dauntless."

My father shoots me a glare before extending his hand toward Tobias. "Hello, Tobias." I mentally facepalm, and then shoot Shauna a glance and my father a glare. My father looks back smugly.

"Why are you here, Dad?" I ask, my voice low. Tobias takes my hand and rubs soothing circles over my knuckles, just like my mother does to my father. My mother notices and smiles at us idly.

"I'm allowed to come see my daughter!" my father replies indignantly.

"Dad!" I take a deep breath before I shout at him. "Dad, by my faction's rules, you aren't my father any more. I love you, Dad, but I'm a big girl. You need to let me live my life." Tobias leans over and whispers in my ear. I nod and he hands me his phone, which has the song on it. "Mom, Dad, Four suggested that I sing a song that we think accurately describes this. One second.

_"I'm sorry, Mother  
I know I let you down  
I'm sorry, Father  
I didn't stick around  
Please just listen cause I don't ask for much  
I am my own man  
I make my own luck  
Please just listen cause I don't ask for much  
Just like my old man, I make my own luck_

_And some birds are meant to be caged  
And some just won't see the light of day_

_Please forgive me  
I can't remember  
Please forgive me  
No one is coming  
Please forgive me  
I can't believe it  
No..._

_Gonna pick myself up, so I don't let this ever grow  
Even if I mess up, I won't let this ever go  
It's hard to stay  
It's hard to stay  
Cause some birds aren't meant to be caged_

_Please just listen cause I don't ask for much  
I am my own man  
I make my own luck  
Please just listen cause I don't ask for much  
I am my own man  
I make my own luck..."_ I sing as the song plays on Tobias' phone. Tobias kisses my head when I finish. Shauna just stares at me, as do my mother and father.

My mother is the first to speak. "That was beautiful, Be-Tris. And I understand. You and Tobias need your space, and you are right. You're an independent young woman. We'll leave you alone."

"I still want to see you," I hurry to amend. "I just need it to be a mutual agreement."

My father is still staring, so my mother answers. "Okay, Tris. Thank you. We love you, honey, no matter what."

I hug her tightly, and kiss my father's cheek. He numbly pats my back, and then stands.

"Thank you for stopping by, Andrew and Natalie," Tobias mutters as he walk them to the door. This time, my father allows Tobias to call him by his name.

I walk over to where Shauna and Carson are sitting.

"You're a good singer," Carson informs me.

I smile. "Thank you. Hey, guys, do you know Four's name?"

Carson furrows his brow. "Four."

Shauna nods in the slightest.

"You're right, Carson," I reply. "It's _Four_. Only Four."

Tobias walks over. "You hungry, love? I have muffins."

I take the one he's about to bite into and he grumbles in protest. I smirk. I quickly eat it and hand him the wrapper.

"I'm going to go shower, guys!" I announce. "So stay out of the bathroom." I shoot a glance to Tobias. "I'm talking to you, 'hunk of man.'"

Tobias chuckles and I grab my stuff and shower. As I'm stepping out, the door opens. I grab a towel and hastily wrap it around myself. Tobias pops his head in, and I smack it. Tobias shouts his protests.

"I told you to stay out," I remind him loftily, patting his cheek. I wait. "Why are you still here?" I ask after a few seconds.

Tobias grumbles a little more and then answers, "Because Chris told me to tell you that she wants you to come to her apartment once you're ready."

"And you couldn't yell that through the door because..." I point out.

"Because he wanted to see if he could catch you naked!" Shauna yells.

Tobias reddens and slips out. I lock the door and finish getting ready, putting my hair in a simple French braid. Plain, elegant, _and_ it keeps my hair out of my face!

I apply minimal makeup - eyeliner, lip gloss, and blush - and slip my clothes on quickly. I hang my towel and walk out to smack Tobias upside the head again.

He's hiding in the kitchen, doing dishes. "Oh, so you think that doing housecleaning will make me forgive you," I say, pretending to be pissed because it's funny. Plus, Shauna is secretly videotaping.

Tobias looks at me and puts on his best 'innocent' face. I smirk. "Stupid."

He opens his mouth and speaks, "I'm sorry, Tris! I shouldn't have spied on you! Please don't hurt me, or, worse, make me sleep on the floor. Or with Will."

I smack him upside the head. "You perv! Trying to see me naked. That's a Uri move."

"I'm sorry, Trissy," he replies, a pleading look in his eyes.

"What is wrong with you? I should just march down to Caleb's apartment and my parents' apartment and tell them. And describe it in detail to my father," I threaten, enjoying the look of fear in his eyes.

"No! Please no!" Tobias shouts.

"You're being a huge pansycake, Four," I inform him. "It's just my dad."

"Please Tris! I'm sorry. I'll never do it again!" he promises, alarmed.

"You know what? A Uri move doesn't describe it. It's an Eric move," I decide.

"I'm sorry, Tris," he repeats, hesitantly touching my cheek.

I start laughing, and then guffawing, and then rolling on the floor. Tobias stares at me, confused, and then he sees Shauna, who's currently sending the video to me. She sends it right before he gets her phone and I feel myself getting it.

"You didn't," he states. "No way. That was not an act that you two planned and then videotaped."

"Yup," I say gleefully. "And we're going to show it to everyone at Zeke's party."

"You wouldn't." Tobias glares at me half-seriously.

"I'm going to."

"You know, Tris, I think you're the only one who isn't afraid of him," Shauna comments.

"She should be," Tobias half-threatens.

I giggle when he throws me over his shoulder and carries me out of our apartment, though I complain and hit his back. I idly wonder where he's taking me.


	19. Chapter 19: Lingerie

**_I don't own Divergent, yadda yadda yadda._**

**Heylo, all my wonderful readers! The winner of the last chapter's contest was a tie: Nerdigirl and ReaderBecomingTheWriter. Nerdigirl recommends Between the Lines by sierendipity. It's a HP fanfic and I haven't read it (yet) but...I bet it's good?**

**Sorry if this is a little short, but I got the plot where I want it to be. So enjoy!**

_I giggle when he throws me over his shoulder and carries me out of our apartment, though I complain and hit his back. I idly wonder where he's taking me._

Tobias takes me to Christina's. I groan when I realize what he's going to do.

"Please no," I plead. "Anything but this."

"Your other option is..." He trails off, thinking. "You can delete all copies of the video."

"Or?"

"Or you can let me see you in lingerie," Tobias decides.

"Ugh, Tobias. I mean, I understand you're a teenage boy, but must you be so graphic and - I sound like a Stiff, don't I?" I realize.

Tobias nods. "It wouldn't have to go anywhere," he promises. "I just...it might help with the hesitation."

"Translation: you want to see me mostly naked," I half-joke.

Tobias nods, blushing. "Maybe."

"Fine," I agree. His mouth drops open.

"Don't you have to go, like, buy some?" he asks. "Or do you have some?"

I give him a condescending look. "You're talking to the best friend of Christina. Of course I have some."

"Where?"

Instead of answering, I dart off toward my apartment. Tobias runs after me, shouting that he's going to catch me. He does when I'm unlocking the door.

"Got you," he whispers, breathing hard. He grabs me around the waist.

I giggle - God, I'm doing to much of that - and he picks me up again. "Put me down, Tobias Eaton," I whisper into his ear, hitting his back.

"No way, Beatrice Prior," he whispers back.

"Beatrice! T-Four!" someone yells from down the hall. Tobias turns us so I'm facing them and I sigh. It's Caleb.

"It's Caleb," I whisper. "Do we go into my apartment and lock the door or acknowledge him?"

But Tobias is already walking into my apartment. He sets me down, locks the door, and takes my hand.

"Beatrice! Four! I know you two are in here!" Caleb says through the door. We stay silent, and then Tobias mimics something with his hands. I don't get it and whisper that into his ear.

He pulls me onto his lap and whispers in my ear, "We should create a rhythmic bumping sound, just for your dear brother."

I nearly choke with laughter, but manage to keep it silent. Caleb continues to shout through the door, and I slide of Tobias' lap and he starts rocking the table in my kitchen. I don't help him, I just giggle helplessly as Caleb shouts obscenities through the door. Tobias begins laughing too, and stops moving the table once we know Caleb's gone. Then we collapse on the ground in laughter. We roll around, laughing so hard we can barely breathe. Each time we glimpse the table, we just laugh harder.

The someone else begins pounding on the door. "Beatrice!" my father shouts. "You are not allowed to be in there doing that with that number boy!"

I pull the door open and my father and Caleb see me and Tobias laughing our asses off at Caleb's stupidity. "We never..." I gasp, still laughing. "We...Four was just rocking the table, Caleb."

My father's eyes widen and he blushes, realizing he and Caleb were fooled by Tobias and I. Caleb looks a little pissed off, but I slam the door in his face and go back to Tobias.

"Hey. If you don't want to go to Christina's, I recommend you strip," Tobias reminds me, smirking.

I smack him upside the head. "And I recommend that if you don't want to be sleeping on the floor for the next week, you shut up."

"Nope," he sings. I smack him again, but allow him to follow me to my dresser. I hide my face in shame while he looks through my underwear. "Hey, Tris. Are you okay?" He's concerned. Argh.

"Yeah. It's just kind of embarrassing. I mean, you're looking through my underwear," I reply.

"Tris, are you okay with this?" he asks, sounding uncertain.

"I just don't get it," I whisper. "Why would you want to look at me? There are other girls a lot better than me. I'm not pretty, or big anywhere, or -"

"Tris," Tobias says sternly. "You are beautiful. And I love you. You're the only girl I ever see." He hesitates. "Let's go back upstairs, Tris. I need to get some programming done. Gotta keep my job."

I know he's just letting me out of the deal, and I hesitate, too. "But Tobias, our deal."

"I remember," he replies dryly. "But I don't want to force you into anything."

"You aren't, Tobias. And, honestly, I'm being kind of irrational," I state. "And if I don't do this now, I might not so it ever."

"Tris," he argues. "I've seen you in your underwear before."

"Yeah, in truth or dare," I scoff.

"Fine," he snaps a little. "It's your choice, Tris. I just don't want to force you into anything."

Immediately, I feel bad. "I'm sorry, Tobias. It's just...it's not you. I'm still feeling kind of pressured, but not by you. I promise."

Tobias eyes me thoughtfully. He doesn't respond at first, but wraps his arms around me. "It's your decision, Tris. I love you either way."

"I'll...uh..." I pause, deciding.


	20. Chapter 20

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hello, readers. Thanks for reading.**

**I wanted to announce that I just posted a new Divergent modern-day AU. Yes, it's the high school thing, but it have added/will add new twists. If anyone wants to read it, it's called Chicago Prep. If you do read it, please review or pm me to tell me if it's an idea worth pursuing...thanks and:**

**Here's your update. I apologize for its shortness. Enjoy.**

_Tobias eyes me thoughtfully. He doesn't respond at first, but wraps his arms around me. "It's your decision, Tris. I love you either way."_

_"I'll...uh..." I pause, deciding._ "I feel bad, Tobias!"

"Tris," he says slowly. "If you aren't ready for anything yet, anything doesn't have to happen." (A/N: Yes, that grammar blip was intentional.)

I kiss him. "I love you, Tobias Eaton."

"You still have to clean the bathroom for the next two weeks," he decides.

I eye him condescendingly, raising an eyebrow. "I do that already."

"Touché."

"Here's an idea:" I say. "I have to draw something for you."

Tobias nods slowly. Then he shakes his head. "No. You have to show me your sketchbook."

I frown. "But, Tobias, there's private stuff in there!"

Tobias raises his eyebrows. I sigh. "Fine. But you can't ever look at it unless I'm there."

He nods. "But now you really do have to go to Chris'. She's going to wonder where you are."

I groan and bury my face in his chest. "But Toby, she's going to torture me," I complain in a baby voice.

Tobias wraps his big, strong arms around me. "Yes, but she's your best friend. I have to put up with Zeke. You know, crazy man. And his little brother."

I chuckle. "Can't you just be my best friend?" I ask.

"You better not let Chris hear that," he mock-warns. "But I will always be your best friend. Except for girl things. Unless, of course, you want me to take you shopping and gossip with you and girl talk with you and talk about, like, periods with you," he adds in a girl tone.

I smile and stand on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "That'd be more a punishment for you than me."

Tobias laughs. I can feel his rumbling laugh shudder through my body and it wakes me up. I kiss him and then pull away and walk to Christina's apartment.

I hesitate outside the door, but then it opens.

"Tris!" Christina squeals.

"Chris," I acknowledge her in a slightly less excited way.

"Come on. We're going shopping with Lynn. I figure that 'cause you two both hate shopping so much, you two wil have more fun together with me! We're going to..." After that, I kind of drown it out, thinking instead of Tobias.

"Tris!" she snaps.

"Sorry, what?" I ask.

"I asked," she emphasizes, rolling her eyes. "If you had anything in mind for tonight's outfit."

I think. "Yeah. I was thinking of wearing red and black," I reply. Chris' mouth nearly drops open.

"Eeeee!" she squeals. I facepalm. "You thought of an idea for an outfit in advance!"

"Oh, God," I hear. I turn and Lynn is behind us, facepalming. "What did I get myself into?"

"Torture," I mutter.

Chris smacks me. "You will have fun," she orders. "You will find the perfect outfit and you will have fun doing so."

"But Chris," I complain. "I already have enough clothing and, besides, T-Four and I need to be saving our points and salaries right now. We really need the money."

Chris frowns. "But - but - fine. We'll just shop in our own closets. We'll visit yours first, then Lynn's."

I smile triumphantly at Lynn, and she smirks gratefully back. Chris leads us to my apartment, and Lynn and I sit on the bed and chat while Christina searches around in my closet.

"Got it!" she shouts after about ten minutes. I tae it from her hands and look at each piece.

It's a red tank top, black crop top, black skinny jean and a red, gray and black mottled hoodie. I nod approvingly and Christina drags us to Lynn's apartment. I doze while Chris lectures Lynn on how "manly" and "unflattering" her clothing is. By the end - when I am prodded awake by Lynn - Chris has found something "not terrible." Lynn looks bored as shit.

"I got the same lecture when I first got here. Multiple times, actually," I whisper. "Now, when Chris isn't around, I pretty much just wear shorts and one of my shirts or Four's old ones."

Lynn chuckles and Chris drags us back to her apartment. "Makeup!" she announces.

"Chris," I start slowly. "We have seven hours until the party - it's at seven and it's twelve! Why don't we at least get lunch first? Plus, Four is probably wanting some time with me."

Christina glares at me again. "That boy is putting too much common sense into your brain, Prior."

"I'm going to go," I tell them, hurrying out the door and toward Tobias' apartment.


	21. Chapter 21: Shauna

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hey, peeps. Here's your update. I'm sick, so...don't blame me if it makes no sense. Please read my other FanFic, Chicago Prep.**

_Christina glares at me again. "That boy is putting too much common sense into your brain, Prior."_

"I'm going to go," I tell them, hurrying out the door and toward Tobias' apartment. Once I reach it, I knock on the door.

"Come in!" he yells. When he sees me, a look of confusion crosses his face. "Why'd you knock?"

"Just 'cause," I reply. "No?"

"You don't ever need to knock," Tobias tells me, making space for me next to him. I curl into his side and just breathe in his scent. It makes me feel so safe and at home.

"Hey, Tris," Shauna says casually. "How was Christina's?"

I glare at her half-jokingly, raising my eyebrows. "Don't even." I turn to Tobias, a hint of a smile on my face - one only he would be able to see. "But I convinced her not to force me to spend our hard earned money.'

Tobias gives me the same size smile I gave him. "Good."

Shauna comes and sits next to me. "When do you have to be back?"

"Like four hours," I tell her, burying my head in Tobias' side. He allows me to hide, wrapping an arm around me.

"Do you want to hang out?" she asks, almost nervously.

"Depends. Does hanging out involve shopping?" I raise my head.

Shauna laughs. "No. Zeke and I need to save as much as Tobias and you."

Tobias looks up from his laptop as the use of his real name. I see the fury in his eyes and quietly cover one of his hands with mine. He meets my eyes for a brief moment and some of the anger melts in his eyes. But he still stands and looks down at her. "Don't test me, Saroyan." Then he walks into out bedroom with his laptop and slams the door.

"Idiot," I hiss at Shauna. "Don't say his name."

"Sorry." She shrugs. "Just thought I'd try it out. Is he going to tell everyone his real name?"

"I don't know," I reply. "Let me talk to him. Maybe we can go to lunch later, the three of us." She nods and I slip into Tobias' bedroom. He's lying on his stomach on the bed, and his face is stormy as he types on his computer. He looks so much like an angry teenager that I can't help but to contain the giggle that escapes me. Tobias turns around, face still stormy.

"Why are you here?" he asks. He doesn't sound mad at me, but he's still annoyed.

I sit next to him on the bed and put my hand on his lower back as he lays back down to face his computer. I gently shut the computer screen and turn his face toward me. "Tobias," I say gently, my hands never leaving their designated spots. "You're irrationally upset over this. Caleb and Lance call you by your name, remember? You don't shut yourself in our room and get pissy at anyone who comes near, even your girlfriend. So what's really wrong?"

Tobias frowns. "You know me too well, Beatrice. And I guess it's just that I feel so….different than when I came here. I'm all….soft. So different. You changed me, Tris. And I'm still unused to people seeing the real me. Heck, I'm still getting used to you seeing the real me."

I lean down and press my lips to his gently. "Everyone likes the new you, Tobias."

He cracks a tiny smile. "I don't feel very scary any more."

I raise my eyebrows. "To anyone except me, you are about the scariest thing that walks this earth."

Tobias' smile widens, and he pulls me onto his lap. I sit facing him, so I tuck my head into the crook of his neck, just breathing him in.

"Tobias," I murmur against his skin. "If Shauna and Carson are annoying you too much, we could just let them stay in my apartment."

Tobias ponders this. "I like Carson."

"Well, then maybe you and Carson can have a bonding night or whatever guys do and I can take Shauna with me to my apartment for Saturday night," I suggest, looking into his eyes. His beautiful blues.

"Hmm. Maybe," he says. I can tell he doesn't really want to, though.

"Tobias, there's no reason to lie to me," I respond softly, looking back down.

"I just don't want to….I like it when we sleep together." He blushes when he realizes his innuendo. "Not that way."

I kiss him quickly and get off his lap. "Maybe, then, we can send Shauna to Chris' for a night and keep Carson for ourselves."

His face brightens at the idea, and he nods. "I really like Carson."

I kiss him again and stand. "I'm going to lunch with Shauna. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Muffin, please?" he requests.

"Of course I can bring you a healthy, balanced meal, Tobias," I tease. "Lots of brussel sprouts." His face contorts in disgust and I kiss him one last time before going outside. "I'll bring you something good," I promise.

"You ready?" Shauna asks.

"Almost," I reply. I quickly put on a little eyeliner and pull my sweatshirt back on. "Yup, let's go."

"What'd you say to Four?" Shauna asks curiously. In Abnegation, the curiosity wouldn't have been allowed. Darn you, brain! This isn't Abnegation.

"Uh, nothing important. Just….nothing. I stroked his ego, I suppose," I reply, smirking at nothing in particular.

She groans. "Ugh. Guys and their egos. They're nearly as bad as girls and their gossip. At least gossip is interesting."

I laugh. "So how often do you stroke Zeke's 'ego?'" I ask, meaning for the sexual innuendo to be there.

"All the - oh. Umm, why?" Shauna realizes too late what I said.

"Just curious. I mean, I can tell when you two have done it, because Zeke always walks into breakfast with a huge grin on his face, and then he fistpumps Tobias 'discreetly' and pulls him into a bro hug. And they both think we have no idea what's going on. Ugh," I explain, rolling my eyes.

Shauna chuckles. "Of course they do. They're guys. They think that because they aren't saying we have no idea what they're thinking."

"Hey!" someone complains. "Shauna! I'm not that dense."

She turns and her face lights up when she sees Zeke. Then it turns to a smirk. "Yeah, you kinda are." Then she throws herself into his arms and kisses him. "I missed you, Zekey-Bear."

I cough. "'Zekey-Bear?' I'm never gonna let you live that down, Zeke."

"Oh, God," he mutters. "Anyway, Shauna, you and Carson can come back on Sunday, okay?"

She nods and kisses him again. "Missed you, now I gotta kiss you."

"Zeke," I say. "Can you fix Four's and my door?"

He nods and walks off. Shauna looks happy, and I drag her into the dining room. "If you don't wipe that disgusting smile on your face off, I'm going to slap you for being too Amity," I warn, not joking in the slightest.

Her mushy smile disappears, and in its place a smirk appears. "Well, that's about how you look every second you're around Four."

"NO!" I protest. "I do not look like that."

"Okay," she concedes. "You look more like this." And she contorts her face into one that says "go away or I will beat the shit out of you."

I nod my approval and we get our food. Shauna leads me to sit with some other Dauntless. I recognize some of them - sort of. I nod and Shauna and I make small chat with them.

I poke Shauna. "I have to go," I mutter. "I promised Chris I'd be at her apartment by four, and I still need to hang out with Four for a little while. You good with that?"

She nods and goes back to her conversation. I get Four a plate of mostly-healthy food (I get him cake, but I plan on hiding it until he's eaten the healthy food) and walk up to our apartment, balancing the plates. I quietly open the door and hide the cake before bringing him his food and a glass of water.

"Eat up," I order. He scarfs down his food and I go grab the cake, stealing a few bites for myself before reluctantly handing it over.

"You ate some of it," he complains. I raise my eyebrows and he scarfs that, too. I lay next to him on our bed and kiss him. I look at his work - he's been writing a program.

"What does the program do?" I ask, focusing on the computer.

"Well," he says, adding a few things. "Essentially, it analyzes plant growth and suggests ways to increase the growth of each individual type of plant."

I stare at him blankly. "Why would you want to design something like that? Don't the Amity do their job well enough?"

He laughs. "Yes, but then, they don't have to adjust it themselves. They can just go, 'oh, look, this plant needs seven grams of fertilizer, or some more water. I'll go do that.'"

I chuckle right back. "Maybe sometime you can teach me how to program."

He strokes his slight beard. "I will if you teach me how to tattoo."

"Oh, hell, no," I tell him, shaking my head. "You'd probably - I don't even want to know what you'd do. There is no way I'm going to let you anywhere near a tattoo gun. And I'm going to make sure Tori doesn't, either. Or whoever was temporarily replacing me."

Tobias mock pouts and I kiss the pout off his face. "I have to go to Chris'. I'll see you soon, babe," I tell him. He grabs my arm.

"Wait. Can you ask her not to do much makeup? And have her braid your hair. It looks pretty when you do that one that kind of sticks to your head. Like the one you had in this morning," Tobias requests bashfully.

"Of course." I kiss the top of his head and grab everything I need before going to Christina's. I wonder what Lynn's been doing.

When I get there, I open the door and cough.


	22. Chapter 22: The Hours Before

**_I don't own Divergent or anything about it, sadly._**

**Hey, people! This is yet another update. Methinks I should be rewarded for all this updating *smiles hopefully***

**Anyway, I don't know if I'm going to school tomorrow, so you'll either get what you got today or possibly one update. I have this really long essay to write by Friday to qualify for this Johns Hopkins creative writing program I want to do...so yeah. That should take at least three hours, let alone the homework I haven't yet started from today. The joys of being sick. So yeah. FYI, you should read iDivergence's FanFic. It's really good. And my other FanFic, Chicago Prep.**

**Enjoy, people. And review. And favorite and follow.**

_"Of course." I kiss the top of his head and grab everything I need before going to Christina's. I wonder what Lynn's been doing._

_When I get there, I open the door and cough. _There is a haze of hairspray and makeup and God knows what else.

"So what have you two been doing?" I ask once I get the most of it out of my throat. "Trying to kill anyone that walked through that door?"

Lynn gives me a look that says she thinks what she went through was much more severe than that. "Oh, just, you know, putting up with four hours' worth of torture otherwise known as fashion."

Christina has an evil smirk on her face. "And now, Trissy-Poo, it's your turn. Lynn took more than four hours, but I think you shouldn't take any more than two and a half."

I hold my hand up before she can begin smothering me. "Four requests that you not put too much makeup on me and put my hair in a French braid."

Christina groans. "He's no fun." But she grits her teeth and restrains herself, going to work while Lynn and I zone out.

"Hey, Lynn," I say, snapping us both out of our dream worlds and interrupting Christina. "How're things with Alaina?"

She puts on a poker face. "They're fine."

"That's a lie!" Christina shouts. "What's wrong?" she continues in a quieter and nicer tone.

"We broke up," Lynn mumbles.

"Why?"

"Because, Stiff, she cheated!" Lynn shouts.

Christina analyzes her. "But you didn't like her that much."

Lynn shakes her head. "I'm actually kind of relieved. She was always too dramatic for my taste. Plus, I'd had a suspicion that she was cheating for weeks. So, when I caught them, I just ordered her to get out of my apartment and not to come back."

"We can find you someone new," I reply, surprising everyone with the steel in my voice. "What? I can't be a girl from time to time?"

They shake their heads and Lynn and I zone out as Christina finishes. "Okay!" she squeals, clapping her hands together. "You've been prettified!"

"Oh, God," I mumble, looking in the mirror she gave me. But she actually did what Tobias asked. My hair is in a simple French braid with a few shorter pieces left out and my makeup is minimal: eyeliner, a little bit of blush, lip gloss and a tiny bit of gray eyeshadow. I look at Lynn. Her hair has been spiked, and she's wearing red lipstick and dark purple eyeshadow. She looks great, but she has a lot of makeup on. I prefer what Chris did to me.

Now Lynn and I wait, occasionally chatting with each other, as Chris readies herself. She is wearing a mini skirt, leggings, tank top, crop top and leather jacket. It's all black, and she pulls it off perfectly.

"Will will be speechless," I mutter to her as Lynn and I drag her to the party. The beginning, as Tobias has told me, is a general party for any Dauntless that wants to come. So, essentially, it's loud punk music with alcohol and grinding. I spot Tobias on the couch and sit on his lap, waiting for Zeke to announce that everyone except people with specific invitations have to go.

"Hey, Tris," Tobias says as I settle myself onto him. "You look good."

I see the bottle in his hand, and though I can tell he hasn't drank much, I take it away from him. "I'll be right back," I whisper. I grab him some water and me some soda and make my way back. Tobias is still seated on the couch, but he's surrounded by girls. From the look on his face, he is uncomfortable. And by the looks on theirs, I'd say they're trying to convince him to have sex with them.

I walk straight up to him and settle myself on his lap, ignoring the other girls. I hand Tobias his water with a look that immediately makes him sip at it. I kiss his cheek and sip at my own cup, full of what tastes like a combination of orange and grape Fanta. It's not bad, it's just….different.

Finally, Zeke stands on a table. "IF YOU AREN'T HERE FOR MY TRUTH OR DARE PARTY WITH A SPECIFIC INVITATION, GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF MY LITTLE BROTHER'S APARTMENT!" he shouts. People obey. A few attempt to stay, but Zeke kicks them out. I see Lance and a guy on his arm, and I walk over.

"Hey, Lance," I say, grinning. I look at his boyfriend, who, I have to say, is hot. He has shoulder-length golden blonde hair, golden eyes, a fit body and an amazing height. "And you must be Jace Addy. Lance's boyfriend," I add.

He smirks at me, like he knows I think he's hot. Not as hot as Tobias, but hot nonetheless. "Yup. And you must be Tris. Four's girlfriend." He has a slight accent.

"Yup." I turn back to Lance. "Well, looks like you finally got boytoy there into one of Zeke's parties."

"I'm not 'boytoy!'" Jace exclaims, an expression of mock hurt on his face. "At the very least, I'm 'very incredibly hot boytoy.'"

I laugh. "You're an idiot."

"Translation: I am the most amazingly funny, handsomest, very incredibly hot boytoy," he adds, smirking. I laugh a little harder and Tobias walks over, apparently jealous.

"Hey, Tris," he says, voice tight with jealousy and warning.

"Hey, T-Four. Lance was just introducing me to Jace. He's kind of an idiot. If you and Uriah and Jamie Campbell Bower had a kid, this would be him," I joke, squeezing my boyfriend's hand.

Four puts a face of slight disgust on. "Gross? A threesome with Uriah and Jamie Campbell Bower? Who is that, even? And all guys, Tris?"

Jace's face clouds over a little at that. "You got a problem with all guys, Stiff?"

"I'm no Stiff," Four growls back. "Robo. And no. I'm just not attracted to them."

"Hey, whoa!" I say, stepping in between them slightly and pushing Four behind me. "Let's just calm down. No need to call each other names, Four." I give him my best "we'll talk about this later, idiot" look, and see Lance doing the same. He gives Lance one last glare and we join the rest of our group in the circle.

"Does everyone know how to play Candor or Dauntless? Truth or Dare?" Zeke shouts. Everyone shuts up and nods. "Okay, then let's get started. Little bro, I know you're gonna demand to go first because this is your place, so choose your victim. Choose wisely."

Uriah looks around the circle.


	23. Ch 23: Truth or Dare with Jace & Lance

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Sorry for the lack of update! I was having writer's block for this story...urgh. And then I decided I'd made you wait too long, so I just forced one out. This might not be the best chapter, but at least it's an update. Sorry if it's kind of short. Who knows, maybe going back to school finally will inspire me.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Does everyone know how to play Candor or Dauntless? Truth or Dare?" Zeke shouts. Everyone shuts up and nods. "Okay, then let's get started. Little bro, I know you're gonna demand to go first because this is your place, so choose your victim. Choose wisely."_

_Uriah looks around the circle._ "Uhh, Marlene."

"Truth."

"Who was your first?"

Marlene blushes red. "You."

Uriah grins evilly. "I knew it!"

"Well, yeah, you idiot. I told you. Tris, truth or dare." Marlene looks positively evil, so I know whatever she has in mind for me will be awful. Or at least sexual.

"Err…." I glance at Four, and he mouths, "truth," so I choose truth. "Truth."

"Have you and Four…." she trails off, grinning mischievously.

Tobias stands up, an angry look on his face. I grab his hand, but he pulls away. "I don't know why you girls are constantly antagonizing Tris over this, but you're forgetting two things. One, this embarrasses me, too. Two, it really isn't your business what Tris and I do or don't do in the bedroom." I meet Tobias' eyes and he doesn't look the least bit sorry. I nod slightly at him and he sits next to me again, pulling me closer to his side.

There's stunned silence for a few seconds, and then I speak up. "Lance. Truth or dare."

"Dare," he says quickly.

"I dare you to let Jace put ice in your special place and let it melt." I grin innocently despite the fact I know - from watching it happen to Tobias - it hurts like a bitch.

Jace grins, too, and Lance turns white, deciding. "Fine," he grumbles. "I'll do it. Jace, you got the ice?" Jace hops up and follows Zeke to get it, still grinning like a madman.

"If they ever force you to that to me, I will personally murder you later," Tobias threatens me, lips tickling my right ear.

I giggle. "No you won't, you big softie."

He sticks his tongue out at me and I point to where Jace and Lance are readying themselves. Tobias has to hide his grin at Lance starts squealing, but I do no such thing. I laugh and roll around on the floor like nearly everyone else.

Once we get our laughter under control, Tobias pulls me onto his lap and I snuggle into his chest, feeling safe and comfortable.

Lance glares daggers at me. "That was one of the most unpleasant feelings I have ever experienced, Tris." Then a wicked smile comes on his face. "Four, I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Tris' stomach."

Tobias meets my eyes and searches them for a few seconds before nodding slowly. Zeke hands him whipped cream and he pulls my tank top up a tiny bit and squirts the tiniest bit on. He meets my eyes one last time and quickly licks off. It kind of tickles and I quickly pull my tank top down. I glare daggers at Lance, who just looks proud of himself.

"Uriah," Four says in his quiet voice.

"T-dare," he decides.

"I dare you to wear nothing but your underwear and one of Marlene's bras out into the pit and yell that someone is molesting you and then point to the first person you see and say it's them," Four dares, grinning in anticipation.

"Okay," Uri agrees, pulling his shirt over his head. Marlene disappears and comes back with a bra she hands him. He attempts to attach it and fails, so she sighs and does it for him. Uriah pulls his black cargo pants off and stands nearly naked in front of us. "Who's coming?"

I raise my hand. "No way I'm missing this." Tobias nods and stands with me.

"I think I'd like to see this, too, Uriah," Jace says, grinning.

"And of course Mar and I are going," Zeke says. Chris throws Tobias her phone and I ready mine to videotape, too. We follow Uriah as he screams, staying far enough back that it isn't obvious we're with him. I watch him throw himself to the ground and point at Eric, squealing about how he abused him. And then their aunt walks up to the scene and Uriah pales immediately, pulling himself off the ground. She says something to him and he turns red. She smacks him upside the head and I stop recording.

"Uri!" I yell, stopping his aunt from slapping him more. "Dare's done! You can come back now." She smacks him one more time and he scurries off to us.

"God, Four," he mutters, rubbing the back of his head. "That was an awful dare."

"You're welcome, my man," Tobias says, obviously proud of himself. We get back to the apartment and I sit on Tobias' lap, half-listening to the game and half-listening to Tobias' steady heartbeat.

Until someone asks me. "Truth."

"What's Four's real name?" Zeke asks curiously.

I pull my crop top off (I lost my sweatshirt a few rounds back). "Shauna. I dare you to take my phone and show everyone the prank we pulled on Four this morning."

Shauna grins and I hold Tobias down as she unlocks and finds the video on my phone. Everyone gathers around her and she plays the video. I remember it as I hear the audio.

_Flashback to that morning._

_Tobias walks over. "You hungry, love? I have muffins."_

_I take the one he's about to bite into and he grumbles in protest. I smirk. I quickly eat it and hand him the wrapper._

_"I'm going to go shower, guys!" I announce. "So stay out of the bathroom." I shoot a glance to Tobias. "I'm talking to you, 'hunk of man.'"_

_Tobias chuckles and I grab my stuff and shower. As I'm stepping out, the door opens. I grab a towel and hastily wrap it around myself. Tobias pops his head in, and I smack it. Tobias shouts his protests._

_"I told you to stay out," I remind him loftily, patting his cheek. I wait. "Why are you still here?" I ask after a few seconds._

_Tobias grumbles a little more and then answers, "Because Chris told me to tell you that she wants you to come to her apartment once you're ready."_

_"And you couldn't yell that through the door because..." I point out._

_"Because he wanted to see if he could catch you naked!" Shauna yells._

_Tobias reddens and slips out. I lock the door and finish getting ready, putting my hair in a simple French braid. Plain, elegant, and it keeps my hair out of my face!_

_I apply minimal makeup - eyeliner, lip gloss, and blush - and slip my clothes on quickly. I hang my towel and walk out to smack Tobias upside the head again._

_He's hiding in the kitchen, doing dishes. "Oh, so you think that doing housecleaning will make me forgive you," I say, pretending to be pissed 'cause it's funny. Plus, Shauna is secretly videotaping._

_Tobias looks at me and puts on his best 'innocent' face. I smirk. "Stupid."_

_He opens his mouth and speaks, "I'm sorry, Tris! I shouldn't have spied on you! Please don't hurt me, or, worse, make me sleep on the floor. Or with Will."_

_I smack him upside the head. "You perv! Trying to see me naked. That's a Uri move."_

_"I'm sorry, Trissy," he replies, a pleading look in his eyes._

_"What is wrong with you? I should just march down to Caleb's apartment and my parents' apartment and tell them. And describe it in detail to my father," I threaten, enjoying the look of fear in his eyes._

_"No! Please no!" Tobias shouts._

_"You're being a huge pansycake, Four," I inform him. "It's just my dad."_

_"Please Tris! I'm sorry. I'll never do it again!" he promises, alarmed._

_"You know what? A Uri move doesn't describe it. It's an Eric move," I decide._

_"I'm sorry, Tris," he repeats, hesitantly touching my cheek._

_I start laughing, and then guffawing, and then rolling on the floor. Tobias stares at me, confused, and then he sees Shauna, who's currently sending the video to me. She sends it right before he gets her phone and I feel myself getting it._

_Flashback over_

Everyone is laughing their asses off and Tobias hides his head in my shoulder. "Payback's a bitch, isn't she?" I ask sweetly.

"Okay, Tris," Zeke says, finally calming down. "That was one of the best pranks I've seen in recent years."

"Yeah, well now I have to show him my sketchbook or he's going to give Christina permission to do anything she wants from me, so it didn't turn out so good," I answer, kissing Tobias' cheek.

"Still." Zeke shakes his head.

"Will," Shauna says. "Truth or dare?"


	24. Ch 24: That's One Way to End a Party

_**I don't own Divergent.**_

**Here's another update. Enjoy!**

_"Will," Shauna says. "Truth or dare?"_

"Dare." Idiot.

"I dare you to make out with Uriah for a minute straight." Dang, Shauna's mean. She's forcing the guy with the most possessive girlfriend to kiss the guy with the second-most-dangerous girlfriend. Me being the most dangerous, according to Tobias.

Uriah looks around nervously, glancing at Mar and me for help. Marlene just chuckles and I smile evilly.

"C'mon, you pussies, Lance and I do it all the time!" Jace shouts.

Uriah and Will both glare at him, but he grins. "Shut up, whoever you are," Uriah says angrily. Will gets up and presses his lips to Uriah's. Once Shauna announces their time is up, Uriah leaps up and runs to the bathroom.

"Gross, Will!" he shouts. "Don't you brush your teeth?" Will blushes and Shauna smirks. He comes out with a toothbrush in his mouth and then disappears again to spit. Everyone is chuckling and Will is hiding his face in Christina.

"Oh, um, by the way, everyone, tall, dark, and handsome over there is Lance, and Blondie next to him is his boyfriend Jace. Lance is my doctor," I explain.

Jace puts an offended look on his face. "I thought I was 'most amazingly funny, handsomest, very incredibly hot boytoy.'"

"That name is self-given, Blondie," I retort. He sticks his tongue out at me and I continue, "If Uriah, Four and Jamie Campbell had a baby, it would be Blondie," I announce, making Lance chuckle and the others look around in confusion.

Uriah looks confused, and Four seems offended. Jace beams. Four pulls me on to his lap and whispers in my ear, "I'm going to get you back for that when we get home." I blush and Chris catches on.

"What's Four whispering in your ear, Tris?" she asks, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, Chris, just thought I should tell you. There's a huge moth on your head," I say innocently. She shrieks and starts slapping at her head. Everyone starts laughing and I smirk.

"Oh, Tris, just thought I should tell you," she mocks. "Four's trying to have sex with you!" But I just continue to smirk while Four reddens and hides behind me. No one laughs; they're all too scared of Tobias and I. I smirk even wider and lean back a little to whisper in Tobias' ear.

"Toby, wanna scare them all really badly?" I ask.

Excitement flickers in his eyes when I turn around in his lap. "What's our plan?" he whispers back.

I lean closer so it looks like I'm kissing him, but I'm really whispering. "Okay, so while they think we're making out - move your hands up my back a little - I'm going to explain. The plan is that after this - pull me closer - we pretend to have a little spat and then duel it out." I move my hands upward to run my hands through his hair. "We make the fighting realistic, but not trying to hurt the other person, just drag it out. Then when they come to separate us, we beat anyone who touches either of us to hell and back." I move my hands to his chest. "Sound good?"

Tobias smiles. "Definitely. But you know what would make it better?" He moves his hands back down to my waist and up my shirt a tiny bit. "If we had someone in on it to videotape it discreetly."

I smile and kiss him for real. "Now I remember why I love you. You're a genius!" He kisses me back and we start actually making out. All too soon, Zeke and Christina are pulling us apart. We're both red in the face, but Tobias has a glint of mischief in his eyes that I love. "Hey, girls - that includes you, Lance, Uriah, Will and Jace - I need some help. In the kitchen." I meet Tobias' eyes and he nods. I've made a good choice.

"Hey!" Uriah shouts. "Why am I a girl?"

"Because you're my bitch, little sis," Zeke replies, looking around smugly. Everyone laughs, but follows my orders.

"So what did you need our help with?" Christina asks suspiciously, Candor habits kicking in.

"I want to prank Four. I need there to be a fake fight in here - later - and someone to 'stab' me and someone to get the 'wound' wet with fake blood. I'll scream and Four will freak. Uriah, I assume you have fake blood?" I explain, making it up on the spot.

Uriah gives me a "please, bitch" look. "What kind of prank king would I be without fake blood?"

I shrug and we head back out. Four meets my eyes and nods.

"So, everyone," Tobias says, shutting everyone up. "Let's get back to truth or dare. Zeke will start."

"Four, my man -" at this, Tobias fake-groans - "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess." He glares at Uriah before Uriah has a chance to say "pansycake," although he hasn't done it yet this game. Maybe Tobias broke him of it.

"Who was your first kiss?"

Tobias glances at me like he doesn't want to share and then looks at his shirt. "Uhh," he stalls. Wow, this boy is good at acting. I start to glare at him. "Lauren," he mumbles.

At this, I shoot up. "What!" I yell, trying to sound offended and sad. All I have to do is pretend that what he's saying is true. So I'm not surprised when a tear slips out. I slap him, hard, across the face. "You told me it was me!"

He stands up and grabs my arms. "You slapped me," he says in instructor mode. But we can both see the hints of smiles in each other's eyes. "You bitch! It was just a kiss!"

I kick him in the shins and he pins me to the ground. I roll us over, elbowing him in the gut in the process. He gasps and pins me again. Our faces have fake rage on them, and even Chris is believing us. We keep fighting, flipping each other, knocking each other off-balance until he finally "gets the upper hand."

"Okay, Miss Perfectly Honest All of the Time," he growls. "Who was your first? 'Cause somehow I don't think it was me!"

It's my turn to stutter. "Uhh," I stall, imitating. "Err, it was Robert."

He growls and puts pressure on my knees. To make it seem like it hurts, I cry out, but give Tobias a tiny shake of my head.

After I cry out, Uriah and Christina come to help us. Tobias releases me and turns on Christina. I hit Uriah in the ear and then introduce his crotch to my knee, and then turn back to Tobias to lure more of 'em in. Soon, Will and Mar have come to help. I take out Will the same way I did Uri, and turn back to Tobias once more. This time, I'm faced with Jace. I know he won't be quite so easy to take out, so I feign being hurt from Tobias to get close enough to punch him in the jaw and then knee him in the crotch. Tobias took Lance out, and Shauna stayed out the entire time, having seen Zeke.

Tobias and I grin, high-fiving, and then turn to the pile of people on the floor. "Don't mess with us," we warn. "See what happened there? It could happen again."

There's a collective groan of "Yes!" Zeke stops videotaping and Tobias and I help everyone up, starting with the ones we hit the hardest. Or Tobias does. I get Uriah and Chris up, and motion for Shauna to come.

"I'm going to go get some ice, okay, Four?" I tell him. He nods, distracted by Will.

Once we get in the kitchen, Uriah gets out the necessary supplies and Shauna readies her phone. Christina starts shouting at me, and then I start yelling back, and then Uri nods and squirts me with a lot of blood, and then the knife with some. I scream and Tobias comes rushing in. He sees me on the ground with a pre-placed pool of blood around me and Christina staring in horror at the knife in her bloody hand and he growls.

"What the hell did you do?" He takes the knife and prepares to throw it but sets it down and kneels next to me. "Tris. Tris, can you hear me? Stay with me, love. Don't leave me. Give me one second to punch Christina, okay? Then I'll take you to the infirmary."

I sit up, kissing him with everything I have and then laughing. Tobias looks confused as hell, so I take his hand and press it to the "wound" on my chest. His face contorts in confusion but then he starts laughing. He presses his lips to mine roughly for another second before pulling away.

"Don't you ever try anything like that again," he warns me. I kiss him again and stand up.

"You know, Four, the look on your face was pretty good, I have to say," Chris says, giggling. Tobias shoots her the scariest look I've ever seen from him and she immediately shrinks away.

He gets in her face. "I don't care if Tris convinced you to do this, if you ever try to do something like this again, I will come and torture you and Will to death slowly." He smiles as her face pales. "Good to know you're taking me seriously, Candor."

"Four," I chastise. "That's mean."

He raises an eyebrow. "Since when am I nice?"

"Since you started dating Tris," Uriah offers, accidentally bringing himself to Tobias' attention.

"Shut up, bitch. And that threat extends to you and girltoy," he threatens, clearly enjoying himself.

Four and I walk out with ice and distribute it. I sit next to Jace, who's on the couch, and examine his jaw. He glares at me slightly.

"Guess I took you down a notch," I say loftily, smirking. "Didn't think a puny girl like me could beat you, did you?"

He glares at me. "For your information, 'Blondie,' I am very grumpy because you punched me in the jaw and messed up a perfectly beautiful face and then kicked me in my manhood."

I smirk even bigger and hand him the ice. Then I put a more contrite look on my face. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

He nods, putting what appears to be a real smile on his face. "Thanks. Sorry I underestimated you. Never again, believe me!"

I smile back. "I had no idea you knew how to smile!"

His usual smirk returns. "I save it for real moments."

I clap him on the back and continue to distribute ice. When I'm done, I walk over to Tobias. I snake my arms around his waist and he pulls me closer. "We did pretty good," I murmur.

"Mmhm." He's distracted.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Sure. Let me just talk to Zeke for a second. You….do whatever you do with Chris, and tell Shauna we're leaving," he orders. I nod and find Chris.

"Hey," I say, squatting next to her. "I'm sorry about me and Four. Hope we didn't hurt you guys too much."

She smirks. "Yeah, your boytoy over there gave me a hard one."

I sigh. "And I'm sorry about Four's threatening you and Will. If it makes you feel any better, he's really pissed at me for that, too. I can see it in his eyes. He just wants to talk to me about it in private, not here."

She nods. "I can see it, too, but thanks for telling me. Make sure to make him feel appreciated. Stroke his ego."

I nod, hug her, and go to find Shauna. "Shauna," I say, tapping her on the shoulder. "Four and I are going to our apartment. We'll leave the door unlocked." I grin. "Not that we have much choice."

She turns around. "Okay. I'm going to hang with Zeke for a few more hours. If Car wakes up, give him some warm milk and have To-Four tell him a story. He loves Four's stories. What happened to the door, anyway?"

I smile. "That's a question for Four. See you later." I run and catch up to Tobias, who's halfway out the door. I snuggle up to him and he allows it. He's a little less pissed than I originally thought.


	25. Chapter 25

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hey, people. Sorry if this is a little short, but at least it's an update...right? **

**Should I have another song contest? Review your answer!**

**Enjoy:**

_I smile. "That's a question for Four. See you later." I run and catch up to Tobias, who's halfway out the door. I snuggle up to him and he allows it. He's a little less pissed than I originally thought._

We walk back to our apartment quickly. Tobias apparently isn't in a mood for dawdling. When we walk in, Carson is sound asleep, so we head into our bedroom. Immediately I wrap my arms around Tobias.

"I'm sorry," I mumble. "That wasn't as funny as it was supposed to be. You were supposed to realize sooner."

Tobias sits us on the bed and grips my chin so hard it hurts. But I ignore it and look into his eyes. "I don't think you get how in love with you I am," he says in his quiet instructor voice that absolutely terrifies most people. "If I lost you, Beatrice, there would be no point to my life any more. So, though it's selfish as hell, I cannot lose you. Please don't put me through something like that ever again."

"I'm really sorry, Tobias. I didn't think. Honestly, if it had been you that had died, I couldn't handle it either," I answer, gripping the hand he has on my chin, because it's getting to be a little painful. He seems to realize he's hurting me, because he releases my chin.

Now my boyfriend smiles. "I have to say, though, our prank was pretty good, wasn't it?"

I grip his hands. "Very. Tobias, was it true when you said Lauren was your first kiss?"

He scowls. "Not entirely."

I frown and drop his hands. "What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

Tobias meets my eyes now. "I mean she's tried to kiss me many times, and she's kissed me on the cheek before, but I've never kissed anyone."

I sigh in relief. "You scared me, Tobias." Then I grin. "I wasn't completely lying about Robert, either."

It's his turn to become alarm. "What?" he growls. "Do I have to go find a certain Amity to beat up?"

I chuckle and kiss his nose. "No. When I was little, our parents always made me and Caleb and Robert and Susan kiss each other on the cheeks. We were maybe four or five."

Tobias half-glares at me. "That was mean."

I kiss his nose, and then both of his cheeks. "That's why you love me."

Tobias flips us over and pins me to the bed, his forehead resting on mine, our breaths mingling. I lift my head a tiny bit and kiss him, running my hands through his hair. He relaxes his hold on me and things start to get a little heated...(**A/N: they do not have sex. Just a touchy-feely makeout that might push the T limit. I want to keep this T, people. If you want that stuff, look at M.)**

I pull one of Tobias' shirts on as a nightgown (don't judge - they smell like him and they're soft) and Tobias strip his pants off and throws on pajama bottoms. We settle on the bed. Then there's a tiny knock at the door. I slide out of Tobias' grasp and open it onto a shaking Carson. I squat and he immediately throws himself into my arms, shaking. I lift him up and carry him to the bed. I leave him with Tobias and go warm up a little milk.

When I step back in, Tobias is holding Carson against his chest. I curl up next to them and hand Carson the mug. He takes a sip, and then looks at Tobias.

"Four?" he murmurs. "Did you ever have nightmares about your daddy?"

Tobias meets my eyes. "Yes."

"How did you fight them off?" Carson sounds almost sleepy now.

"I didn't, I don't. Tris does," he answers quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Tris and I hold each other at night and we don't have nightmares anymore," Tobias says after a second of thought.

"Can I try?" Carson sits up a little in Tobias' arms. "Can I stay with you two tonight?"

"Of course," I respond, smoothing his hair. He snuggles between the two of us, and Tobias and I hold hands over his little body. The three of us fall asleep completely at peace.


	26. Chapter 26: First Day Back

**_I don't own Divergent._**

_"Can I try?" Carson sits up a little in Tobias' arms. "Can I stay with you two tonight?"_

_"Of course," I respond, smoothing his hair. He snuggles between the two of us, and Tobias and I hold hands over his little body. The three of us fall asleep completely at peace._

"Well, isn't that sweet," is what I wake to. I don't think it's completely meant to be mean or kind. "Mother, father, child."

I sleepily blink and start to sit up. Tobias is doing the same thing and Carson is still sleeping fairly soundly. I stretch and look to see who it is.

It's my father. I yawn quietly. "Good morning, Dad. Carson had a nightmare last night and wanted to come sleep with us. Why are you here? It's like eight am."

Any trace of meanness has been wiped from my father's voice when he speaks again. "I'm here at the request of your mother. She wants to see you and Four. I knocked, but no one answered. So I walked in. In case you were wondering, the girl in there is passed out. Anyway, I heard the sound machine in here and came to check and see if you were here."

"Oh. Well, I have work in like fifteen minutes, so can I talk to Mom after work? My shift ends at four," I answer, realizing work starts at eight thirty. Tobias is already easing himself out of bed and towards his closet.

"Why are you in his shirt?" my father asks.

"Because my pajamas were dirty," I lie. Tobias shoots me an amused look and I smirk at him.

My father shrugs. "I'll tell her." Then he leaves. I leap out of bed and race Tobias to the bathroom, winning - as usual - and showering in about two minutes. I run out wrapped in my towel and Tobias dashes in. I brush and braid my hair and throw on underwear, black jeggings, and a black tank top. I shove open the door while Tobias is showering and brush my teeth. I apply eyeliner and a little gloss.

"I'm leaving, Four," I announce, sticking my head in the bathroom. He's just stepping out of the shower. He gives me a thumbs-up and I grab my phone, a muffin, and a pack of gum and run to the tattoo parlor. "I'm here, Tori," I say, a tiny bit out of breath. She grins at me and gives me a big hug.

"It's great to have you back, Tris!" She glances toward the back. "While you were gone, I hired a temporary replacement, but I've decided I want to keep both of you. Peter, come on out. Say hi to Tris."

I gag. "You hired Peter?"

She gives me a confused look. "Yeah. Bud retired a few days ago and I needed a replacement for both. Peter's pretty good."

Peter walks out, a smile on his face. "Hey, Tris. Glad to know you're better."

I growl and shove him against the wall with my good arm. "If you get anywhere near me or my friends and I will hunt you down and hurt you. Got it?" Then Tori pulls me off him.

"Got it!" he exclaims.

"Good. Then let's get to work," I answer, smiling back at him. Tori sets me up at one of the stations and a customer comes in. I vaguely remember him as someone who'd requested me a few times. He grins when he sees me and asks Tori something. She nods and he walks over to me.

"Hi, my name is Daniel," he tells me, extending his hand. "I saw some of your work a while ago, and I've had a tattoo in mind for a while that I'd love if you'd be willing to do."

I shake his hand firmly. "Can I see it?" He hands me a very detailed drawing of some sort of zombie ripping through flesh. It's complicated, one I'll have to get Tori's permission to do. "Hang on, this is pretty complicated. I need to talk to Tori." I walk over to Tori and explain. She takes Daniel into a room she uses to talk with people getting a big, detailed tattoo like that. I sit at my station, waiting for them to finish.

Then, Tobias runs in, slightly out of breath. "Hey, babe," I say, taking his hand. "Don't you have work?"

He nods. "Yeah, but today is your first day tattooing. I want to be your first. You haven't done anyone yet, right?"

I shake my head and he sits in the chair. "What do you want? It'd better be quick; I have a customer that Tori's talking to right now."

"A little Ferris wheel," Tobias answers, lifting his shirt to show me where he wants it. Right over his heart.

"Is having it in all black okay?" I ask, quickly prepping the gun, pulling his shirt over his head, and wiping down the area with an antiseptic cloth. Tobias nods and I do a quick sketch on paper. "Like this?"

Tobias takes the paper and kisses my cheek. "Perfect - but will you put '4+6' somewhere? And your initials."

I nod and quickly do the tattoo, putting "4+6" near the bottom and my initials below that. Tobias glances down, grins, and kisses me. I bandage it and hand him the cream and he leaves, pulling his shirt on on the way.

Tori watches him leave knowingly. "Wanted a quick tat?"

"Wanted to have my first tat on his body, actually," I answer. "Can I just take it out of my paycheck?"

Tori shakes her head. "Unnecessary. You can just have that one. Anyway, Daniel is nearly ready. You and Peter are both going to do this, as it's a rather big tattoo. Daniel seems serious, so Peter's prepping him now. Try not to rip Peter's throat out. Give him a chance, whatever he did to you."

I nod and walk over to Peter's station, where Daniel is lying on his chest. Peter is wiping down his chest with antiseptic wipes and I grab a few to help.

"Tris?" Peter asks quietly. "I - can I have a word, quickly?"

I nod grudgingly and we step away from the station. "What?"

Peter frowns. "I wanted to apologize. For everything during initiation."

I raise my eyebrows. "You what?"

"Look, I was a douche. I'm sorry," he mutters.

"You nearly killed me. You stabbed Edward in the eye. You made my few short weeks of initiation hell," I answer. "And now you're trying to apologize? You're effed up, dude."

Peter bites his lip. "I know. And I'm sorry. Even if you can't like me or forgive me, could you at least tolerate me?"

"I'll be civil," I respond. "But that's the best I can or will do." And I walk by him to the station, bumping his shoulder in the process. "Let's get this tat started, shall we?" I ask, clapping my hands together.O


	27. Chapter 27: Tattoos

**_I don't own Divergent._**

_"I'll be civil," I respond. "But that's the best I can or will do." And I walk by him to the station, bumping his shoulder in the process. "Let's get this tat started, shall we?" I ask, clapping my hands together._

Daniel grins and Peter and I each grab a gun. "Which half would you like to do, Tris?" Peter asks.

"Perhaps the side I'm on, o intelligent one," I answer sarcastically. I glance at the picture and begin my half. Peter does the same, and once we finish, I admire our handiwork. Peter's good, I have to say. I clap him on the shoulder. "Good work, asshat. When's your lunch break?"

"Twelve thirty," he answers.

"Come eat with us. If anything, my friends and I can antagonize you," I order him. "Now, let's wrap him up and send him off to Tori." Peter nods and we do so. "Let's talk, Pee Wee."

We sit in the chairs. "Tris, just hear me out," he practically begs. "I'm sorry, okay? I was messed up during initiation. I hurt you; I stabbed Edward. But I actually feel bad, okay? I see what I did over and over again in my sleep. I can get either of your screams out of my head. I just want to make peace. I promise."

I swallow. "Look, Pee Wee. I don't like you. I may never. But I'm willing to give you a try. I'm going to give you fair warning, though - if you hurt anyone I know, I will hunt you down and kill you. Got it?"

Peter nods and sticks his hand out. I grasp it and he smiles. "Thanks, Tris. I think you have another customer, by the way."

I turn around and my brother is there. I groan and walk over to him. "What, Caleb?" I ask, rubbing my temples.

"Will you give me a tattoo?"

I stare at him in shock. "You want me to do what?"

"Tattoo me. With a line from Erudite's manifesto and a line from Abnegation 's. Here it is," he says, shoving a piece of paper into my hands.

I stare down at the sketch of block-lettered words. It reads:

"Intelligence is a gift, not a right. It must not be wielded not as a weapon but as a tool for the betterment of others.

I will be my undoing If I become my obsession."

I turn to Caleb, a suspicious look on my face. "A, why would you want this? And b, won't you get in trouble for this?"

Caleb pulls his shirts and blue sweater vest off. "Because I always want to remember home and yet I want to be Erudite, too. And no one will see it on my chest."

I shrug and push him into a chair, wiping a section of his chest down. I quickly do the tattoo, bandage it, give him the cream, and tell him what to do. He nods and leaves. Peter walks up to me. "What did the Robo want?"

"Tattoo," I answer.

"No duh." Peter shakes his head. "Of what?"

"Part of the Erudite manifesto," I lie.

He shakes his head. "Very Robo."

I nod and glance at my watch. "Hey, it's nearly eleven thirty. I can take my break now. Tell Tori I'm on break, will you?" Peter nods and I run off to the control room. Tobias is sitting in there, watching a moniter and looking bored as hell. "Hey, handsome," I call, putting my hands on his shoulders from behind.

Tobias grins and turns around. "Tris! You on break?"

I nod and sit in his lap. "Yup. It's been like three hours and I've done three tattoos. First on you, then Daniel, and, lastly, Caleb. He wanted this," I answer, handing the paper to Tobias, who reads it, frowns, and hands it back.

"Your brother's a weird little dude," he comments, frowning. I grin and press my lips to his. Tobias puts his hands on my waist and deepens the kiss. When we pull away for air, I glance at my watch and jump up.

"See you, babe," I say, pressing a kiss to his cheek and running back. I make it just in time for Chris to walk in.

"Hey, Tris!" she calls. Then she sees me and Peter sitting and talking and frowns. "What's he doing here?"

"I work here, Christina," he answers, stretching. "See you later, Tris. I'm going to take my break now. Tell Tori, please."

Chris stares openly as he leaves, and then rushes over to me. "What's going on with him?"

I shake my head. "He works here, and I agreed to give him a chance to redeem himself. We're going to eat with him today. And no, you don't have a choice. He's pretty much friendless, Chris. Molly and Drew and Al are gone. At the very least, you guys can antagonize him. Now, are you here for a tat or not?"

Christina listens carefully and bites her lip. "Whatever. And yeah. I'd like a moth - on the inside of my wrist."

I hug her. "Did you overcome it?" I make my arms tighter. "I'm so proud, Chris!"

She shakes her head. "No. Four thinks this will help, though. So will you hurry up and put it on my body?"

I chuckle and get to work, putting a very detailed moth on the inside of her wrist. By the time I'm done and wrapping her arm up, it's twelve ten pm and Peter's just finishing one of his clients. "Hey, Peter!" I call. "You finish up and I'm going to go tell Tori we're leaving a little early, okay?" He nods and I walk into the office, where Tori's typing something in a computer. "Hey, Tori. Is it okay if Peter and I go to lunch fifteen minutes early?"

She nods. "Go. Lock up when you leave, okay?" I thanks her and walk out to Peter, grabbing the keys on my way. He's waiting for me and helps me lock up.

"Let's go," I say. I hesitate a second. "Peter, I - just try to not piss Four off, okay? I don't want your death on his conscience. And he still kind of hates you."

Peter sighs. "Believe me, I don't plan on pissing him off. He's scarier than - he's scary as hell."

After that, we walk to the cafeteria in silence and then walk in.


	28. Chapter 28: Lunch & Blood

_**I don't own Divergent.**_

**Hey, people. What's up? Here's another update.**

**It's snowing right now for me and everyone in my grade is crossing their fingers for a snow day tomorrow...****SNOW DAY******

**Enjoy! Please read the A/N at the bottom. It will determine the plot of the story. Or at least change it.**

After that, we walk to the cafeteria in silence and then walk in.

"Tris!" Tobias calls. He usually has lunch from twelve to one, like Uriah and Chris, while I have it twelve thirty to one thirty, like Marlene, Zeke and Will. "Come sit?" Then he sees Peter getting food with me and a confused look crosses his face.

I sit next to Tobias and Peter awkwardly sits across from us. For a few seconds, no one speaks, until Chris sighs. "Hi, Peter."

Peter ducks his head and eats even faster. "Hi, Christina," he mumbles.

Tobias leans closer to me to whisper in my ear, "Why in hell did you bring him here?"

I turn my head so our lips are nearly touching. "Because I told him we'd give him a chance," I answer, our eyes never leaving each other's eyes. Tobias looks down at me, a little crease forming between his eyebrows.

"But why? He nearly killed you."

I lean forward the tiniest bit and press my lips to his. He grins and I know he's not angry. "Because he works with me, and I figured I couldn't walk around wanting to murder him while working right next to him."

Tobias immediately tenses. "He what with you?"

"Works. You know, that thing I'm required to do to get myself food." I smirk, but Tobias doesn't smile. "Toby, it's okay. He's not going to try anything with Tori there."

Tobias kisses my cheek. "I'll pick you up from work today, okay? I want to take you somewhere."

I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'd love to, handsome, but I hav to meet with my mom. We have to meet with my mom."

Tobias mutters, "Shit. I forgot about that." Then, louder, he adds, "I'll still pick you up. Then we can chat with her and then you can come with me, 'kay?"

I lean forward and kiss him. "Sounds great, babe."

He glances down at his watch and pulls away. "I gotta go. Maybe Mar will walk you to the parlor?"

I meet his eyes, a condescending look on my face. "I don't need a babysitter, Four. Peter won't hurt me."

He kisses me one last time and leaves. Immediately Chris throws a strawberry at me. I pick it up and look up at her questioningly. "You threw one at me when Will and I were kissing."

I roll my eyes. "Why not throw it while Four was here?"

"Four's scary as shit," Zeke supplies.

"Oh? And what am I?" I raise my eyebrows, hold the berry up, and put a fierce look on, and everyone hurries to assure me that I'm scary. I smirk and clear my food, walking back to the parlor.

As I'm walking to the parlor, I see someone on the ground surrounded in a pool of blood and walk towards them.

**What do you guys think? Should it be a new character (supply your name/age/gender/appearance by review or PM) or should it be Tobias? I will write it based on reviews/votes so hurry up and get your review in. _Vote's closed, people. Read on to see which side won._**


	29. not an update

**Hey, everyone! Sorry, this isn't a real update. I wanted to let everyone know that so far I've gotten an nearly even number for both Tobias and another person. FYI, the person would probably not die. I've gotten lots of reviews either saying not to kill Tobias or that it should be him but he shouldn't die.**

**Another thing: this is a FanFiction, so by the power vested in me by this site and me, I can add characters. Hey, I added Carson. And I'm going to add initiates. Just wanted to put that out there.**

**Vote, people! Review! Tobias vs another person (say other person).**

**And also go vote for Divergent on Movie Brawl.**

**VOTE!**


	30. Chapter 29: Who It Was

**_I don't own Divergent, sadly. But hey, maybe someday people will be writing FanFics about my novel and then I can be like Veronica Roth and own rights!_**

**Hey, everyone. So I ended up with a tie for Tobias vs not Tobias and so I asked one of my friends (in person) what she wanted. She said Tobias and that broke the tie, so...yeah. Sorry to everyone who said not Tobias, but you were outvoted by one. Shoutout goes to Bumble11bam for most original idea of: Caleb! Everyone else said new character. Anyway I thought that was cool. Thanks to everyone who voted and sorry in advance about the cliffhanger. **

**UPDATE: Right before I posted this, I got another review saying it should be Tobias! So all you not-Tobias people were outvoted by two. Sorry again.**

**Enjoy!**

As I'm walking to the parlor, I see someone on the ground surrounded in a pool of blood and walk towards them.

I see the face and scream. It's Tobias. "Zeke! Will! Chris! Anyone! Help me! Help!"

I start to boost him up and hear him still breathing. Someone grabs his legs and we rush him to the hospital. Lance immediately preps for surgery and takes him away, nodding at me before he goes through the doors. I collapse in a chair in the waiting room and the person sits next to me. I look and it's….Peter.

"Peter?" I croak.

"Yeah."

"Thank you. Thank you so, so much," I say, wrapping my arms around him. "Why'd you come?"

"I heard you screaming," he mumbles. "And you never scream. And then I saw you trying to boost someone up and I knew I had to help."

"Thank you, Peter. You might have saved his life." I unwrap my arms from him and he smiles hesitantly at me.

"Okay, yeah, we get it. I'm a hero," he jokes. "But I have to call Tori and tell her where we are. I'm sure she'll let us have the rest of this shift off."

I nod and he leaves to go call her. I pull out my phone and text all of my friends what happened. Peter comes back and we sit next to each other, just thinking. About ten minutes later, Zeke comes in and sees us. He runs up to me and wraps his arms around me.

"What happened?" he asks quietly, sitting next to Peter and I. "Why is Peter here and is Four okay?"

"Four got stabbed, I think. I screamed for one of you guys to help and Peter came. We carried Four to the hospital and now we're….we're waiting. Lance is in there with him," I answer, sinking a little lower in my chair.

Zeke nods. "Thanks, Peter. Thanks." Then we all wait together, not wanting to talk but not wanting to be stuck in our minds with the worst-case scenarios running through our heads.

Shauna is next to arrive, with Carson at her side. Zeke opens his arms for the little boy, but Carson runs over to me and climbs into my lap. "Is Four gonna be okay?" he asks, cuddling into me.

I take a deep breath. "I hope so, Carson."

Then Uri comes, with Will, Chris, Marlene and Jace. I don't know why I texted Jace; I just did. I pull out my phone again and text my family, too. They should come. They need to come. Everyone gathers around us and Peter explains in hushed tones what happened. Everyone sinks into chairs, just like Zeke, Peter and I. Carson starts to doze in my lap and I wrap my arms around him. We wait for another thirty minutes.

"Tris?" Lance calls. I raise a hand and he walks over. "T-Four is….


	31. Chapter 30: What Happens Next

**_I don't own Divergent, yadda yadda yadda._**

**Hey everyone. I got lots of reviews asking for an update, so here's one. And, even though I posted it on my other FanFic, I felt the need to share it here, too: I GOT ACCEPTED TO THE CTY WRITING PROGRAM I WANTED TO TAKE! Normally, I'd have to take these two stupid/boring/analytical prerequisite courses, but I sent this guy an essay about school and a sample of some of my writing and he told me I could bypass them!**

**Anyway, here's your update. Don't forget to favorite/follow/review and enjoy!**

_"Tris?" Lance calls. I raise a hand and he walks over. "T-Four is…._awake. And he wants to see you." Then, seeing everyone, he adds, "Only you."

I stand, deciding to ignore the "only me" part, and Carson snaps awake. "Come on, Carson, we're gonna go see Four. He's hurt, so you can't sit on his lap, but you can talk to him."

Carson nods and we follow Lance down the hallway into a room. It has four beds, two of which are occupied. The other one holds another young man, probably in his early twenties. I wave to him and he waves back.

"Wow, Four, you're in here for fifteen minutes and your family's here already. Cute son, by the way," the guy half-jokes, not knowing Carson isn't ours.

"Four isn't my daddy," Carson announces. "My daddy's dead. I wish Four was my daddy."

The guy looks at Carson, surprised, and Tobias and I laugh. Then Tobias grunts in pain a little. "Hey, hon, how are you?" I ask, taking his hand. Carson puts a hand on mine.

"Well, I got stabbed and went through surgery, and I just woke up. I'm going to go with not well." Then he smirks. "But it's not like I was hit by a train, Tris."

I chuckle and kiss his forehead. "Okay. Stay down anyway. Who's your friend?"

"My name's Westin," the guy calls. "Dauntless-born five years ago!"

I nod and turn back to Tobias. "Everyone's here. You want them in?"

Tobias shakes his head. "Thanks for coming, Carson. Can you go see Shauna? I need to talk to Tris by myself, okay?"

"I'll take him and be right back," I promise. "Stay put," I add as a joke. Tobias smiles, but his eyes hold something heavier.

I walk Carson to the waiting room and am immediately surrounded by people. All of them are asking questions. I leave Carson with Shauna and return to Tobias without speaking a word.

I sit in the chair next to him and he pulls my face to his for a kiss. Westin whistles and we both glare at him.

"So, what'd you need to talk to me about, Toby?" I kiss him once more before he answers.

"What happened," he answers, eyes darkening.

"Who was it?"

"There were four guys. You think I couldn't have defended myself against one or two?" Tobias scoffs.

I touch his cheek. "I think you could have defended yourself against all of them if you'd had warning."

He nods slowly. "Anyway, I think one of them was Marcus, one was Eric and I don't know the other two. Only thing is, I'm not sure. They had masks on - I was guessing based on how their voices sounded."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Tobias shakes his head. "No. They said - they said that I was just a warning. That you were next."

I grip his hand. "They won't touch me, Four."

He takes a deep breath. "I hope so."

I kiss him again. "How are you, really?"

"In pain. Every time I move, the stab wound sends shooting pains through me." Tobias puts his hand over the wound.

I kiss him. "It gets better after a few days."

"It's not good that you have experience," he reminds me.

I smirk. "You want everyone in here now?" Tobias gives me a pleading look. "I can only hold them off for so long, handsome. Who do you want first? Zeke? Peter?"

"Why would I want Peter?" he asks, a disgusted tone to his voice.

"Peter helped me carry you here," I answer quietly. "He was the first to come."

"Oh. Well, then I guess it's only fair. Bring them both, please?"


	32. Chapter 31: Pee Wee and Zekey

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Here's another update, people. Enjoy!**

_"Oh. Well, then I guess it's only fair. Bring them both, please?"_

I kiss his forehead and walk back into the waiting room. Everyone is sitting, subdued, and Peter and Zeke have smug, triumphant grins on their faces. Peter's reminds me of when he grabbed my towel during initiation and I shudder.

"Peter. Zekey. Four wants you two." They eagerly follow me, and I continue. "Why do you two look so smug?"

They grin even wider, and Zeke answers, "We got everyone to shut up and sit down."

"And you're so proud because…."

"Because you and Four are the scary ones. Everyone usually shuts up when you two say, not us puny weaklings," Zeke answers, still grinning.

I shrug and walk them to Tobias' room. Tobias is waiting, a scowl on his face. I kiss his cheek and Zeke claps him on the shoulder gently. Peter awkwardly stands to the side, a strange look on his face. Jealousy, perhaps? Of what, though?

"Hey, Pee Wee, why are you standing over there?" Tobias calls, smirking.

Peter scowls at him and walks over. "How are you, Four?"

"Better than I could be," he answers. "Thanks, by the way."

"You needed help." Peter shrugs. "And I'm not as much a monster as everyone seems to think."

Zeke, Tobias and I raise our eyebrows, but we don't say anything. Peter leaves and Zeke grins. "Pee Wee saved you. Ha."

"Shut up, Ezekiel." Four smirks as Zeke glares at him with the use of his full name. "Want me to call your mother?"

Zeke scowls again. "Want me to call yours?"

"Ain't gonna happen, bro. Evelyn's dead," Tobias replies, smirking. Zeke sticks his tongue out.

"How are you feeling, though, Four? Seriously."

"Ugh, am I going to have to explain this to everyone?" Tobias wonders.

"I have an idea," I say and grab a piece of paper and a pen. "Write how you're feeling and we can put it on your head."

Tobias laughs but does as I say. "Maybe it'll work."

Zeke reads it and chuckles. I tape it to his forehead and Tobias pulls my head to his for another kiss.

"I'm glad you're okay," I whisper into his lips. "Lance was scaring me. I get what you meant about going crazy."

"It's awful, isn't it?" he answers.

Zeke chooses this moment to yell, "GET A ROOM!" Tobias and I glare at him and he shrinks back a tiny bit. Westin chuckles and Zeke leaves, chuckling as well.

I kiss Tobias again and this time no one interrupts us. We break away, both grinning. Then, the door opens and my mother and father walk in.

"Four, honey, what happened?" my mother asks. My father stands by the door, looking kind of pissed. Wow, I had no idea he cared for Four at all.

"I was stabbed, Ms. Prior," Tobias replies. My mother and him talk a little more and I walk over to my father.

"Wow, Dad. I had no idea you gave a damn about Four," I murmur.

"He loves you," my father answers. "And you him. I couldn't stand either of you being hurt like that. Even if I don't approve of the age gap, his personality, or, frankly, the person, I have to accept him. And what kind of person jumps a kid like T-Four?"

"His father," I reply fiercely. "The same kind of person that whipped him daily." And I brush past my father, bumping his shoulder and leaving him there, stunned. Then, I realize I just told my father Tobias' biggest secret. I walk over to Tobias, a contrite look on my face. I lean down to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry, Toby. I kind of just told my dad that Marcus beat you and did this to you."

Tobias jerks back, surprised, and then surprises me even more. "It's okay, love, as long as he doesn't say anything to anyone else." I kiss his cheek and he smiles at me.

My father walks over and yanks me back to the corner of the room. Tobias nods and I smile back at him.

"What do you mean, Beatrice?"

"Tris, Dad, Tris. And I mean that Marcus beat Tobias. If you really want, I can show you his back. He beat Merlin, too, if you remember him. Tall, bulky, Candor. Dad, Marcus is a monster. Don't trust him so easily, okay? And don't talk to anyone about this. Tobias doesn't want everyone knowing," I whisper furiously.

Dad meets my eyes. "Marcus? Beat his boys? They were his pride. His joy. Until they left."

"He beat them, Dad. He made Merlin mentally unstable and Tobias mentally damaged. In Tobias' fear landscape, three of his four fears have to do with Marcus. I suggest you take another look at your so-called perfect leader." I brush past my dad again, a little pissed.

"Then why are you with him?" my father calls, triumph in his eyes.

"Because I love him," I answer, sitting next to my boyfriend, who kisses the top of my head.

"Andrew," my mother calls gently. "I think it's time for us to go. Goodbye, Four. I hope you feel better. Bye, honey. We can talk at a better time." And she leaves, pulling my father with her in her viselike grip.

Tobias gives me a "spill" look, so I do. "I explained to him about you and Merlin - 'cept for Merlin beating you - and he said he didn't believe me, so I went a little deeper in. And then he asked why I'm with you and you heard the rest."

"Dude, Four, your family has a ton of drama," Westin calls suddenly.

"Actually, Westin, that's my family," I correct him. "His family probably won't come, and if he does, I'll kick his ass."

Tobias and Westin chuckle. "Good luck with that," Westin calls.

"I wouldn't do that, bro," Toby warns. "She's nearly as good a fighter as I am. She took down Zeke Montenegro in a matter of seconds."

"Didn't he get third in your year?" Westin clarifies.

"Yup, he was right behind Eric who was behind me," Tobias answer proudly.

"Okay, now I'm a little scared," Westin says, smiling at me.

"You should be." I hesitate, and then ask. "Why are you in here, Westin?"

"I'm waiting for a kidney transplant. Both of mine are gone and my little sister refuses to give me one of hers," Westin answers sadly.

"Oh. Well, that sucks," I respond, knowing he won't want pity. "What about your parents?"

"Dad's not a match and Mom's dead."

"You near the top of the list, then?" I ask.

"Yup. There's one person in front of me and he's getting his transplant in a few days, which means I have a few weeks and then I can have one transplanted." Westin grins.

I smile back. "That's great, Westin."

He nods and picks a book up. "You two can feel free to continue." Tobias and I chuckle.

"Four, I'm going to go -" and then the door bursts open. All three of us stare at the person who just entered - Westin out of curiosity, Tobias out of fear, and me out of anger.


	33. Chapter 32: Marcus' Arrest

**_I don't own Divergent, as much as I'd like to._**

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for reading ****_A Divergent Dauntless _****and following/reviewing/favoriting. You're the best! Here's an update. FYI, the vote is over 'cause we already know it's Tobias. So...yeah. It's still snowy where I am, so it's kind of disgusting. Also, I have a thing tonight so I won't be able to update really tonight.**

**I have another (well, two) plot question(s) for you: do you want Tobias to take the job? And then would you like me to have a time-skip until initiation (after I resolve the end of this chapter)? I don't have to, but I could. Please tell me so I can wsontinue writing.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Four, I'm going to go -" and then the door bursts open. All three of us stare at the person who just entered - Westin out of curiosity, Tobias out of fear, and me out of anger._

"Tobias!" Marcus says. "Are you okay?"

"Get away from him, Marcus," I order calmly, standing casually but defensively in front of Tobias' bed. Westin watches, now a tiny bit concerned.

"I'm his father."

"No, you aren't. A father doesn't beat his son and he sure doesn't attempt to kill him!" I yell. Tobias shushes me and I ignore him.

"Why would I ever do such a thing?" Marcus answers, looking as innocent as possible. I glare even more furiously.

"Tobias," I start. "Would you rather me turn Marcus in to the Dauntless leaders or not?"

He gulps and I know he's deciding. "Uh, I - I don't know. Maybe."

"Say no, son," Marcus adds.

This apparently angers Tobias, because he growls and continues, "Actually, love, I changed my mind. Feel free to turn him in."

Marcus now laughs. "I have Eric, a Dauntless leader, pretty much groveling for me. What could you possibly do?"

"Quite a bit, Marcus," I answer. "Come with me, please, so I don't have to call hospital security. Toby, Westin, can one of you lock us out?"

Westin raises his hand and disconnects his IV, walking unsteadily behind us. I drag Marcus with me towards Max's office, now glad of the evidence I have. I can permanently get rid of Eric…

Max looks surprised to see me with Marcus. "Tris. What brings you here?"

"Marcus stabbed and beat my boyfriend and has Eric working for him." I think the bluntness of my statement shocks both Marcus and Max, because neither of them respond for a few seconds.

"Do you have proof?" Max asks, sounding weary.

"Well, Four recognizes his father's voice and Eric's voice in the voices of those who attacked him. And I have a recording of Marcus saying Eric is working for him," I answer, handing Max my phone with the recording on it. Max listens and looks pleased. He stands and presses a button that brings a few men into the room. They drag Marcus off, and then Eric appears and is dragged off as well. I grin and throw my arms around Max before I realize I'm hugging a leader and release him, blushing. "Sorry, sir."

Max grins. "'S okay. I've been wanting to get rid of Eric since day one. Speaking of leader positions, do you think Four would, perhaps, consider it?"

"I can talk to him," I answer. "Maybe he'll take it. Maybe not."

"Tell him there are perks I'd like to talk to him about," Max adds. I nod and run off to the hospital room.

There is a nurse waiting impatiently outside, looking a little pissed.

"Westin? Can you open up?" I call. The door open and Westin grins at me. Tobias is dozing on his bed. I go and sit next to him and he stirs a little. His eyes open and he sleepily blinks. This is unlike him - the painkillers must be muddling his brain. "Toby?" I whisper.

"Huh?"

"You're tired, aren't you?" I ask, deciding to let the news wait until he isn't on a painkiller high.

"Uh huh. It's so bright. I can't sleep," he mumbles. I go over to Westin.

"Westin, do you mind if I turn the light off so Toby can sleep?" I ask. Westin shakes his head and gets himself ready to go to sleep, so I turn out the light.

Tobias is still awake when I walks back over and pats a space next to him. I meet his eyes, asking silently if he's sure. He nods and I kiss the top of his head before settling in under the blankets with him. He kisses me and I pull away after a few seconds so it doesn't go anywhere. We drift off in each other's arms and my last thought is that we're in the hospital way too much.


	34. Chapter 33: Exile of Eric

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for reading. If anyone reading this has done/does NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), please PM me.**

**DO NOT SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY! IT IS IMPORTANT! VERY MUCH SO!**

**Enjoy.**

_Tobias is still awake when I walks back over and pats a space next to him. I meet his eyes, asking silently if he's sure. He nods and I kiss the top of his head before settling in under the blankets with him. He kisses me and I pull away after a few seconds so it doesn't go anywhere. We drift off in each other's arms and my last thought is that we're in the hospital way too much._

_A week later…_

"C'mon, Toby," I whisper, poking his cheek. "Time to get up. Today's Eric's day of exile party. We get to ridicule him!"

He groans, causing Westin to mumble something. They're still sleeping, even though it's nearly ten thirty. Normally I'm the one to sleep in, but Tobias has been sleeping a lot more since he got stabbed. Makes sense, really - extra rest for a healing body.

"Okay, fine, Tobias. I tried being nice. If you don't get up, I'll eat your chocolate cake for the next three weeks." I grin evilly and move back as he shoots out of the hospital bed. He's shirtless and I find myself staring at his chest even though I've seen it many times before. He grins back at me when he catches me staring.

"Like something you see?" he asks huskily and quietly.

"Yes," I answer cockily. "Now hurry up get ready. You and Westin have fifteen minutes before I come back in. I'm going to go get muffins and coffee."

He sticks his tongue out, but I just leave, smiling to myself. I bump into Lance on my way to the cafeteria. He grins at me, and I smile back.

"Where's Blondie?" I ask, referring to Jace.

"He had to work today. Apparently he's been given Tobias' old job." Lance grins. "He loves it."

"No break for the party?" I ask. The party isn't official, but as far as I know, no one's sad Eric's leaving.

"Not for all of it. He gets off about halfway through it." He shakes his head. "I can't wait to see that douche leave."

"Believe me, neither can I," I mutter. "Anyway, I have to go. I have to shower, change, and grab the boys' breakfast. Helpless little things." I grin again.

Lance claps me on the shoulder and I race to Tobias' apartment. I shower and throw on black skinny jeans with a gray form-fitting tee shirt and a big black sweatshirt. Then I grab the muffins and coffee, as promised, for Westin, Tobias, and myself. I walk back to the hospital room and open to door onto two freshly showered and dressed boys. Tobias has even combed his hair - sort of. They grin at me and I toss them a muffin and put their coffees on their bedside tables before devouring my muffin and coffee.

Once we're done, I go to get the nurse to help me detach the wires and cords and IVs and whatever else they have connected to them. Two come in and one lectures them while the other helps me with the wires and cords and IVs. Tobias grins at me and I kiss his cheek.

"Four!" the nurse snaps. "Are you paying any attention?"

"Yes. You said that we should come back immediately if anything hurts or we feel weak or anything and that Tris is not allowed to bring me back to our apartment."

The nurse sighs. Tobias smirks and I can tell he knows he's won. Finally, the nurse lets us go and Westin squeals with glee.

"I haven't been out of the hospital in weeks!" he exclaims.

Tobias puts a hand on his shoulder. "Let's take it easy, bro. First day out. No alcohol. Got it?"

Westin nods. "Can't make it any better for me," he says quietly. "Alcohol will only make everything hurt worse."

Tobias claps him once on the shoulder and grips my hand. "Ready to go, you two?"

I nod and we file out, each thinking. None of us speak until we reach the party, which, as of right now, seems to be a drinking fest. We decided not to come until right before the exile, so we're here now. Eric should be exiled in roughly fifteen minutes.

"Tris! Four! You made it," Zeke slurs. "Who's he?"

"Westin. You met him, Zekey - he's my roommate," Tobias reminds him. Zeke nods and goes somewhere else. I drag Tobias and Westin to the seats in front of the stage. We get ones close to the stage and Tobias and I practically share a seat.

After about ten minutes, everyone starts to sit down and Eric is brought out. Everyone else sits and focuses their attention on the stage. Some are grinning. Some are too drunk to know what's going on. Some are laughing already. And some, like Westin, Tobias, and I, are waiting quietly.

"Eric Masters, you have committed the crime of attempted murder and aggravated assault on the Dauntless prodigy Four Eaton, as well as conspiracy with a member of another faction. If Four had been killed, you would have been executed according to Dauntless law, but as he is alive, you will be thrown out of Dauntless. You may not come back to this compound, now or ever," Max says sternly. "Do you have anything you wish to do before you leave?"

"Yes," Eric says in a calm voice. "I would like to serenade my beautiful girlfriend." Then he gets on one knee and points into the crowd.

**IMPORTANT A/N: the coming lyrics are a little….graphic. If you have issues with violence or graphicness, skip down. This song is by one of the geniuses of dark humor in music and it is not serious. This is also a contest, although I hope none of you enjoy listening to it (my stepdad knows this guy and that's how I heard of it). Whoever gets the name of the song and artist first gets a shoutout and a recommendation to read a FanFic.**

_"I ache for the touch of your lips, Dear,_

_But much more for the touch of your whips, Dear._

_You can raise welts_

_Like nobody else,_

_As we dance to the Masochism Tango._

_Let our love be a flame, not an ember,_

_Say it's me that you want to dismember._

_Blacken my eye,_

_Set fire to my tie,_

_As we dance to the Masochism Tango._

_At your command_

_Before you here I stand,_

_My heart is in my hand. Ecch!_

_It's here that I must be._

_My heart entreats,_

_Just hear those savage beats,_

_And go put on your cleats_

_And come and trample me._

_Your heart is hard as stone or mahogany,_

_That's why I'm in such exquisite agony."_ Eric's singing was atrocious and the song disturbing (as is apparent by everyone's disgusted and confused faces and the parents' hands over their children's ears), but a woman (sort of) is standing up, looking at Eric with tears in her eyes. She's tall, but her midsection is a lot bigger (longer and wider) than the rest of her. She has dark, stringy, greasy hair like Eric and black eyes. She's not very attractive and she seems heartless and cold like Eric. I guess that even sociopaths have to have some sort of connection, though….

**A/N: graphicness over.**

Beside me, Tobias' eyes are wide and he looks as though he's about to puke. I grip his hand.

"You okay?" I whisper.

"That was disturbing."

"Yes, it was, but I know the song. And it wasn't made to be serious," I answer.

Tobias turns to me. "Why would you know that song?"

"I was looking through those old music things - CDs - and there was this one with an "Elements Song" on it. Those two songs were on the same CD," I answer, snuggling closer. He nods and kisses the top of my head.

"Aww, Eric!" the woman is saying. "I had no idea you loved me so much!"

"Of course, Erika," he answers, giving her a pout. "I was going to propose!"

"Too bad you can't," she says, running to the stage and kissing him.

"Exile him already!" Westin yells. "Dude tried to kill Four!"

The audience mumbles its agreement and Erika breaks away from Eric, fake sobbing.

To be honest, even Eric looks a little disgusted at her, but he turns to Max, smirking. "Alright, Max. Go ahead and exile me."

Max grins. "It's my pleasure, Eric. Get out of Dauntless and never come back, you douche." And the Factionless guards come and take him with them.


	35. Chapter 34

**_I don't own Divergent...sadly._**

**Hello, world! Here's another update.**

**I know I posted this before, but still: if you have done/attempted/do/did NaNoWriMo, please PM me.**

**I haven't gotten a reply back on the FanFic recommendation, but my shoutout goes to .1 for getting "The Masochism Tango" by Tom Lehrer right. I will update when I get a reply. Thanks, .1, for replying!**

**I'm actually surprised anyone got it...but I got a few replies.**

**Enjoy!**

_Max grins. "It's my pleasure, Eric. Get out of Dauntless and never come back, you douche." And the Factionless guards come and take him with them._

I take Four's hand and Westin's arm and pull them back to the hospital. I proudly show them off to the nurses. "See? I brought them back in one piece. Or two, I suppose."

The nurses grin at me. The one grumpy one nods and smiles. Then one follows me and reattaches Westin to his wires and cords and IV. Tobias waits, but she never comes to do him.

"Don't I have to be reattached?" he asks.

The nurse turns to him and grins again. "No, honey. You're only going to be here another few days. Then you can go home with your girl."

I kiss him and he hugs me tightly. Then we remember Westin, who's sitting glumly on his bed. "Guess I'm going to get another roommate, then?"

The nurse shakes her head. "You're getting a private room, hon."

Westin looks even more glum at that. "But then I'll be all alone, Martha."

"You'll have all of us and your family," the nurse reminds him.

"I don't have a family," Westin decides.

"We'll visit you, Westin. As much as we can," I promise, surprising everyone including myself.

Tobias nods. "It's been great rooming with you."

Westin smiles at us sadly. "Sure. You might for the first few weeks. Then you'll come less and less and then forget."

"No. We won't." Tobias's grip on me tightens and he continues, "I know what it's like to have no one and I won't let that happen. I'll give you a phone and you can text me and Tris when you need us."

Westin nods. "Thanks, guys. I….I'm going to nap. Do you mind me turning out the light?"

We shake our heads and I kiss Tobias' forehead. "Toby, I'm going to go home for about an hour. I - I want to draw. Is that okay?"

Tobias kisses my forehead in turn. "Yes. Go home. You've been spending too much time here. See if you can get in half of a shift at the parlor, too, love."

I grin and kiss his cheek. "I love you, handsome."

He nods and repeats my words. I race to the parlor and make it in time for a shift.

"Tris!" Tori exclaims, grinning. "I didn't think we'd be seeing you until Four was out of the hospital!"

I smile tightly. "He wanted me to pick up a shift."

"How's he doing?" Peter asks from behind me. I swallow.

"Much better. Thanks again, Peter," I reply, not turning around. Peter walks by me, bumping my shoulder with his.

"I don't care."

Damn. And I was thinking he might not be the same Peter from initiation. Well, I suppose it teaches me to keep on my toes.

Tori watches our exchange and then claps suddenly. "Okay. So why don't we get this thing started?"

I smile and sit on a chair, reading one of the books Tori keeps around for customers. It's called The Hunger Games. I've read it before, but I liked it, so I'm reading it again.

Someone taps my shoulder. I look up and it's Uriah.

"Hey, Uri. " I grin. "What's up?"

"Can I get a tattoo?" he asks.

"Of course. What of?" I move off the chair and he sits.

"I want to have the word 'Marlene' tattooed around my arm," he replies firmly. He pulls up the sleeve of his shirt and shows me where.

"Print? Cursive? Black? Red?" I ask, grabbing a gun.

"Cursive. Red," he answers. I swab him down and do the tat quickly. He grins at me and the sight of it. I put the ointment and a bandage on and send him to pay.

I walk over to Tori. "What's up, Tori? Whatcha been doing?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Not much."

"Um."

"How are things with you and Four?"

And of course she asks. She's known I liked him since day one. "Great."

"...nothing more? Just 'great?'" Tori presses.

I raise my eyebrows. "You want me to go into specifics?"

She nods. "Yeah, pretty much."

I shake my head. "Four and I are great. We're happy, close, loving. It's serious. Happy?"

"Are you two active?" Tori waggles her eyebrows and I gag.

"No."

"Why not?" Tori frowns.

"It, uh, may have been one of my fears," I mutter.

She grins and claps me on the back. "I guess the term 'Stiff' isn't completely inaccurate, is it?"

I grin back. "No, not completely. I -"

"Tris!" someone calls.


	36. Chapter 35: Carson and Co

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hey, everyone. Again with the NaNo thing, please PM me if you did it...**

**Okay, so because of the CTY course starting on the 3rd of February I'm probably going to be updating less and less. I'm going to have a lot of other work, so FanFiction might not get enough attention...but bear with me. It only lasts for a month or so. Ish.**

**Here's the update. I still haven't gotten the reply for a recommendation...so yeah. Anyway, enjoy.**

_"Tris!" someone calls._ I turn and see Carson. He runs up to me and hugs me.

"Hey, Car. What's up?" I ask.

"Shauna was being mean so I left," he answers, fiddling with the bottom of my shirt.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" I ask.

"Well, I wanted to go to the park. I asked real nice and Shauna told me to go away so I did," he tells me, meeting my eyes with his and having the most innocent and adorable expression possible.

"I'm sure Shauna didn't mean that." I stand up. "Tori, can I go drop Carson back with Shauna? I shouldn't be more than ten minutes."

She nods. "Go. Cute kid, by the way."

"Zeke's little brother," I answer. "C'mon, Carson." I offer my hand and he takes it. I lead him along to their new apartment and Carson skips most of the way. He's such a cute kid.

I knock on the door and no one answers. I open it and Shauna is clearly in a frenzy.

"Hey, Tris! Have you seen Carson? I lost him!" She's clearly panicking.

"I have him with me. He walked to the tattoo parlor after you told him to go away," I reply, pulling him into the room. He trembles slightly.

Shauna immediately pulls him into a hug. "Oh my god, Carson. I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Shauna." He's visibly trembling now.

She hugs him tighter. "It's okay, baby. Just don't run off like that anymore. I'm sorry I told you to go away. I didn't feel good. I didn't actually want you to go away, Carson."

I kiss the top of his head. "I have to go back to work. Be good, Carson."

He waves and I race back to the parlor. The rest of my shift is pretty uneventful. The parlor isn't very busy, probably because everyone's passed out from the party earlier.

I walk home and grab my sketchbook and Tobias' favorite book, The Outsiders. It seems he has a bit of an obsession, but I just let him have it. It's so cute how much he loves the book.

When I reach the hospital, Tobias is asleep. I kiss his forehead and place the book on his bedside table. He doesn't stir, and I sit in the chair and draw his face after Eric's song.

I work on it for about an hour, and I'm just finishing it when Tobias speaks, startling me, "I looked like that?"

I jump and close the book. "Uh, I guess. That's how I remember it."

"I thought I looked more disgusted," he muses. I chuckle softly and kiss his cheek, ruffling his hair. "I'm not a kid, you know," he adds.

"I know. I just really love your hair," I answer.

"How was your shift?"

"Not very interesting. Only got a few customers. But Shauna yelled at Carson and he ran away to me. We had to deal with that." I pause for a second, hesitating, and then add, "Carson kind of makes me want to have kids, Toby. Not yet. But someday."

Tobias nods slowly. "Maybe someday. Maybe."

"You'll be a good dad," I murmur, leaning my forehead against his.

"You're gonna be a good mom," he counters. Our breaths are mingling and I love the peaceful feeling of it.

"You won't be anything like Marcus," I promise, knowing that's his fear.

"I hope."

"You won't. If I had any fear that you would ever hurt me or any kid of ours, I wouldn't be with you," I whisper.

Tobias kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you more." I kiss him back.

He kisses me again. "Impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," I retort, giggling. Tobias smiles and kisses me yet another time.

"Can I see your sketchbook now? Remember, you did promise," Tobias requests, poking my side. I giggle and hand it to him. He flips it open and looks at each drawing, face emotionless.

"What?" I say after a few minutes.

"It's just….there's so much emotion in them," he answers, voice cracking. He traces a line with his finger.

I kiss his forehead. "Yes. That's kind of the idea, bud."

He raises his eyebrows. "Again with the 'not a kid' thing."

"I'm not allowed to baby my baby?" I add a fake pout just for the hell of it and Tobias laughs.

"Nope." Then he kisses me. "Okay, maybe sometimes. And, love, these drawings are beyond amazing. I love them."

"Thanks," I answer shyly, sitting on his bed.

He pulls me onto his lap. "You know, you're really beautiful."

"Only to you," I mutter.

Tobias grips my chin. "No, to everyone. I catch guys looking at you all the time."

I roll my eyes. "Sure."

He forces me to meet his eyes. "No, Tris, I'm not lying. I swear." And I see in his eyes he's not. I snuggle closer and he chuckles, wrapping his arms around me.

I tilt my head upward and look at him, resting my chin on his chest. "How's it feeling?"

Tobias thinks for a second. "Well, it still hurts. But I can move around and have you on my lap without too much pain, so I'm going to go with a whole hell of a lot better."

I run my hands through his hair. "That's good. I can't wait to have you home."

"How's your shoulder?"

I pause, thinking just like my boyfriend did. "Much better than before. Barely hurts any more."

He kisses me and I melt into him. I pull away after a few minutes and grin at Tobias, who's slightly out of breath and red but grinning.

Westin stirs slightly and we quiet down. Then I remember how my mother never got the chance to talk to us.

"Toby?" I whisper. "Remember how we were going to talk to my mother when you got stabbed? Can I go now?"

He kisses my cheek. "That sounds like a great idea. Thanks for The Outsiders, by the way."

"Love you," I tell him, kissing his cheek and climbing off his lap and bed. He kisses my cheek back and picks the book up off the table beside the bed.

I walk towards my mother and father's apartment dawdlingly. Something about the look in my mother's eyes that day made me kind of nervous.


	37. Chapter 36: Talking with Mom

_**I don't own Divergent.**_

**Hey, everyone! Enjoy the update and review/follow/favorite, please!**

_I walk towards my mother and father's apartment dawdlingly. Something about the look in my mother's eyes that day made me kind of nervous._

When I do get there, I knock. My father opens the door, looking surprised to see anyone.

"Beatrice! What brings you here?" he asks amiably, holding the door open for me. I nod at him and walk in.

"Hi, Dad. Is Mom here?" I ask hesitantly.

"In the living room!" my mother calls. My dad leads me, even though my apartment is an exact copy.

"Hey, Mom," I say awkwardly, putting my hands in my - well, Tobias' - sweatshirt pocket. It's enormous, but also soft and it smells like him.

"Hi, honey. Andrew, don't you have a meeting?" my mother greets me and dismisses my father politely at the same time.

"I, uh, yes, Natalie. See you later, dear," my father stutters. I guess my mother remembered the Dauntless part of herself when she came here.

We sit in silence for a second. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Why don't we work up to that?" she suggests. "How are things with Tobias?"

"Good." God, why does everyone ask that? I mean, if we were having problems, they would notice. We aren't exactly subtle.

"Is that his sweatshirt?" Dang, she's good.

"Yes. How are things with you and Dad?" I'm trying to turn the attention away from me.

"Great, as usual. Thank you for asking, but let's talk about you. Are you two sexually active?"

My eyebrows shoot up. "What?"

"Have you two had sex?" she repeats. Wow. My Abnegation mother….

"Uh, no."

"Will you?" How do I answer this one?

"Mom, what's up with all these questions? What Tobias and I do isn't really your business." I think I deflected it pretty well.

"It is my business because, no matter what your faction says, you are my daughter and I don't want you accidentally getting pregnant at sixteen. I want to protect you, baby." My mother touches my cheek tenderly. "I want you to know how proud of you I am, Beatrice."

I hug my mother. "Thanks, Mom. And, yes, eventually, Tobias and I will - you know. But not right now." A smile works its way onto my face. "He said he wants to marry me someday."

My mother smiles back. "Not too soon, please. I'm not quite ready for grandbabies." I chuckle and she continues, "Why don't we go get you some….protective measures? The shot and some condoms."

I stare at my mother, floored. "What?"

"Protective measures," she repeats.

"Who are you and where is my mother?"

"Beatrice, I'm not joking. I don't want you getting pregnant right now, even with as nice a boy as Tobias." My mother's voice is firm but I'm still floored.

"How about tomorrow?" I suggest faintly.

"Okay. Tomorrow at twelve," she decides.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask, deciding it's high time to switch topics.

"No. Tris….I need that training soon. My past is catching up with me." My mother's eyes have darkened. I frown.

"What do you mean? Your past in Dauntless?" She's kind of worrying me.

"Yes. My past in Dauntless. Some….old acquaintances weren't exactly excited to see me back." My mother grimaces. "They attacked your father when we first got here and they've been attempting to attack both of us and Caleb since."

"I'm sorry, Mom. Tobias and I -"

"He won't be well enough to train me."

"He's going to be there, Mom. We can start in a few days," I insist. "I have to go." And I leave, stopping at our apartment only for some clean clothes for Toby and me and some puzzles for Toby and Westin. My sketchbook is with Tobias, but I grab some more pencils.

Then I walk back toward the hospital. As I'm turning a corner, I run into - literally - Zeke.

"Hey, Trissy. What's up?" Zeke asks, giving me a quick hug.

"Going back to Four," I admit.

"Geez. You two are inseparable," Zeke notes, shaking his head.

"Why were you here?" I press, ignoring his comment.

"To see Four," he mumbles. I can tell he's lying.

"Why were you really here?"


	38. Chapter 37

_**I don't own Divergent or any of its characters or ideas or whatever.**_

**Hey, everyone. I just wanted to make something extra-clear: I'm not trying to be offensive. I know some people are like against birth control and condoms and abortion or whatever (especially the Catholics...I go to a very conservative Catholic school). I think that if teens (girls ****_and_**** guys) were educated well in and out of school and understood pregnancy and protection and sex, there would be less teen parents. So, I'm giving Tris an education. This chapter is pretty light on talking about all that stuff, but the next chapter talks about condoms, sex and birth control. No graphics or actual sex, FYI. If you aren't okay with that stuff, skip chapters 38 & 39 (I have them written mostly just not posted).**

**Okay, now that that's done, here's your update! FYI, I might not be able to update tomorrow...I have skating, a science thing at my school, my birthday party, and then more skating. So I won't even be home until like 9 pm. And then on Sunday I have skating from 7am until like 11am or later. SO yeah. I can probably update on Sunday. Enjoy!**

_Then I walk back toward the hospital. As I'm turning a corner, I run into - literally - Zeke._

_"Hey, Trissy. What's up?" Zeke asks, giving me a quick hug._

_"Going back to Four," I admit._

_"Geez. You two are inseparable," Zeke notes, shaking his head._

_"Why were you here?" I press, ignoring his comment._

_"To see Four," he mumbles. I can tell he's lying._

_"Why were you really here?"_

"Shauna's pregnant," he mutters.

"That both sucks and is great." I put a hand on his shoulder. "But, Zeke, whatever you do, don't ask about an abortion. Ever. If she wants one, support it. If she doesn't, keep your mouth shut. Got it?"

Zeke nods. "Thanks, Tris. And I liked your response, by the way. Better not tell Shauna it sucks, though."

I clap him on the shoulder and continue on my way. Tobias is pacing in the room when I get there.

I push him gently towards his bed. "Sit down, Toby. We don't need them to keep you in here any longer than necessary. And I need to talk to you."

Tobias pulls me onto his lap immediately. "What happened, love?"

I lay my head on his chest. "People are attacking her and my father."

His grip around me tightens. "Why?"

"Something about her past." I look up at him. "We're going to train her once you get out. And…."

"And?" he prompts.

"And she wants to take me to get condoms and a birth control shot tomorrow," I mutter.

Tobias chuckles. "Did you agree?"

"I didn't have much of a choice."

He grins and kisses me. "Be glad she knows eventually you're going to be sexually active and wants to protect you."

I snuggle closer. "I am. And….Shauna's pregnant."

"What?" Tobias shouts, causing Westin to wake up, me to cover my ears, and Lance to come running in.

"What happened?" Lance asks.

"I told him something," I answer, removing my hands from my head. "He was a little surprised."

Tobias mutters obscenities under his breath about how much of an idiot Zeke it. I press my elbow into his solar plexus and he yelps and looks up at Lance. "Yeah, we're, uh, all good."

Lance looks at us suspiciously, but nods and leaves. Westin yawns and stretches.

"Damn, you two. What'd Tris tell you? Is she pregnant?" Westin asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Not Tris," Tobias replies. "Not Tris. We haven't even -"

"Okay, babe, we get it," I cut him off.

Tobias grins at me and kisses my cheek. "Stiff much?"

"Oh, I'm the Stiff one, Mister I-Didn't-Date-Before-You," I retort.

"And you did?"

"Robert," I remind him. His face darkens slightly and I know I've won.

"Whatever." Tobias scowls and I kiss him.

"But you're the only one for me, baby," I reassure him. He smiles and returns my kiss.

"Gross!" Westin complains. "You two couldn't save it for the bedroom?"

I grin and kiss Tobias loudly. Tobias fake-groans and Westin covers his ears. We break apart, grinning. "Nope," we say in unison.

Westin shakes his head and grabs a book off his nightstand. We spend a quiet night in their room. I leave only once to grab dinner. Tobias and I fall asleep in his bed and we sleep peacefully until I'm being shaken awake.


	39. Ch 38: MORE Family Sharing - yay!

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hi, everyone! Sorry that this is a little short. I actually only got up a few hours ago and my friend just left, so I wrote this quickly to give you guys an update. I hope you like it!**

**Oh, yeah! And happy Super Bowl Sunday! THE SEAHAWKS _WILL_ WIN! They're my home team! Go Seahawks (this goes to you, all you [all we?] Seattleites!)!**

_Westin nods. "Well, my family is much less interesting than that. We…._well, we used to be whole. My mom was Dauntless-born, Dauntless-raised. My dad was - is - an Amity transfer. My sister and I came along when they were in their twenties. She's three years older than me. She and I both chose Dauntless. My mom died of cancer right before my sister chose. Same cancer I have, actually. They didn't diagnose it in time….and she died. That tore everyone in my family up." He looks down. "My sister, Zoey, kind of lost it. She became cold and unfeeling. My dad hit the bottle. He got off it two years ago, but with him on the bottle, my mom gone, and my sister all cold….it was a hard time. My girlfriend got me through it. We stayed steady until she found out - well, we found out - and she said she couldn't be with someone who could die, go through that kind of pain. I guess she never loved me like I loved her."

We sit in silence after that. "Okay," I mutter.

Westin gains some of his courage after a few minutes. "Four, why don't you share?"

Tobias stiffens beneath me. "No."

"Tobias," I whisper, feather-light, into his ear. "He already knows. This will just show him you trust him."

He shifts and looks into my eyes. "But you're the only person I've ever really told that stuff to," he mutters.

"Take a risk," I suggest, sliding my nose along his jaw, pressing a kiss here and there.

Tobias grasps my chin, hard. "He'll pity me."

"Do you pity him? Because obviously you both had tough childhoods. Neither of you want pity."

A look of determination crosses Tobias' face. "Fine." I turn around on his lap and Westin looks at us expectantly. I can feel Tobias' heart beating beneath me a little faster. He opens his mouth. We wait. "I - I can't do it," he mumbles. I turn again and wrap my arms around him.

"It's okay," Westin announces, surprising both Tobias and I. "You need time. I get it."

Tobias nods, slowly at first, then faster. "Thanks, Westin. This is stuff I haven't told anyone….other than Tris."

Westin grins. "Of course you've told her. So how's the wound doing?"

I get off Tobias and he strips his shirt off to show Westin the healing wound. Westin grins wider and Tobias pulls his shirt back on. Tobias smiles back at him tightly and I stand next him, putting my hand on the Abnegation tattoo by sliding my hand up his shirt. He shivers and smirks at me.

Suddenly Westin gasps and winces in pain.

"Are you okay?" Tobias and I say at the same time.

"Y-yeah. One second," he requests, stuttering a little. "I - It j-just - ouch."

Tobias walks back to his bed and lays back down. I, however, press the nurse button on Westin's bed. The door opens, and instead of a nurse, Westin's doctor walks in. He's short, with dark skin and graying hair.

"J-Jason," Westin mumbles, face white with pain.

"How bad does it hurt?" Apparently Jason isn't up for formalities.

"Pretty bad," Westin answers, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead now.

"Do you want some morphine added to your drip?"

"No, thanks. I'm getting the imp-implant soon, right? W-when?" Westin stutters. I touch his shoulder, and he stops shaking so much.

"A week and a half or so," Jason informs him, laying his other hand on Westin's shoulder. "If you want, we can try a little more chemo before then. I mean, your kidneys are mostly gone, but the cells are still there. During the surgery, we were planning on removing the last little bit of cancer tumor anyway."

Westin shakes his head, and his copper-colored hair falls into his bluish eyes. "I c-can stick it out f-for another week and a half. I r-really don't want m-more chemo."

Jason nods. "Okay, Westin. Just hang in there with the pain. It'll be mostly over in a week and a half, and you can go home to your friends over there and your family."

Westin nods. "I'm g-going to try and sleep."

"Good idea. You want the lights off?" I answer. Jason nods at me and leaves.

"Y-yes, thank you," Westin requests. "Thanks, Tris. And for getting Jason in here." I notice the stutter is going away slightly. I turn off the lights and cuddle up to Tobias, who's already dozing. Westin snores softly and I fall asleep with Tobias' arms around me.

Then I wake up to a painful scream.


	40. Chapter 39

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hello, world. Here's another update because I left a huge cliffhanger in the last chapter.**

**Review/follow/favorite, please!**

**Enjoy the update and check out my other FanFiction: Chicago Prep, by nikisamazing. Also, check out iDivergence and adventuretime101.**

_"Y-yes, thank you," Westin requests. "Thanks, Tris. And for getting Jason in here." I notice the stutter is going away slightly. I turn off the lights and cuddle up to Tobias, who's already dozing. Westin snores softly and I fall asleep with Tobias' arms around me._

_Then I wake up to a painful scream._

"Westin!" I yell, waking Tobias, too. But I just leap out of bed and turn the light on. Westin is sitting up, arms around his torso, face contorted in pain. I press the nurse's button on his bed again and Jason and a nurse rush in.

"Jason," I beg. "Please, please put him on the morphine. Please."

Jason's face is conflicted. "Juan, please give Westin fifteen milligrams of drip morphine."

The nurse leaves and returns with the vial. Westin jerks and shakes his head, but Jason and I restrain him. The morphine makes its way into his system and he slowly relaxes until Jason and I let him go. He slowly falls back asleep and I give Tobias a pointed look, following Jason out.

"Jason. What's wrong with him? Why is this happening?" I ask in a hushed tone. "I thought he was doing well; I thought he was going to be okay."

Jason's face darkens. "He was lying. The transplant is a last-ditch effort. He's already had two rounds of chemo. He has a chance of surviving with the transplant, though. A good chance. What he needs is to rest until the surgery. It's not long. It might not even be a week and a half. The person in front of Westin on the list has gotten his transplant, and Westin only has to wait until we get the next kidney. The Erudite should be sending it in soon. He just needs to hang in there a little longer."

"Thanks, Jason. How long has he been in the hospital? Does anyone ever visit him?" I add.

"He's been in the hospital for about two and a half years. And his father occasionally comes. A girl - not his sister - has come once or twice," Jason answers. A beeping noise comes from his waist and he glances down. "I have to go, Tris. If anything happens to Westin, press the button, okay?"

"Thank you, Jason. So much," I say. He nods and backs away. I walk back into the room wearily.

Tobias immediately can see something's wrong. "Come sit," he orders.

I sit in his lap, resting my head on his chest, crying softly. "Westin's not okay," I whisper. "If the transplant doesn't work, he's probably going to die. Jason thinks he will live, but he has to live with the pain and stuff until they get a kidney from the Erudite."

Tobias strokes my hair. "We knew, Tris. Even if we didn't want to admit it, we knew that he wasn't doing well. He wasn't eating as much. He's been more pale all day. He knew it, too. That's why he wanted to talk."

"He's going to live," I say firmly. "He's going to live, Tobias."

Tobias doesn't argue with me. Instead, he hugs me tighter to him. "You're right, love. He's going to live. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Go stay with Shauna and Zeke and Carson," Tobias tells me. "Just for tonight."

I shake my head. "I want to stay with you two."

"Tris, please."

I meet his eyes. "Fine. But….call me if anything happens. Promise?"

He looks away. "I promise."

I kiss him and we just lay there for a few more minutes. "Okay," I whisper. "I'm going to leave, Toby. I love you. I love you."

He holds me to him again. "I love you, too, Tris. That's why I don't want you here tonight."

"I know. I'll be back early tomorrow morning." I kiss Tobias' cheek and stand. He hugs me tightly and kisses me.

I grab my stuff and key and walk first to my apartment to get some stuff and then to Shauna's. I check my watch on the way there; it's only eight thirty. They'll be up, as will Carson.

I knock and Zeke opens up. He sees my face and immediately pulls me into a hug. "Come in, Tris."

I walk in after hugging him and see Carson on the floor playing Sorry with Shauna. I drop my bag on the ground by the couch and sit next to Carson. "Hey, Carson. Can I play?"

He hands me a few pieces and moves everyone else's around, restarting the game. Shauna touches my back and I shake my head. I just want to distract myself for now.

"Do you know how to play?" Carson asks, smiling up at me.

"Yes! This is one of my favorite games," I tell him, pretending to be offended.

He giggles. "I thought you were a Stiff so you couldn't have games."

"Carson, don't call them that. They're Abnegation," I say, reprimanding him slightly. "And I learned Sorry when I came to Dauntless. Shauna and Marlene taught me."

Carson nods. "Zekey, will you play?"

Zeke's glance flickers between the three of us. "Sure, bud."

"How's Four?" Shauna asks. They obviously think something happened with him.

"He's good. It's not him," I answer, rubbing my eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it here." Translation: I don't want to talk about it while Carson is up. "Carson, do you want to see Four tomorrow?"

He nods eagerly. "Shauna wouldn't let me go earlier 'cause she said he's really tired."

"He is," I reply. "But he said he wants to see you."

Carson grins widely, revealing a gap where his front teeth used to be. "Cool!"

"How did you lose your teeth, Carson?" I ask.

"He got into a fight with an older boy at school," Zeke answers, giving him a pointed look.

Carson doesn't look down. Instead, he gives me a determined look. "He was beating Joshie up. I just hit him once and then he started hitting me."

"It was good that you stood up for Joshie," I say, not knowing who Joshie is. Carson glows. "But the right thing to do would have been to go get a teacher. That's what you should do next time, okay?" He deflates a little but still nods happily. "Why don't we get this game started?"

And we play, finishing the game in about half an hour. We laugh and joke, but it's all forced for me. Shauna and Zeke look concerned beneath the jokes.

"Carson, it's your bedtime," Zeke announces. "Let's go get ready."

Carson pouts but follows Zeke out. Shauna comes and sits next to me, not saying anything.

Zeke comes back a few minutes later. "He wants you to say good night, Tris."

I quickly give him a kiss on the forehead and he grins at me. "Good night, Carson. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Tris," he mumbles.

I rejoin Shauna and Zeke. "Do you guys mind if I stay here tonight?" I ask.

"Sure, sure," Zeke answers, brushing my question off. "What's going on? Why aren't you with Four in the hospital?"

I sit next to Shauna again, and put my head in my hands. "It's Westin," I admit. "It's Westin. He - his cancer is getting bad. He's in a ton of pain and Four didn't want me there while he scre- while Westin's in that much pain."

Shauna looks concerned and Zeke confused. "I thought he was there for a kidney transplant."

"Yes, he is, because he has kidney cancer," I answer. "And it's really bad tonight. He's woken up a few times screaming. He's supposed to be okay. This isn't fair!"

"He'll be okay, Tris," Shauna reassures me.

"But he might not be," I whisper. "He might not be. If the transplant doesn't work…."

"It will," Shauna growls. I nod and Zeke pats both of us on the back awkwardly.

"Shauna, do you mind if I - can I go?" he requests. ALl of us know he's going to visit Tobias and Westin.

"Go, Zekey." She rubs her temples, remembers something, and grabs his arm. "Wait! Did you tell Tris?"

"Yes," he answers, sounding a little broken. "She knows." And then he's gone.

"How are you two doing with it?" I ask. "What are you going to do?"

"Are you insinuating that we might get rid of it?" Shauna says, a vein of ice in her voice.

I shake my head. "Hell, no. I'm asking if you two are going to get married or not."

Shauna chuckles. "Sorry, then. And no, we're not. We agreed we don't want a shotgun wedding. We'd rather have this kid out of wedlock than feel forced to get married."

I nod slowly. "I would feel the same way if Toby got me pregnant."

"Yeah, well, I think we all know that isn't going to happen for a long, long time," Shauna says. "You two are huge prudes."

I giggle, remembering what I did to Tobias this morning for revenge. "Not entirely."

"What did you do?" she asks, a glint of mirth in her eyes.

"I, uh, was mad at him, so I turned him on with my mother in the room," I answer, still giggling.

She coughs. "Seriously? How'd you do it?"

"Put my hand on his inner thigh and moved it upward a little," I answer sweetly, giggling even harder.

"Wow….that is really un-Stiff," she comments. "Either way good job. What'd he do?"

"He stiffened and turned bright red."

She laughs. Then we both remember the situation at hand. "He's going to live, you know," she insists.

I nod. "He is. He will. The transplant is going to work."

"He's going to see my baby," she whispers.

"He'll see Toby and I get married," I add. "He'll find love."

"He'll join in our truth or dare games."

"He'll be reunited with his friends." After this, I feel tired - emotionally. To tired to do anything. "Shauna, I - I want to go to bed."

Her face droops, too. "Good night, Tris. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," I echo faintly. Shauna walks into her and Zeke's bedroom and closes the door. I grab a blanket and pillow from their linen closet and curl up on the couch, but I can't sleep.

So I get out my sketchbook and draw Westin. I draw him in a meadow with some flowers. He's beckoning to someone and looks young - like a twenty-one year old should - and carefree. I meticulously color him and the scenery in. Then I toss and turn, trying to fall asleep.

Zeke comes in and sees that I'm still awake. He sits next to me.

"He's going to be okay, Tris. He wanted me to tell you that," Zeke says, putting a hand on my knee.

"I know. He will be," I reply decisively. Zeke nods.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Tris." He pats my knee once more, gives me a big hug, and retreats into his room.

I toss and turn for another half-hour or so until I can't try any longer. I get up and leave after packing my stuff.


	41. Chapter 40: Drugged by Who Now?

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hey, everyone. Here's another update. Please review/follow/favorite! Who's psyched about the Seahawks win, by the way? That's like our first win...ever. ****_Anyway_****, enjoy the update!**

_I toss and turn for another half-hour or so until I can't try any longer. I get up and leave after packing my stuff._

"Tris!" Tobias gasps when I get there. "What are you doing here?"

I look down at him. He opens his arms and I crawl into them. "I couldn't sleep there. I'll be fine, Tobias. And so will Westin."

Tobias nods. "What'd you do for the few hours you were there?"

"Sorry, talking and drawing," I answer. "What'd you do with Zeke?"

"Just talked. Can I see the drawing?" Tobias kisses me softly before I can have a chance to respond.

I take the sketchbook out of my bag and hand it to him. Tobias keeps one arm around me and holds the book with the other.

"I like it," he says quietly. "I like it."

I nod and press my forehead to his chest. "Westin will be better tomorrow," I decide. "He'll be much better."

"Yes," Tobias agrees, nodding. He kisses my head. "Let's go to sleep. Want some water?"

I take the cup from him and drink, falling into a deep sleep after a few minutes.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm groggy. Then the realization hits me: Tobias drugged me. I look around and see that I'm back in Zeke and Shauna's apartment, and that Carson is sitting on my feet, watching me expectantly.

"Tris!" he yelps happily when he sees I'm awake. "Zekey told me to give you this note from Four when you woke up." He hands me a folded piece of paper.

I unfold it, and read the familiar handwriting.

_Tris,_

_Sorry about the whole "drugging" thing. I didn't want you here last night. Zeke came over and we talked about how to make sure you stayed there. If it makes you feel any better, Zeke drugged Shauna, too. When she wakes up, she'll probably be just as pissed as you. All I ask is that you not be too angry. I know this crossed a line, but I had to do it. I don't want you here until Westin's feeling better. Jason said he thinks it'll be soon. They're putting him on some chemo today. I'll have Zeke bring you when he's better. I'm really sorry, by the way. Please don't get revenge._

_Love,_

_Tobias._

I growl and tear up the sheet of paper. "Carson, do you mind putting this in the trash?" He shakes his head and I walk into Shauna's room, seething. She's still asleep, but wakes up when I poke her in the arm a few times.

"What?" she mumbles.

"Zeke and Four drugged us," I say venomously.

She sits up quickly after that. "They did what now?"

"Did Zeke give you water last night?" I ask.

She nods. "He always does."

"Well, he drugged it. And Tobias gave me some drugged water, too. The nerve….." I growl.

"Those two are gonna get it," she promises. "Did they tell you why?"

"Tobias left me a note," I answer. "It said something along the lines of 'sorry I drugged you, but I had to because I didn't want you in the ward. I know I screwed up by doing this, but I had to. Please don't exact revenge. Oh, and Zeke drugged Shauna, too.'"

Shauna's face contorts into one of pure rage. "We are so getting revenge, no matter how scary your boyfriend is."

"Oh, hell yes," I promise. "Oh, and, by the way, Carson is still here."

"What's today?"

"Ten thirty am on Monday, March first," I answer. Both Shauna and I look at each other in horror.

"Carson should be at Lower Levels!" she shouts at the same time as I exclaim, "I completely forgot to plan Tobias' birthday!" We look at each other. "I have to go," we both say.

I rush off to the hospital, a notebook in my hand. Tobias and Westin are up, sitting at the table in their room and playing cards. Westin looks a lot better - less pale, happier.

"You," I growl at Tobias. Westin looks at him, eyebrows high.

Tobias shrinks. "Sorry, Tris."

"Idiot. You know I would rather just have you be honest," I spit. "Honestly, Toby, I might've gone back."

"But you wouldn't have," he argues in his quiet voice. Uh-oh. The quiet voice with Tobias isn't good. "We both know it."

"How do you know?" I ask. "You decided to drug Shauna and me instead. You drugged a pregnant lady and me.""

Westin looks back and forth between the two of us. "I'm going to go….talk to Jason. See you guys."

Neither of us pays him any attention. "You never listen to me!" Tobias exclaims, still in his quiet voice.

"Yes, Tobias, I do. But I - no. This isn't about me. This is about what you and Zeke did," I reply.

"No, Tris, it is about you. It's about us," Tobias spits. He still hasn't raised his voice. "I wouldn't have had to drug you if I thought I could trust you to respect my wishes."

"Oh, and did you even consider what I might have wanted, Tobias Eaton?" I yell.

"Did you even consider following my request?" he counters.

"I couldn't do it, Tobias!"

"Then how did you do it for sixteen years?" he asks, the ice more prevalent in his voice now.

I clench my jaw, too angry to answer. "I'm leaving. I'll see you in a few days." I don't stay long enough to hear his answer; I just leave. I run.

Before I know it, I'm in the Abnegation sector. Shoot, I think. What should I do? Can I visit Susan? My parents aren't here any longer, so that's out of the question. Maybe Marcella - one of my old acquaintances. I would say friend, but….well, we were Abnegation.

I quickly find the door and knock on it. Marcella opens the door and looks at me, clearly confused. Then she realizes. "Beatrice?"

"Hi, Marcy," I answer. "How are you? How was initiation?"

She nods. "It went well. Yours? You are Dauntless now, yes?"

"My initiation was….interesting," I reply, lacking a better word. "And yes, I am a Dauntless member. Have you courted anyone yet?"

She blushes. "Yes. Juan Black. We are currently engaged. You?"

"Juan Black as in Robert's cousin?" I ask, eyes wide and eyebrows high. "I am dating Tobias Eaton."

"Yes. Juan. And I heard Tobias transferred a few years back. How are you?" Clearly, she knows at least a little about Dauntless initiation.

"You mean after initiation?" I laugh. "Initiation isn't as bad as they say. Honestly."

She looks relieved. Then she hears something, looks back, and turns to me. "I'm sorry, Beatrice. I have to go. Thank you for visiting."

I recognize the look of fear in her eyes - it's the same one Tobias wore when he saw Merlin. I narrow my eyes, but she shuts the door quickly, leaving me on the doorstep. I walk away slowly, just thinking.

I get on the train and sit.

"Hey, Stiff," someone says cooly.


	42. Chapter 41: Talks with Three

**_I don't own Divergent._**

**Hey, everyone. I have a very exciting and long next chapter planned. And written. It's, like...1800 words. Ish. You guys had better enjoy it...:)**

**Enjoy!**

_I get on the train and sit._

_"Hey, Stiff," someone says cooly._

I turn around and gasp when I see who it is. "Edward?"

"Yes." He grins at me. He has an eyepatch now; there's a blue "x" stitched on it.

"What're you doing here?" Wow, my questions are original.

"Taking the train. I guess I can see why you aren't Erudite." He snorts. "You? Why were you in the Abnegation sector?"

"I was just running, and I guess I lost track of time and where I was," I admit. "How're things for you and Myra?"

"We're certainly happier factionless, Myra especially. You made Dauntless, I presume?" Edward sneers.

"Yeah. I'm a tattoo artist now. What do you do for the factionless?" I ask.

"Depends. Today, I'm a messenger," he answers cryptically. "Do you know Tobias Eaton?"

I freeze. "Why?" My voice is wary.

"Good, you do." Edward reaches into his bag. "Give him this, compliments of his mother, Evelyn Johnson. She'd like to meet with him. This gives the time and place."

I open it and see the time. "He can't do that day."

"And why is that?" Edward raises his eyebrows.

"Because he'll still be in the hospital tomorrow." I hand it back.

"No, no, keep it. Just change the day by a week. He'll be out by then, yes?" Edward tells me.

I nod. "Is this the first time Evelyn's approached Tobias?" I ask, a nagging voice in my mind.

"No. She met with him about a month ago, actually," Edward replies, glancing out the door of the train. "I have to go, Tris. Thank you for helping me that one time. And do not forget to change the date and give that to Tobias."

"Goodbye, Edward!" I yell. He jumps and nods. I ride into the Dauntless sector and jump onto the building and then into the ground.

Zeke is waiting there for me. He opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, "Don't mess with me right now, Zeke. Where is Four?"

"Your apartment. They just released him about an hour ago. He wants to talk," Zeke answers, shrinking back from the poisonous look.

"Thanks, Zeke. By the way, Shauna's as pissed as I am." I stalk off, my jaw clenched. I throw the apartment door open when I get there.

"Tris!" he calls.

"You," I growl again, even more furious than last time. "How could you?"

"What is it that I did?" Tobias asks, clearly confused.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" I spit, throwing the not at him. "Change the date by a week, by the way."

His face whitens. "You know about her?"

"Yes, Four, I do."

"Don't use that name like a weapon," he warns. It pisses me off.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm not a kid! Tobias, you couldn't even tell me that your mother is alive?" I ask, the hurt coming through in my voice.

"No, I couldn't. I couldn't trust you to stay away, either, apparently," Tobias answers quietly, hurt apparent in his voice also.

"Okay. Yes, I couldn't sleep without you," I admit. "I'm sorry. But that's not important. Why don't we talk about why you don't trust me?"

"Maybe because you've never given me a reason to," he replies.

"Tobias, you've never given me a chance. Think about it: you didn't tell me about your mother. You didn't tell me about drugging me. You didn't tell me about your Divergence - ever - you refuse to admit which faction - or factions - you have aptitude for, you won't even tell me about all of your childhood," I point out, exasperated. "And it's not just me. It's Zeke, your best friend. It's Shauna, who's like a sister to you. It's anyone anywhere near you. You barely even let Carson in. None of your friends except Shauna even knows your name. You barely talk to my father, mother or brother. The only thing any of them really know about you is that you're Marcus' son that he abused and that I love you. That's it, Tobias. You don't let anyone in."

"I let you in."

"Not really. Why don't you think it over for a night? I'm going to go see Caleb," I suggest. "Why don't you take that time to consider how you'd like to start letting people in?"

"I thought you couldn't spend the night without me."

"Maybe I'll drug myself," I answer. "You know, because that seems to work so well."

I start to leave and Tobias grabs my arm, pain in his eyes. "Please wait a second, Tris."

I stop moving. "What?"

"You have to understand," he starts. "This - letting someone in - isn't easy for me. I'm trying; it's just - I - it's hard. Please, Tris. Please stay with me. I'll - I'll try and let you in." His voice is shaking and the look in his eyes is vulnerability.

I sit on the couch and his sits near me, but not touching.

"So?" I demand. "Are you going to say anything?"

Tobias touches my hand. When I don't flinch away, he pulls me onto his lap. I don't move. Not to snuggle closer, not to pull away. I just glare steadily into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I should have trusted you about the drugging. Well, maybe. I guess we were both wrong." His tone is pleading. "But my mother - I had a good reason for not letting you know about it. More than one, really. Firstly….I didn't want you finding out what I was planning on doing. Before you came, of course. You threw a wrench in my plan. I was planning on helping her start a revolution. But now I'd like to do everything I can to stop it. The only reason I wanted to help her to begin with was because I figured I had nothing worth living for so at least it was something worth dying for." I look away, scoffing slightly. "Honestly, Tris, you saved me. Once I met you, I cut all ties. And, also, it was complicated. What had happened. And I wanted to protect you by….well, not letting her know you were so close to me. I don't want to know what she'd do to get me to continue to help her."

I meet his eyes again, this time with less anger. "Why didn't you just tell me she was alive? You could have just said that there was something complicated you weren't ready to share about."

"I'm sorry. I thought - I thought I was protecting you. I guess not, if they gave that to you," Tobias admits.

I rest my head on his chest. His arms find their way around me and he rests his chin on the top of my head. "All I want is for us to be honest with each other," I whisper.

"All you want?"

I pick my head up and glare at him jokingly. Then my face softens. "No. I want a beautiful boy to love me and marry me someday and us to have a fairytale relationship."

Tobias is shocked, and then he smiles at me happily. "Well, you have one and a half of three."

"A half?" I raise my eyebrows.

"You have me - and believe me when I say I love you - and I think we have a mostly-fairytale relationship. So, one and a half." Tobias smiles hesitantly at me and leans in. I fill the gap and we kiss softly. It reminds me of our first kiss at the Chasm.

"What about the marrying part?" I ask once we pull away, slightly out of breath.

"Soon. Four or so years," he promises. I kiss his nose.

"I'm still pissed at you for drugging me," I tell him, giggling.

He sticks his tongue out at me. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't want you there, though."

I rest my head on his chest and doze. Tobias dozes, too.

* * *

We're woken by a loud snort from Caleb. I know it's him because of the flash of blue I see when I wake up.


End file.
